Redemption
by Mislav
Summary: Sequel to my story Suburb in teror. It's been two months since Tracy Davis was arrested for her crimes, and now there is time to stand trial. Wich sentence will she get? How will she take this? What will happen with her and Mike? Rated M for few sex scenes, some violence and some rough language. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is sequel, so I recommend you reading Suburb in teror first.**

J.J. is siting at desk in team's office, alone. She is wearing white shirt, black tuxedo, black skirt and black shoes. She studies case file on desk. Nothing else is on the desk, except for her black leather purse. She saw lots of things, but that case, for some reason, realy sticked with her. She couldn't tell why, not for sure. Maybe for talk she had with person close to unsub after she was arested... Or because she somehow identifeid herself with unsub... Maybe for talk she had with unsub to make her surender... She realy felt that was... well... real, somehow, that she wasn't talking like that with her just to calm her down, that... that she realy meant that.

But she also identifeid herself with victaims and their families, and she realy had mixed feelings about all this, altough two months passed, and she would be the most happy if she could just let that go...

But she couldn't. And mustn't.

Hotch walks in. He is wearing white shirt, black tuxedo, black pants, black shoes and red tie.

-It's time, J.J.-he reminds her.

She takes look away from file and knods.

-Yes, I know. I'll be right there.

Hotch knods and walks away. Soonly after, J.J, stands up, tooks her purse, opens it, puts case file in it, closes it, puts it over her right shoulder, and walks away, closing the doors behind.

Half hour later, teams airplane is flyng for New York.

#

Mike Green is siting on back seat of his father's black SUV, wearing white shirt, black tuxedo, black pants, brown shoes and blue tie.

He was tryng to calm himself down, but he would always fail at it and he eventualy gave up.

He was disturbed and nothing could be done about that.

How didn't he noticed that something is wrong with her?

Does she still loves him?

And wich sentence will she get?

And... is it worth... waiting for her?

He lied back and faded back in event wich hapened two months ago.

_Mike walked to J.J., in front of SUV, schacken. _

_-H... Hi-he whispered._

_She looked at him._

_-Hi-she said, gently._

_After short silence, he finaly managed to say, without looking her in eyes:_

_-Police... They said me that... That she..._

_-Yes, she is-she said compasionately, knoding her head._

_Tears filled his eyes._

_-I... I mean, she was so... how... how couldn't I notice that?_

_-That's... normal-she said._

_-What... what sentence will she get?_

_-It depends about judge. And fact would she be trailed as minor or as an adult._

_-But... there is still a chance that she will... you know... come out of prison... alive?_

_-Yes._

_After short silence, he managed to look her in eyes and ask:_

_-I know this probably sounds stupid-he said-but... I... I realy love her. Would it be worth to... You know... Wait for her?_

_There was long silence and he thought she probably thinks he is crazy or something..._

_But then, she smiled and said:_

_-Yes._

Soonly, his father, Greg, sits on drivers seat. Mother, Joann, sits on pasenger seat, and his older sister, Zoey, sits on back seat, near him. They all put seat belts and soonly, car drives off. Radio is playing in the car. Speaker is saying:

-_And in news: Tracy Davis trial is starting today at 2 pm in New York city courthouse. As you all probably know, Tracy Davis is 15 years old girl who was arested two months ago under suspicion for commiting 11 counts of 1st degree murder..._

**_I promise that I will upload one chapter every day._**


	2. Chapter 2

Team is siting in airplane, flyng for Queens, New York. J.J., Derek and Reid are siting around the desk in left corner of airplane, and Rossi, Emily and Hotch are siting around table in right corner of airplane. They are all studyng case files.

-Judge will want our opinion on trial-Hotch reminds them.

-What will we say?-Emily asks.

-What we know-Derek says.-Simple as that.

-He or she will also ask us should Tracy be trailed as adult or as minor-J.J. notices.-What... what about that?

-Well, her crimes show high level of rational and mature thinking-Reid notices.-She would stalk victaims, bring murder weapons and bondage materials, did everything she could not to leave evidences or witnesses, and she did so successfully. So, yes, I think we all agree she should be trailed as an adult.

-But, if that would be the case, she could get life without parole, or even death penalty!-J.J. said.

-Yes-Rossi agreed.-But experts confirmed she isn't psychopath or sociopath and that she has no mental illness, except for separation anxiety. We can only hope that will convince judge that she can be paroled.

J.J. continues studyng case file and slowly fades in event wich happend two months ago.

_Tracy is siting on back seat of police car. She wears red T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals, has seatbelt on and handcuffs on her hands. J.J. walks in, closing the doors behind, and sits next to her._

_-Hi-she says to Tracy. _

_No response._

_-You know that what you did was wrong, right?-J.J. asks._

_-I'm not a baby-Tracy says, irritated.-Of course I know._

_-So... why __did you do that?_

_Tracy looks J.J. in the eyes._

_-To feel better-she says, with tears in her eyes._

_She suddenly bursts into tears, and J.J. gently hughs her._

#

New York city courthouse, court room. Mike is siting on bench behind small fence wich seperates other people from prosecutors, lawyers, offenders etc. His mom, dad and sister are siting near him.

Hundreds of people are siting in those benches, including lots of news reporters. Trial is sensational.

But, most of people there are victims families and friends. They clearly have lots of pain and rage in their eyes.

Mike can't look at them. He feels almost partialy responsible, for loving the murderer, for not hating her like everybody else do...

But he can't .

And doesn't want too.

She is stuck in his heart, and he feels nothing will ever change that.

Too nervous to think about anything else, he slowly fades in event almost two years ago, when he first met her...

_Mike is siting alone at picnic table outside the high school. He looks younger and shorter. He wears white T-shirt, grey shorts and white shoes. He eats his lunch (tuna sandwich). He also has Cola bottle on the table._

_Suddenly, he hears lovely voice:_

_-Excuse me, can I sit next to you?_

_He turns to place from wich voice came from and sees Tracy. She wears white T-shirt, blue jeans, blue shoes and red backpack on her backs. She, too, looks shorter and younger._

_He smiles at her and sa__ys:_

_-O... Of course, sit down._

_-Thank you-she says and sits next to him._

_-You're welcome-he says._

_She takes of her backpack and puts it on the ground. She opens it, tooks her blue lunch box and plastic water bottle from it, puts them on the table and closes her backpack._

_-I'm Tracy Davis-she says while smiling and gives him hand._

_-I'm Mike. Mike Green-he says and shakes hand with her._

_She smiles, opens her lunch box, tooks her chocolate donut from it and starts eating._

_-I'm new here-she says.-First day._

_-Me too-he says._

_-Where are you living?_

_-In Elm Street 52._

_-I in Elm Street 93._

_-What's your favorite subject?_

_-English and Biology._

_-My too! _

_They were talking about lots of different things, till school bell ringed._

_-See you next time-Tracy says, tooks her backpack, stands up, puts backpack on her backs, and walks away._

_They became like two peas in a pot immediately afterwards. They became best friends: helping each other with homeworks, walking through parks, playing games, playing with each others pets, talking. Tgey found out that, except for English and Biology, they both like pizza, lasagna, bluebery pie, bluebery paincakes, blueverbery tea, nature, Green day, Alicia Keys, Kate Micucci, Agatha Christie, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Mary Higgins Clark, and hate Math, Chemistry, Physich, "Gossip Girl" and, well, rules._

_Mike would often notice scar on her neck, but would always decide not to ask anything about that. Till one day..._

-Mike? Mike Green?

Mike fades back and turns behind, to a spot from which voice came from.


	3. Chapter 3

That is news reporter. She is in mid 30's, Caucasian, about 5'8, average weight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in casual working clothes. She hold tape recorder in her hand, in front of his mouths.

-We are interviewing pretty much all people here. I understand you were her boyfriend?

-Yes... I... I still am, actualy.

-Interesting. Would you mind answering few questions?

-No, I guess I could...

-Great. Did you ever noticed something in her behaviour wich would point out that she is... you know what?

-Actualy, nothing at all.

-Is it true that, at age of 13, you spent four months in juvenile facility because of assault?

-Yes. I accidently pushed away my ex girlfriend during argument and she broke her ankle. I walked away and they arested me few hours later. I didn't know she was hurt. She claimed that she didn't felt anything at first, because of schock. was trailed as juvenile. I got three months only because her father is a cop. That asshole. You are free to publish this, I don't care.

-OK... I guess. Is it true that your DNA was found on one of the victims, wich, ironically, was one of evidences that linked Tracy with killings?

-Yes. As far as I know, expersts say that, since I and Tracy were... are close, my hair probably remained on her clothes and fell on the victim.

-You don't think that she may planted it in order to frame you for her crimes?

-Of course not!

-In initial forensic examination forensics checked Tracy's room with UV light and recovered traces of semen on her bed sheets. DNA analysis was never made because nobody thought that is important for case. Do you have something to do with that.

His parents and Zoey glare at him a little, and he notices that.

-I... I will rather... Remain silent about this one.

-I see. And, you said that you are still her boyfriend. Will you... wait for her?

After short silence, Mike says:

-Y...Yes.

Judging by expression on her face, news reporter is obioulsly thrilled with this news. Mike does his best not to show disgust on his face.

-Why?-she asks.

-I can tell you-Mike says-but you wouldn't understand anyway.

News reporter starts interviewing his father, mother and sister. Mike floaths back into memories...

_Daytime, nice, sunny weather. Mike and Tracy are walking through Central Park. She wears white T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. He wears red T-shirt, grey shorts and white sneakers. They are talking and smiling._

_They pass by one bench and notice two girls siting on it, both in late teens. First one is Caucasian, about 5'8, average weight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing orange T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. Second one, siting next to her, is Caucasian, in late teens, about 5'7 tall, average weight, with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing blue T-shirt, red jeans and purple sandals. Their faces are very close to each other. They are silently talking about something and smiling, then start kissing._

_Mike and Tracy turn their heads away almost immediately after seeing them kissing, but Tracy also vomits in bushes near by. Girls notice that and stop kissing. _

_Mike helps Tracy to stand straight._

_-Are you OK?-he asks her, woriedly._

_-Yes-she says.-I... I just ate something wrong today, I guess._

_-Oh... I see-he says. They walk away, passing by the girls, who look at them, with hatred in their eyes._

_-What?-Mike asks them while passing by them._

#

Airplane. Team is still studyng case files. J.J. sits back and starts thinking.

That court should be just full.

What is justice?

Families of Tracy's victims want justice, but none of that would ever happen if Tracy got her justice first.

Eight years?! Joann Cook got EIGHT YEARS in JUVENILE FACILITY for killing Tracy's whole family and for raping her and almost killing her. And she continued mocking Tracy, her tragedy and her pain and geting away with it! Every day was like another punch in a face for Tracy. She was angry and miserable and couldn't do anything to make things better, person who was against her and did so many evil to her was still doing without handling any consequences, and she was obiously enjoying in it. And one day she just... snapped.

After first murder, she probably felt terrible, even worse, full of remorse and fear.

But, when all that about Joann hited her again, she probably suppressed or just lost all that feelings, except for rage, and continued doing that.

It's too late for justice now.

#

Mike slowly faded back into memory...

_Mike stops with Tracy in front of front doors in her house, inside. They wear the same clothing like from previous flashback, it is still daytime and weather is still nice and sunny, wich means that events of this flashback take place short time after events from previous one._

_After short silence, he starts:_

_-So... You will be fine?_

_-Yes-she says.-I'm sure I just ate something bad or... something like that._

_-Well... OK then. See you tomorow..._

_-Yes._

_He gives her friendly hug before leaving. Suddenly, she starts cryng._

_At first, suprise shows up on Mike's face, but soonly his face turns understanding expression, like he just remembered something or realised something, and he simply hughes her stronger and closer._

_Scene changes on two of them siting on couch in living room. Tracy is still cryng, but less. She is getting calmer. Mike is gently holding his right arm on her left shoulder._

_-I sometimes want to hurt her-Tracy says.-Like, real bad. I am horrible person._

_-No, you're not-Mike says, then continuos, after short pause.-Look. I need to tell you something. When I was in 8th grade, I had a girlfriend. One day we were at her place and she decided to break up with me. Just like that! We started arguing and I pushed her away. She fell down, but looked OK. I walked away. Several hours later, they arrested me. It turned out she broke her ankle. She claimed she didn't felt anything at firsrt, because of schock. Her father was a cop and, of course, they called that assault and I spent whole summer and some more in juvenile facility. Nobody is perfect. We all have... negative emotions. You can't control what you feel, You can only control what you do. _

_She calmed herself down shortly afterwards. He believed he helped her._

_He didn't know that she, in fact, DIDN'T CONTROL her doings and has already killed three people before that event..._

Court room doors open. Sound causes Mike to fade back. All people in court room look at that direction.

BAU team walks in and sits on bench, only few feets away from Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

Prosecutor is olready siting on witness bench. She is Caucasian woman, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long black hair and black eyes, wearing casual working clothes.

Tracy is taken in court room, together with her lawyer, in pursuit of two armed guards. She wears black skirt, black shoes and white shirt. Her lawyer wears simmilair clothes. She is Caucasian woman, in early 40's, about 5'8 tall, average weight. They both sit at witness bench.

Before siting down, Tracy gives Mike one small smile...

And he smiles back.

And, soonly, he starts remembering again, this time about event when he fell in love with her.

That was actualy happening slowly, but one event literaly "pushed them" in love...

_Mike and Tracy are at her room. He wears orange T-shirt, grey shorts and blue sneakers. She wears red T-shirt, white shorts and blue woolen slippers. They are listening to Green Day's music and siting at her bed._

_-We could dance-she says._

_-OK, I guess so...-Mike says, suprised. They both stand up and start dancing in rythim; they are dancing a bit clumsy at first, but soonly they caught a rythim and start dancing quickly, smiling and laughing. _

_At one point, Tracy slips and falls on her bed, draging him with her. He ended up on top of her, their faces very close to each other._

_After short silence, without moving, they share a kiss._

_But almost immediately after, they jump of the bed._

_-What...What was that?-she asks._

_-I... I don't know-Mike says._

_He ran out soonly after._

_They were avoiding each other for whole week, but Mike knew what he fellt, and he fellt that she feels the same. And he slowly realised that, if he lets her Go, he will never forgive himself._

_So, he texted her, during class:_

_-I LOVE YOU. WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?_

_After twently minutes, when he olready abonded all hope, he got the answer:_

_-I LOVE YOU TO. YES._

Simple as that.

Suddenly, judge comes in. Mike "flushes back" to presence.

So, now this trial realy begins.

Judge is young Caucasian woman, average height and weight. Mike thinks her name is Amy Gray or something like that, but he was never good with names.

She sits at her bench, opens court file, and then one of the guards say:

-All rise!

And so they do.

-Case number 1234-judge reads.-Tracy Davis, 15. Charge: 11 counts of 1st degree murder.

Her voice obiously shivered when she read that.

-How does the offender founds?-she asks.

-I found myself... guilty-Tracy says.

-Before this trial, I got information from your lawyer that you want to confess your crimes. Is that corect?

-Y... Yes-Tracy says.

Her lawyer tooks one file from her briefcase and starts walking towards the judge.

-Before that-she is saying while walking to judge-I would like to present these files.-She handles them to judge, who tooks them and starts studyng them.-First file prooves that, on 15th July 2004, Tracy's family was traveling to relatives in Orange Country with their car when 17 years old Joann Cook caused car accident while driving stolen car under influence of marijuana. Davis's family car landed in ditch and all family members died, except for Tracy. Tracy witnessed about Joann draging her out of car in wood near by with threat of screwdriver stolen from the car, sexualy assaulted her, slashed her throat and left her to die. Hikers found her and smashed car about half hour later. Joann was eventualy tracked down by authorities, but, due to lack of evidences, she was trailed as juvenile and only found guilty for car theft and causing a car accident, and sentenced on eight years in juvenile facility. That trauma played big role in my client's crimes, 10 of 11 victims looked very simmilair to Joann. Other files are documents about psychiatrist tests made on my client in on of the USA's most respected forensic hospital, which confirm that my client isn't psychopat or sociopath and that she has no other mental illness, except for separation anxiety.

Mike clearly saw tears in Tracy's eyes.

Judge knods and lawyer walks back on her place.

Prosecutor tooks few files from her briefcase too, walks to judge and handles it to her.

-I would like to present there files wich clearly proove high brutality and organization of offenders crimes and evidences about her previous convctions-she says.

Judge knods and prosecutor walks back to her place.

Judge opens her own file, looks at it and says:

-Ms Davis, in count one it states that you unlawfully killed a human begin, 15 years old Tracy Davis, in Kenosha, Wisconsin, with premeditation by throat slashing. Is this corect?

-Yes-Tracy says.

-Can You explain me how did it come to that?

-Of course. So... Me and my family were visiting our relatives for Christmas holidays there. We came there at 18th December 2009. And on 20th December the same year, at about 3 pm, I, well, went on a walk, alone, and I was walking through Sun Street and there was this house, house number 25, two store, brick-builded, with big yard, painted in yellow from outside. And I saw this girl coming in inside. She was like in mid teens, about 5'9, average weight, with long orange hair and blue eyes, she wore black leather jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. So, when I saw her, she reminded me about Joann and... I guess something simply snaped inside me.

-What hapened then?

-Girl walked to front doors, get key from right pocket of her jeans, unlocked front doors, came in, leaving front doors opened. I run after her, tooked old pipe from tge yard, run inside, and bludgeoned her from behind with it.

-How many times?

-Four or five.

-What hapened then?

-I realised what I have done, closed the front doors, locked them with key wich she droped, droped a key on the floor, freaking out a little, but then a realised this is it. I searched the rooms, I found white kitchen ropes and blue kitchen cloffs in one of a kitchen drawers, I tooked two ropes and one cloff, and walked to her. I used ropes to bind her ankles and wrists and cloff to gage her. I tooked hammer and big kitchen knife from two other kitchen drawers. I get myself a chair, sat on it and waited here to regain concisnouses.

-How long?

-About five minutes.

-What happened then?

-I started torturing her. I was hiting her all over the body with hammer, then started stabing and cuting her non-fatality.

-How long did that last?

-About one hour.

-And then?

-I cuted her throat, sit on a chair and watched her die.

-How long did that last?

-About ten minutes.

-What happened then?

-I found empty Tupperware box in fridge, I tooked her wallet, ring, watch, braicelent, necklace, ear rings, make up and cellphone, puted it in the box, closed it and left it on kitchen table. I kept her cellphone turned off, knowing that police can locate the signal. I cuted her chlose, bra and panties with knife and dumped that in sink in kitchen. I draged chair there, climbed on it and turned off smoke alarm. I found matches in same drawer i found hammer, and used it to burn her chlose completly, so I wouldn't leave forensic evidences such as fibers and DNA traces. When it burned out completly, I leted water from sink and stoped the flame. I tooked off all of my clothes, because it was bloody. I puted it in washing machine in her bathroom, added bleach found there and washed it. I dried it with hair drier found in bathroom and puted it back on. I tooked chair and washed it in bathtub, to ruin possible forensic evidences. I tooked another cloff and detaly scrubed down everything I touched, so I wouldn't leave fingerprints, palm prints, skin cells and stuff. I tooked Tupperware box and hid it in my jeans. Then I walked out on back doors, so nobody would see me, wiping floor with cloff behind myself, so I wouldn't leave latent shoe prints. I used showel found on the ground outside to scrub down my shoe prints from the ground. When I came on the street, I scrubed down showel handle, leaving showelit in dumpster near by, then used cloff to clean up my shoes and it's bottoms from dirt from yard, and dumped cloff in creek in park near by. I called my parents from my cellphone to say that I'm cominig, so they wouldn't be woried, and walked back home.

-Allright. In count two...

Mike's minds floath away again, in maybe one of most important events in their relationship...

_Since then, they started dating, pretty much like every other High school couple. They were going for walks, in cinemas, theaters, siting together at lunch in school, texting to each other._

_They would occasionaly kissing, huging, even foundling, but he was never looking her in sexual away, till one night, about six months after they started dating, when he had dream about her and woke up all wet._

_But he never told her anything about that. Till one day..._

_Picnic table, the same like from scene when they first met. Mike is siting at bench un front of it. He wears white T-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers. He is eating sandwich with white bread, butter, ham, cheese, tomatos and green salad. Tracy sits next to him. She is wearing white T-shirt, red shorts and brown sandals, and red backpack on her backs. _

_-Hi-she says, smiling at him._

_-Hi-he says, smiling her back._

_Tracy takes of her backpack, puts it under the bench, and sits on it, next to Mike. During that acts, Mike can't help himself looking at her long legs with beautifull black smooth skin and her tushy in very tight shorts of beautiful, sexy red color, and her breasts under her tight, clean, white T-shirt. Tracy glares at him briefly, obiously noticing that, and he quickly stops doing that and starts eating his sandwich hungrily._

_But, he can't help himself but saying:_

_-Look, Tracy..._

_-Yes._

_He makes short pause, __but then continues._

_-Look... We are dating for six months now... We became friends eight months ago... That's 14 months... that's more than a year of us... well, being together._

_-Yes, and?-she asks, calmly eating her lunch, like she's not geting where this is going._

_After another short pause, he says:_

_-OK, look... I just want to let you know that... ugh... I love you and I would realy, REALY like... being more... intimate with you. Bring our relationship on next level... You know... so... if you want that too... we could.. you know. But, if you don't... I will wait. Because I... I love you._

_She is looking at him for few seconds, then says:_

_-Actualy, I would REALY like that._

_He almost choked himself on his sandwich. _

_Tracy decided it would be the best if they would see each other naked first, so, after school, they went to her place, in her room. Nobody was at home then._

_Mike stays inside and tooks all of his clothes off, and she does so outside._

_Soonly afterwards, Tracy walks in, closing and locking the doors behind. She then puts all curtains in the room on._

_Mike realy tries not to stare at her, but can't help himself. He never saw naked woman-or, in this case-realy, REALY developed girl. At least not for real or in sexual way. He would sometimes accidently see mom or Zoey shirtless, and since age of 13 he was looking pornography on the internet, but this is different. And so, so much better._

_She starts walking towards him. Mike is still staring at her and soonly starts geting physycal reaction. Not wanting to make that uncomftorable to her, he quickly turns behind._

_-I... I'm sorry-he whispers._

_-It's OK-she says and walks to him. She starts rubing his backs, and she soonly presses her warm body against his, slowly rubing herself against him._

_Mike has no clue what is going on, but it feels so good that he decides simply let that happening._

_She starts gently kissing his neck. He starts geting shivers. He is realy incredibly aroused at this moment. _

_Finaly geting courage to do that, he slowly starts rubing her backs and slowly moving lower, and lower, and lower..._

_At one moment, they accidently fall on her bed. They roll over and soonly Mike founds himself on top of her. He was still very hard and aroused, but he is simply staring in her eyes, not sure what to do next._

_-Mike?-she says, looking in her eyes._

_-Y...Yes?_

_-I don't have a whole day, you know-she says, with naughty smile on her face._

_Realizing that as his green light, he slowly enters her. It is easy, since she is olready very wet down there. He would sometimes stop when she would moam, like he is afraid that he is hurting her, but he eventualy entered her completly._

_Something was bottering him, like skin or something, but when he pushed harder, that was gone._

_Tracy makes long noise, like she is in pain first, then in pleasure afterwards._

_He didn't exactly know how to thrust into a girl, but he somehow founds his way. He can barely breath or hold his eyes opened, that was definetly the most arousing, energical, beautuful thing he ever experienced. He is, luckily, able to hold his eyes opened enough to see Tracy cuming while leting out a pleasant, passionate moams, while sweat was rolling down her neck and breasts._

_After few minutes, he feels large amount of juices appearing in her. He felt that is it, and, while feeling like thousands of incredibly pleasant tingly feelings are hiting his body, he can't hold anymore and he finaly comes, ejaculating in her. _

_Afterwards, he slowly makes his way out of her and lies on bed, flat on his backs, while she lies next to him, resting her head on his chest._

_Mike notices some red stuff on bed sheets, but that was last thing on his mind then._

_And, on some strange way, Mike started feeling that best part about sex, making love, is exactly that, wich happens afterwards._

_Till sound of her parents coming woke him up, and caused him to make his getaway through second store window._


	5. Chapter 5

After long time, Tracy's confessions are finaly over and break is made.

Some people leave court room, but Mike and his parents stay in there. They aren't talking about anything, like they don't know what to say.

Tracy and her lawyer also staid inside, silently talking about something. Prosecutor walked out with her briefcase, maybe for coffe or something.

Mike tooks sandwich from right pocket of his pants, wraped in white paper towel. He unwraps it and starts eating it.

While eating his meal, Mike fades into event wich happened shortly after Tracy's arrest...

_Mike is siting in his father's car, on pasenger seat. They both have seat belts on. His father wears white shirt, black pants and black shoes._

_-I... I'm sorry, son-George tells._

_After short silence, Mike says:_

_-D... Dad?_

_-Yes?-George asks, turning his head to him._

_-I... I still... I can't let her go.. no matter what she has done... I know this sounds crazy and stupid and all except smart and rational but I... I still... love her._

_After short silence, George says:_

_-I understand._

_-Realy?-Mike asks in disbelief, looking at him._

_-Of course-George says.-You can't choose to love or not to love someone._

_After short silence, Mike bares down his look and asks:_

_-Can... can you tell... explain that to mom? And Zoey? I... I just can't._

_-Of course I can, son-he says and gently hugs him._

Mike fades back, having just finished his sandwich. He wipes his mouths with paper towel and puts it back in right pocket of his pants. He tooks bottle of water from his tuxedo and drinks some of it, then puts bottle back.

Soonly after, most people walk back in and sit on their spots, including prosecutor. Few minutes after, once everybody else are back, judge walks back in and sits on her place.

-It is time for questioning witnesses-she reads from her file.-Court calls dr. Darlene DuBois to testify.

Darlene is taken into court room by guard. She sits on witness bench, near judge. Prosecutor slowly walks towards her, starting her question:

-Dr. DuBois-she starts.-You were in charge of making autopsy on all four Quenns victims: Jenny Cook, 16, Raquele Brown, 18, Brenda Gould, 17, and Daniel Monk, 58. Is that correct?

-Yes.

-How bad were injuries you found on victims.

-Horrible.

-Can you explain that little more detaly, please?

-Sure. First three victims had multiple injuries such as bruises and broken bones all over the body, but mostly around leg, arm and face eria. It seems somebody was brutaly hiting them with some sort of blunt object, possibly nunchaka, over the body prior to murder. They all also had lots of non-fatal stabing wounds all over the body, but mostly around face, breast and stomack eria, made with same type of knife used to kill them, also prior to death. Those were clear evidences of horrible torture. And, eventualy, they all had their throats cuted with big force, in Jenny Cook's case three times, wich caused injuries wich lead to their deaths, wich was mostly caused by blood letting, except in Jenny Cook's case, in wich she literaly choked to death with her own blood. In Daniel Monk's case, death was very quick, but brutal and painful: he was identifeid by fingerprints because his face was almost completly smashed with brick: that caused severe head trauma and brain bleeding and, eventualy, quick death.

-You agree those deaths were extremly brutal?

-Yes. It is evident that most of the victims were dyng for long period of time and were brutaly tortured prior to death.

-On level of 1 to 10, how would you describe brutality of that murders?

-8.

-In your opinion, what kind of person is able to do such a thing?

-Objection, your honour!-Tracy's lawyer yells.-We are not here too make verdict based on somebody's personal opinion!

-Sustained!-judge tells, then turns to prosecutor.-Any other questions, Ms Pratt?

-Only one more-she says.-Dr. DuBois, you were also asked to compare knife found in backpack in closet in Tracy Davis's room with injuries found on Jenny Cook, Raquel Brown and Brenda Gould, is that correct?

-Yes.

-Did it matched?

-Yes, perfectly.

-You also confirmed that killer is right handed, between 5'8 and 5'10 tall, right?

-Yes.

-Wich matches to Tracy Davis?

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-she says, walks back to her spot and sits down.

Tracy's lawyer stands up and starts walking towards witness, starting question:

-But, dr. DuBois-she says-description of murder can't tell you anything about... motive?

-No.

-About circumstances leading to crime?

-No.

-What lead killer to commit such terrible crime?

-No.

-In your carrier, did you saw more brutal murders.

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-she says, walks back to her spot, and sits down.

Guard takes dr. Darlene DuBois out of the court room.

-Court calls dr. Adrian Wilson to testify-judge reads.

Guard takes dr. Wilson in court room and he sits at witness bench, near judge. He is Caucasian man, in mid 30's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes, and he wears blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. He holds black brief case in his right hand.

Prosecutor starts walking towards him, starting her question.

-Dr. Wilson-she says-you are expert in fingerprint and DNA analysis, is that right?

-Yes-he says-one of top ten in this country.

-You were in charge for analysing biological traces found on idoms found in plastic containers found in old school backpack in closet found in Tracy Davis's room, is that correct?

-Yes.

-What those results prooved?

-They linked biological traces on idoms found there to first ten victims. I also managed to proove that fingerprints found on plastic containers belong to Tracy-he says, opens his brief case and tooks two posters from it, on showing photographs of two same DNA profiles, one under another.-As you can see-he says-DNA from jewerly found in one of plastic containers matches to DNA profile made from hairs from Daisy Silvers hair brush found in her room, wich was left intact after the murder.-He puts that back in brief case, tooks another poster showing photographs of two same fingerprints one under another: first on top of empty plastic container, recovered by super glu fingerprinting method,and other is in black in, on fingerprint chart.-As you can see, fingerprint found on Tupperware box in wich Daisy Silver's jewerly was found perfectly matches to one of fingerprints from ste of Tracy Davis's fingerprints tooken during booking.

-That's all, your honour-she says, walks back to her place and sits down.

-I have no questions for this witness, your honour-Tracy's lawyer says.

Guard takes Dr. Adrian Wilson out of the court room.

-Court calls dr. Amy Smith to testify-judge reads.

Guard takes dr. Smith in court room. She sits on witness bench, near judge. She wears white shirt, black skirt, black women's shoes with low heels, and black leather purse over her right shoulder.

Prosecutor stands up and slowly walks towards her.

-Dr. Smith-she starts-you were in charge of comparing bleach found in bathroom in Tracy Davis's house and duct tape found in old school backpack found in closet in Tracy's room, is that correct.

-Yes.

-How did you do that?

-I measured length and girth of both duct tape found in her room and that found on victaims, I compared that proportions, and I also compared edges under microscope and compared them with knife found in backpack, then cuted of small pieces of both duct tapes, tested them using mass spectrometry and compared results. I also used mass spectrometry method with traces of bleach.

-And?

-As you can see-she says, tooking big poster from her purse and showing it to judge and other people in court room-it all matched perfectly.-She then puts it back.

Poster contains printed photographs, wich show microscopic comparison of two pieces of duct tape, wich match, comparison of knife blade with two edges of two seperate pieces of duct tape, wich match, and chemical profile of duct tape and bleach, one under another, wich also match.

-That's all, your honour-prosecutor says, walks to her spot and sits down.

-I have no questions for this witness either, your honour-Tracy's lawyer says.

Guard takes dr. Amy Smith out of the court room.

Guard takes Amy Smith in court room. She sits on witness bench, near the judge.

-Court calls Aaron Hotchner to testify-judge reads.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron Hotchner slowly walks to witness bench and sits there.

He and his team were siting inside, since there was no room outside, so they had privilege to study prosecutor's and lawyers interogation techniques, but that didn't helped him at all.

He is looking speechlessly while prosecutor is walking towards him, like prey watches predator.

-Mr. Aaron Hotchner-she starts-I understand you are head of BAU, Behavioral Analyisis Unit, special part of FBI in charge of investigating crimes like serial, mass or spree killing, rapes and abductions using criminal profilic. Is that correct?

-Yes-he answers.

-And you were also working on Tracy Davis case, is that correct?

-Yes.

-What criminal profile of killer did you make before Tracy Davis was caught?

-Or criminal profile stated killer would be Caucasian male, young, sadistic, intelligent, with average to above average IQ, that he is probably Well educated and that he was probably charged before because he has great knowledge of forensic and police procedures, that he is sadistic and that he probably had bad experience with person who matches to profile of victims prior in his life

-Well, I guess we can both agree that, this time, profile you made wasn't qute... correct.

-Yes.

-But some foundings were correct. Tracy had bad experience with girl who matched to profile of victims. And IQ testing made prior to trial showed she has IQ 150.

-Yes.

-Would you say that Tracy Davis is... sadistic?

After short silence, Hotch answers:

-Partialy.

-What do you mean by that?-prosecutor asks.

-Well, sadists achieve sexual fulfillment during their crimes. That wasn't a case at Tracy, but it is obious she felt some sort of pleasure-maybe relief-during tortures and murders.

-What type of serial killer is Tracy Davis.

-Mixed.

-What does that means?

-She shows characteristics of both organized and disorganized killers. Organized serial killers plan murders, bring murder weapons and bondage materials and usualy leave very little evidence behind. Disorganized serial killers attack random victaims without planing, use improvised weapons and usualy leave plenty of evidences behind. During most of her murders, she was killing random victims, without planning, used improvised weapons and bondage materials, but she had enough presence of mind to clean up crime scenes after the murder, leaving no evidences behind and, most notably, to stay uncaught for two years at such young age. It should also be notted that, at Daniel Monk's case, she acted completly as disorganized killer, killing random victim with improvised weapon and puting no try to cover up her tracks, but during first tree Queens murders she acted completly as organized killer, stalking victims, planning murders, bringing murder weapons and bondage materials and leaving no evidences or witnesses behind. But, mixed classification is the most correct one.

-Would you say she can be rehabilitated?

-I think she definetly has potential for that.

-But, from evidences and testimonies presented here, do you think she should be trailed as an adult?

After short silence, he whispers:

-Yes, I do.

-That's all, your honour-prosecutor says, walks to her spot and sits down.

Lawyer starts walking towards him, starting her question:

-Mr. Hotch-she starts-you said that she definetly has potential for rehabilitation.

-Yes, I did.

-Can you explain this more detaly, please?

-Of course. During interogation, she showed remorse for her crimes. She never get adequative psychiatric help she obiously needed, so it is highly possible that, if she got it, she wouldn't grow in serial killer. And, most notably, she showed EMOTIONS.

-That's all, your honour-she says, walks back to her spot and sits down.

Hotch walks back to his spot and sits down.

-Court calls Jennifer Jareau to testify-judge reads.

J.J. walks to witness bench and sits there.

Prosecutor starts walking towards her, starting her question.

-Ms Jerau-she starts-You briefly talked with Tracy Davis shortly after her arrest, is that correct?

-Yes.

-Can you describe it, please?

-I asked her does she knows what she did is wrong. She said she does. Then I asked her why she did that, if she knows that it is wrong. She said: To feel better. Then she started cryng. I huged her and waited for her to calm down, then walked away.

-That's all your honour-prosecutor says, walks back to her spot, and sits down.

Lawyer stands up, and, without walking to J.J., starts:

-She was cryng?

-Yes.

-For how long?

-About five minutes.

-Cryng is signed of remorse, right?

-Yes.

-And remorse is first, very important step towards rehabilitation, is that correct?

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-lawyer says and sits down.

J.J. walks back to her spot and sits down.

-Court calls dr. Mary Teeger to testify-judge reads.

Guard takes dr. Teeger in court room. She is in early 30's, Caucasian, about 5'5 tall, average weight, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears white shirt and black skirt.

Prosecutor starts walking towards her, starting her question:

-Dr. Teeger-she starts-you spend a week with Tracy Davis in forensic hospital in order to make diagnosis. Is that correct?

-Yes.

-Did you make one?

-Yes.

-What does it states and what lead you to that conclusions?

-Well, during time in forensic hospital, while she was kept away from her family and friends and wasn't alouded to have visitors, she showed clear signs of stress and wory, she would often complain about headeches, she would often cry herself to sleep and would often avoid any physical contact with me, like she was afraid that I may hurt her. That lead me to conclusion that she suffers from SAD-Separation Anxiety Disorder. I ordered her to read file about her rape and afrer some time she vomited and started cryng and screaming. That lead me to conclusion that she also suffers from PTSD: Posttraumatic stress disorder.

-What is your Final conclusion?

-She definetly suffers from Separation anxiety and Posttraumatic stress disorder. She can be dangerous if she doesn't receives right treatment, but institutionalization isn't necessary for that. She is disturbed but sane, and definetly capable to stand trial.

-That's all, your honour-prosecutor says, walks to her spot and sits down.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards her, starting her question:

-We all heard what you diagnosed to Tracy Davis, dr. Teeger. I would like to hear what you DIDN'T diagnosed to her.

-I didn't diagnosed her anything else except for Separation anxiety and Posttraumatic stress disorder.

-Can people with only that kinds of mental ilness be rehabilitated?

-Yes.

-Stop being dangerous for society?

-Yes.

-And have normal life like everybody else?

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-she says, walks to her spot and sits down.

Guard takes dr. Teeger out of the court room.

Prosecutor stands up and says:

-I would like cross-examining Ms Davis, your honour-she says.

Tracy walks to witness bench and sits there.

Prosecutor starts walking towards her, starting her question.

-Ms Davis-she starts-you say you are sorry for murdering your victims. Is that correct?

-Y... Yes-Tracy answers.

-But you still murdered them.

-Yes.

-And tortured them.

-Yes.

-With great amount of violence.

-Yes.

-If you would be found not guilty on this trial, and released, would you do that again?

-Yes.

-If somebody saw you killing Daisy Silver, how would you... take care of it?

After short silence, Tracy whispers:

-I... I would kill him. Or her.

-Like you did with Daniel Monk?

-Y... Yes.

-Even if that was, lets say, five year old girl?

Tracy looks down and, after short silence, she whispers:

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-prosecutor says, with smug on her face. She walks back to her spot and sits down.

Lawyer starts walking towards Tracy, starting her question:

-Ms Tracy-she starts-do you want help?

-Yes.

-Do you want stop doing this, or even feeling need for that, right?

-Yes.

-And you confessed.

-Yes.

-Knowing that will put you away.

-Yes.

-And that, when that happens, you won't be able to continue killing.

-Yes.

-That's all, your honour-lawyer says, walks back to her spot, and sits down.

-Trial will be continued after half hour break-judge announces.

#

After half hour break, judge walks back in and sits on her spot.

-We heard lots of arguments today-she starts.-And also lots of facts, moral dilemas, and materials to think about.

This is bench trial. Defense asked for it, and prosecution agreed. I am here to decide is Tracy Davis guilty or innocent. From what I heard, there is no doubt in myind that Tracy Davis is guilty.

But I am also here to decide would she be sentenced as juvenile or as an adult.

Tracy Davis commited very brutal crimes. And she puted up lots of try to get away with that, and was sucessful with that.

But this job teached me to look outside the box.

Not to look only deeds themselves, but also what lead to them.

Tracy Davis lived terrible thing. She never even got adequative help. She never got a chance to learn how to cope with her fears, frustrations and anger caused by violence with something else but, again, violence. She had trauma, and was going through very tough and confusing period of human life: adolescence. And fact that Joann Cook still continued mocking her and her tragedy, enjoyed on it and got away with it every time definetly didn't helped her. She is first victim in this whole case.

That definetly isn't excuse for such brutal murders, but is definetly a reason for Tracy Davis to be sentenced as juvenile.

With that in mind, I found Tracy Davis guilty and I am sentencing her, as juvenile, on life sentence. She will serve her sentence in Joann Benes's female juvenile facility. You won't be eligible for parole till you turn 18. If you wouldn't be paroled then, you will continue serving your sentence, up for parole every five years. Parole board will decide will you be transported in women's prison if not paroled after turning 18 or stay in facility. You will spend night in custody, and transported in facility next morning.

Only one loud are news reporters, who try ask Tracy questions while she is taken away by two armed guards. Most of other people are quiet, but lots of them obiously aren't satisfied with sentence.

Daisy Silver' mother looks at Tracy, with rage in her eyes. She tells her:

-From moment my daughter was buried, I gave promise to both myself and her, that I won't die till I see her killer, person who could bash her head, bind her, force cloff down her throat to muffle her cries for help, and slash her neck beyond recognition. I wanted to know how he or she looks like...

And now I see her.

Guards aloud her family and Mike to hug her, but they were keeping eye on them.

Mike whispers in her ear:

-Tracy, listent to me, CAREFULLY. Be very carefull. Don't trust ANYONE.

-What do you mean?

-Daisy Silver's parents owe car company. They are VERY Richard. Money buys everything. Watch your backs.

She is taken away.

Mike stays standing motionlesly in courner.

He tries not to cry. He realy does. He doesn't wants to. He wants to be strong...

But, as they say...

You can't always get what you want.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, Tracy can't sleep that night.

She was in facility twice, but for realy short time. And now she will be there for at least two years, two months and one day.

Of course, she is in custody for two months. But that's not the same, altough it is real prison, something even worse then facility. Here, she is isolated, but also protected from other, grown up, dangerous criminals: they are giving her food in cell, she doesn't has to go in prison kitchen, and she only comes out one hour on day in yard, after everyone else are gone, and on shower, three times on week; again, after everyone else are gone. (Unfortunately, nobody tries to cleaun up before she takes a shower; probably so they wouldn't need to do that again after she is done). Now, she will start real, long term prison life. Or, more correctly, juvenile facility life.

Tracy tries not to think about that, but she can't stop her. Of course, she is only thinking about the worst things: beating, shanking, bullyng, rape, poor food, poor higyene, isolation from your loved ones...

And the worst thing is: those ideas actualy AREN'T over the top.

She remembers one song she and Mike like, and starts singing it to herself:

_Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth._

_They say in Heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_When the night falls down, _

_I wait for you, and to come around_

_And the world's alive_

_With the sound of kids on the street outside_

_When you walk into the room_

_You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinnin' with the starts above_

_And you lift me up_

_In the wawe of love_

_Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_They say in Heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_When I feel alone, I reach for you and you bring me home_

_When I'm lost at sea_

_I have your voice, and it carries me_

_In this world, we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby, I was afraid before_

_I'm not afraid, any more._

_Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_They say in Heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby, I was afraid before_

_I'm not afraid, any more._

_Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth._

_They say in Heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

She falls asleep about half hour later.

She would probably fall asleep earlier if she sang it once again, but when she started singing it again, some guy yelled: "Shut up you bitch, I'm tryng to sleep here!", so she decided to keep her mouths shut.

She has a dream she often has lately.

She dreams she is in dark alley, alone, frightend. She desperately runs all over in order to found her way out, but she always fails.

And then, she runs into Joann.

She pushes her on the ground, and tries to have her way with her. She is tryng to fight off, and she clearly sees Sheila, Shermain, and Emily in her eyes, in crushed car, lifeless, covered with blood.

After some time, Joann gets bored and pushes her away. She suddenly starts falling, and wakes up on same place from begining of the dream. Only now, it is even darker in there, and only lights are sinister flames burning here and there...

And light wich comes from beautiful, green, sunny hill, wich looks like hundreds of miles away, but still clearly visible.

And her victims are on top of it.

All eleven of them.

Dressed in white, happy.

She tries to come to them, but fails.

And, suddenly, she feels like she is broken inside.

She falls down on her knees and says them:

-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so selfish and stupid that I tought I have right to take my rage on. I'm sorry for doing that to you, who never did anything bad to me, my family, or, I believe, anybody else. I would give anything to get time back and fix it, but I can't. So... just, please, please, forgive me...

And she suddenly founds herself with Sheila, Shermain, Emily, and Mike, free, happy.

And then she hears male voice yelling: "Wake up time!"

And she wakes up alone, in her cell.

It is six am. They give her breakfast in cell: two eggs, toast, tomato, some ham and some milk.

Hour later, when she is done and nobody else is in shower room, they take her there, where she takes shower and brushes her teeths.

Then, they put her handcuffs and, in pursuit of two armed guards, they her outside, to police car parked in front of prison, on back seat, and shut the doors behind.

Two young police officers-man and woman-are in charge with her. Woman is driving.

They said her, day earlier, that trip will last for two hours, without pause.

During ride, she slowly fades in event from happier times...

_Daytime, sunny weather. Tracy and Mike are lyng in bed in her room, huged, covered with blankets and bed sheets. They have no clothes on. It is obious they recently had sex._

_-Mike... how do you see us?-she asks._

_-Uhmm... naked, at this moment, I guess._

_-I mean, in future. Do you think we will still be together in, I don't know, five years, for example?_

_After short silence, he gently kisses her in mouths and says her:_

_-We may not be couple then. Or we won't be so close then. But, on some level, we will always be close. And in love._

_-You realy think so?_

_-No. I know so._

-We're here!

As soon as she hears that and feels car stoping, Tracy fades back.

She looks at facility.

It is large, five-store, brick-builded building painted in blue, with many big windows without bars, but with some sort of bullit-proof glass. Yard is big and nice, with grass and flowers, but also with lots of off-puting body-building machines. Front doors are large, iron, painted in red. Name of facility is writen on them. Facility is suronded with big bares made in fence, about ten feets tall. On field outside is tall tower, with two armed guards with K-47 rifles and bullit-proof vests on top of it. There are two armsed guards outside, in front of the fence doors, and two armed guards in front of facility's front doors.

Guards in front of fence let them in yard, and that in front of the front doors let them inside. They walk to desk, in front of wich clerk is siting. Two guards-man and wan-are standing near by. Woman examines Tracy with metal detector but founds nothing, except for eria around her hands (due to handcuffs). Woman also searches her, but founds nothing alarming. Then clerk gives her prison uniform and plastic bracelet withprosison number. Woman takes handcuffs of her hands and leads you in special room, then waits for her to put on uniform and bracelet. Tracy does so in few minutes and then walks out, closing the doors behind. Woman puts her handcuffs back on and she and man lead her in prison elivator wich leads them to fifth store, cell block E. There are security cameras in every hallway. All cells doors are grey and made of iron, with small window on each of them, made of bullit proof glass.

After showing documents to guards, one of them unlocks cell number five with master key (every cell has six-penal lock of best class) and they take handcuffs of Tracy's hands and lead her inside. Guard then closes and locks the cell doors behind.

Walls in cell are painted in white. On back wall are two big clean windows with bullit-proof glass. There is no security cameras in cell, but there are two smoke alarms. In left corner of it is two-store bed.

Somebody is olready siting on first-store bed. That is girl in mid teens, Caucasian, about 5'7 tall, average weight, with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in same prison uniform Tracy has, and blue sneakers.

For first few moments, they look at each other in silence.

Then girl asks her:

-So... You are the Headstone killer, right?

**Song I used is Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle :)**


	8. Chapter 8

-Yes-Tracy says.

-Nice to meet you-girl says.-I'm Jenny Heffernan.

-You heard about me?

-Everyone here did. Whenever underage girl in 100 mile radius commits some gruesome crime-wich isn't so rare, by the way-we tend to found out informations about her, case, etc., because it is almost sure that, if she would be trailed as minor, they will send her here. We need to know who coming to live with us.

-So... what do you think about... this.

-I think I will move on second store bed-she says.-So I can keep eye on you.

-First, I will need to know why are you here-Tracy says.

-Agrivated sexual battery-Jenny says.

Tracy looks at her motionlesly, in teror.

-Gotcha!-Jenny laughs after few seconds.-I'm here because of armed robbery. Several of them, actualy. I never did gruesome thing like that I said few seconds ago.

Tracy breaths off, in relief.

-Or at least they couldn't proove it-Jenny says.

Tracy decides to pretend that she didn't hear that.

-Just kidding-Jenny says.-You can have the upper bed.

-Thank you-Tracy says and climbs on it.

-You're welcome-Jenny says.

-So...-Tracy starts.-What is life like over here?

-You get some crap for lunch at 7:30 am, some shit for lunch at 2 am and some trash for dinner at 7 pm. Lights are of at 10 pm. Time to sleep, tgey say. We have right onthree showers on week: Monday, Friday and Sunday. Oh, yes! After dinner, before returning to cells, you will scrub down floor in hallway, together with others.

-They don't have employees for that?

-This is part of geting psychologicaly and physicaly mature and important part of rehabilitation and learning about real importance of serious work, or, If I qute facility manager, "That's for you to learn what is real life like and to finaly become useful, you wortless bitches and daughters of bitches and sons of a bitches."

-Huh-Tracy says.

-You will start attending facility school your second day here. You will have it from 8 am to 2 pm, when lunch begins. If you have psychiatric treatment ordered by court, you will talk with shrink three times a week from 6 to 6:50 pm.

-And in free time?

-Time for recreation in yard is from 4 to 5 pm. In meantime you can visit libary, listent to radio, watch TV, read... They have computers in libary. You can ho on Internet. How old are you?

-15. Born on 10th May 1996.

-Oh. So, you have 16th birthday tomorow. Nice.

Tracy roles her eyes.

-I'm 16-Jenny says.-Born on 20th April 1996. I'm here for ten months now.

-What is your sentence?

-10 years.

-Weren't you trailed as minor?

-Yes, I were. What's your sentence.

-Life. Possibility of parole in two years and one day.

-Yes... possibility...

After short silence, Tracy asks:

-Why... why did you do that stuff.

Jenny starts thinking about it.

-I had enough of everything. I wannet to do something. To calm down my anger. Why did you do that... what you did? I was doing some researches, but...

-I couldn't stand it anymore-she says.-One person has hurt me. And my family. And get almost no punishment for it. I wannet to take my rage on her, but I couldn't. So I turned to those who reminded me on her. Cowardly, selfishly, stupid, I know. But, I did what I did. And now I'm here.

Jenny turns on TV. There is some documentary about serial killers. Tracy is too drained to fight over a channel.

She slowly started remembering the worst day of her life...

_Tracy is siting on back seat of smashed black Ford, in ditch, cryng and shaking. Shermain is siting on driver's seat, Sheila on pasenger's seat, Emily on back seat next to Tracy. They are all dead. Blood and smashed glass is everywhere. Tracy is eight years old, with long black hair and black eyes, about 4 feet tall, average weight. She wears red T-shirt, blue shorts and blue sandals. Joann walks to car. She is obiously druged, 17 years old, Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long curly orange hair and blue eyes. She wears white T-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. She opens drivers side doors and examined glovecompartment. She founds screwdriver. She notices Tracy on back seat. She climbs in and walks to her. She notices Tracy weting herself. She smiles and puts screwdriver under Tracy's throat. _

_-Let's go, baby-she smiles._

_She pushes Tracy from tge car and they start walking away. During walk, Joann starts pulling hand under Tracy's shorts._

-Tracy... Tracy?

Tracy wakes up.

-What-she asks.

-You fall asleep. It's lunch time.

Tracy stands up and walks with Jenny through opened cell doors. They both stand in line for lunch. In line, Tracy sees lots of girls, different age, race, looks. There are dozens of them.

Armed guards lead them to end of hallway, then on left, in prison kitchen. Middle of room is filled with wooden white desks and chairs. They open doors and let them in. They pass near clerk who gives them plates and dishes, then stand in line in front of opened kitchen window.

Once Tracy finaly gets there, cook gives here some vegetable soup, some potatoes and salad and glass of water. Tracy sits on one smaller desk in near corner of room. One girl sits next to her. She is Caucasian, about 5'8, average weight, in mid teens, with long brown hairs and brown eyes.

-You're a new one, right?-she asks Tracy.

-Yes-Tracy says.

-I only want to say you to be carefull.

-Why.

-I'm here for three years now. I know what hapened two years ago.

-What hapened?

-Four girls came in shower room. Three of them came out.

They quickly ate their lunch without apetite, in silence, and let guards to take them back in their cells.

Jenny comes back in cell ten minutes after Tracy.

-You were quick-she notices.

-Do you know what hapened in shower room three years ago?-Tracy asks her.

-I heard things. You olready found out about that?

-Yes.

-Look... Those girls get into a fight wich ended tragically. You just need to be carefull. Not geting in those things.

-Are those girls... Still here?

After short silence, Jenny answers:

-Yes. I don't know who they are. But I heard you know carate and stuff, right? You can defend yourself.

-But, there are three of them!

-Just don't worry. That doesn't happens so often as you think.

In silence, they sit back on their beds and continue watching TV. Some romantic comedy is on.

-Do you have a boyfriend?-Jenny asks Tracy.

-Yes-she answers.

-Is he... waiting for her.

-Yes.

-He is your age?

-Yes. Few months younger.

-You know it will be hard for him, right?

-I know. That's the reason why I slipped him something in pocket before they tooked me away.

#

Mike is on pasenger seat of his fathers car. George is driving them back home. Mike notices something in right pocket of his pants. He tooks it out. It turns out those are black woman's panties.

His father notices it, and Mike quickly hides them back in pocket.

-Buy her new one when she comes out-his father advises him, smiling.-By then, that will be... rubed out.

Mike's face turns red. Luckily, mom and Zoey didn't noticed a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

During free time, cell doors are opened so inmates can hang out and visit places like libaries, but everything is still very well secured by prison stuff and security cameras.

-I'm going in libary-Tracy says to Jenny.-Maybe I will read something.

Jenny only knods and continues watching movie.

Jenny walks out of cell and starts walking down the hallway. It feels realy wierd walking through prison hallway on way to libary. That's when you realy start feeling that you live prison life.

Tracy founds libary using board on wall, near end of the hallway. She climbs downstairs, then moves to right. Soonly she walks to big glass doors on wich it says "LIBARY". She slowly walks in, closing the doors behind.

Libary is seperated on part for children (till age of 14) and for adults (from 15 up).

Every part has lots of tall brown wooden book shelfs full of book and, in front of first book shelf, five brown wooden desks with black leather chairs in front. On every one of that desk is one computer and one printer.

Lybarien on child's part is man, Caucasian, about 5'10, in mid 30's, slightly overweight, with short black hair and black eyes, rare black beard and moustaches. Lybarien on adults part is woman, in early 40's, Afroamerican, about 5'4 tall, average weight, with long curly black hair and black eyes. They both wear casual working clothes. There is nothing out of place on them... Except for holsters with guns and paper-spreys.

There is only one girl there, siting in front of second desk on the left, playing video games on computer. She can't be older than 13. She is about 5 feet tall, Asian, thin, with long black hair and black eyes.

Tracy slowly walks on part for adults. It also has parts with computers, much on same way as part for children. Two girls are siting on first two desks from the right. First is Caucasian, in late teens, about 5'8, overweight, with long curly brown hair, brown eyes and big scar on right cheek. Other is Caucasian, in mid teens, about 5'4, average weight, with long red hair and blue eyes.

First one is playing some video game. Second one is searching pornography pages.

They both only glare at her briefly.

Tracy sits on chair in front of first desk on the right and opens Google. She types "Joann Cooks juvenile facility 2010 murder" and clicks on Search.

She founds link on article with title: "17 year old girl killed in New York's maximum security woman's juvenile facility" and clicks on it.

Soonly, page opens, and she founds detail New York Times article about incident.

Basicly, it says that 17 years old Melany Hetzel, incarcerated there eight months prior to incident on two years sentence for drug posetion and drug use, was killed at about 4 pm on 22nd February 2010 in facility's shower room. Shower was at 2:30 pm, immediately after lunch. Those girls were at detention for some short time because of prank they did on class. Because of that, they were last ones to have lunch and last ones to have shower. Half hour later, they walked out the shower room shaken, still naked and covered with blood. Guards found girl inside, beaten to death. Girls admited they, well, tried to have their way with her and ended up killing her when she refused and tried to fight of. Bloody fingerprints, palm prints and footprints, wich forensics matched to them, were all over the place. It remains unkown why nobody heard her screams. Girls were ages of 14 and 15, incarcerated there for vandalism, assaults and burgularies. Their identities remain secret.

She found another article in wich it states girls were trailed as minors, got ten years for 2nd degree murder and 1st degree sexual assault and continued serving their time in facility.

After that, Tracy goes back in her cell, now even more nervous.

-Did you read something interesting?-Jenny asks her.

-Yes... I guess-Tracy muffles.

Soonly after, one of the guards announces that there is time to be in yard, for them who want so. Jenny stands up and starts walking away, then turns to Tracy.

-I'm going. How about you?-she asks her.

-After short thinking, Tracy says:

-Sure, why not-and climbs down.

Jenny smiles and they start walking to yard together. Tracy is following Jenny and they soonly make their way in yard.

It is nice, sunny weather. Lots of girls are there. Some of them are doing excercises, even lift bows. Tracy decides not to look that. She and Jenny make their way to four swings in back side of a yard. Suddenly, few girls walk in front of them. They are both average height and weight, Caucasian. First one has long black hair and black eyes, other one long blue hair and green eyey, third one long brown hair and brown eyes.

-You're a new one?-black-haired asks Tracy.

-Yes-Tracy says.

-I heard you killed 11 people-blonde one says.

-It is what it is-Tracy says.-What do you want.

-We want you to know-black-haired says-despite how badass you might been outside, that doesn't worts nothing here. WE ARE only thing that matters here. We're above You. If You do something we don't like, we will warn you. But, if you do that again...

-Then what?-Tracy asks.

-You hope You won't found out-brown haired says.

-But we will shiw you how we warn people-black haired says, walks closer to her and punches her in stomack.

Tracy falls down in pain, fighting for air.

-What the hell is your problem?!-Jenny yells and walks towards them. Black-haired grabs her around the neck.

-What's up, Jenn?-she asks.-You realy care for this one, huh? I'm not suprised. There are some good part on her. Would it be the same like Mary Wilson? Please, don't bond. In this days you can read Playboy on Internet. That will be good enough substitute for you.

She then lets her go, causing Jenny to fall down, fighting for air. Tracy helps her to stand up. Girls walk away. Both Jenny and Tracy sit on swings.

-Who are these assholes?-Tracy asks Jenny.

-Hillary Dahmer, Melissa Bundy and Marilynn Kallinger-Jenny says.

-Do you think they did that... two years ago?

-I don't know-Jenny says.-I only know Tgey are real pains in the ass since I got here and that they are here for years now.

After short silence, Tracy asks:

-Jenny... who is Mary Wilson?

Jenny tooks few deep breaths and explains:

-She was there for six months and came out shortly before you came here. She was there because of assault. We two had... a thing. I was always protective towards her.

Jenny starts cryng, and Tracy gently hugs her, tryng not to think about the "thing".

And after some time, they started moving back and forth and swings, flyng up and down, and started feeling there are good people on this world.

#

After dinner (tuna salade), Tracy was scrubbing down floor for almost an hour with other inmates, then lied, tired, in her bed. Although lights are off at 10 pm, she and Jenny fall asleep almost immediately.

Mike, however, has problems sleeping.

So, he starts singing to himself:

_"Oh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oh, Heaven is a place on Earth..."_

If that doesn't works, he still has panties, sun cream and Tracy' mug shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Tracy had the same dream like during her last night in custody.

Only, this time, she ended up like Melany.

She wakes up all covered in sweat, shortly before wake up time.

She would probably scream, if she didn't need to fight for air almost whole minute afte the dream.

Jenny, semingly, has no troubles sleeping at all.

-Happy birthday-Jenny says to her before they stand in line for breakfast, and they hug each other.

-Thank you-Tracy says her while they are walking in line to prison kitchen.

-You're welcome-Jenny smiles.

Today, they are lucky enough to sit for breakfast together, alone, in very corner of the room. They have Fruit loops with milk for breakfast.

-Big day for you today-Jenny comments during breakfast.-School.

-Yes-Tracy says, then remembers something.-Why weren't you in school tomorow.

-I was suspended-Jenny comments.-For a week. It ends today.

-Why were you suspended?

-I brought rat on class-she explains.

-There are rats here?!

-Here and there.

-Do you think we will be in same class?

-Probably, since there is only one class.

-But, aren't like hundreds of girls here?

-Well, they are mostly all High school drop outs. Or middle school drop outs. Don't ask me to continue. Believe me: you're not ready.

They see those three girls from the yard walking away and giving them few evil smirks.

-Just ignore them-Jenny advises Tracy.

-That never works-Tracy says.

-I know-Jenny says.-But I don't know what else to do.

They finish breakfast few minutes later. They briefly go back in their cells to use the toilet, then Jenny shows Tracy line for school, and they both stand in it. There are about 30 girls in the line. They are all mostly in early to mid teens, there are no lots of them older than that.

Guard leads them downstairs, then on the left, to big wooden doors on wich word "SCHOOL". Jenny informs Tracy that clerk on desk near doors will give her all stuff needed. Clerk gives her backpack and schoolplan, and Tracy walks in together with other girls.

School is pretty much the same like any other. Walls are painted in blue. On the middle of front wall is big green blackboard. Big brown wooden teachers desk is near the blackboard. Brown wooden chair is in front of it. There are about five brown wooden student's desks in about six lines there, with one white wooden chair in front of every desk.

After everyone sit down, Tracy notices that desk behind Jenny's desk is empty, so she sits there. Jenny notices that, and they smile to each other.

Tracy puts backpack on the floor near her desk, puts her school plan at desk and looks at it. Six classes. First one: English. She opens her backpack and founds English book, one of notebooks and small box with writing suplies, and she puts that on her desk.

She knows she will have lots of schoolwork to catch up, due to being two months in custody without any education, but she hopes she will manage to pull that out. School was never problem for her.

Those three girls walk to her. Melissa Bundy tooks Tracy's backpack and throws contest of it on Tracy.

-Why?-Tracy asks.

-For fun-Hillary Dahmer says.

-Somebody had fun with your face, bitch-Jenny muffles, but not to loud.

Hillary walks to her and slaps her over face.

-Are You done?-Jenny asks.-I don't want to get STD-s.

They look at her for few moments, but then walk away, spiting on Jenny and on Tracy's backpack while passing by.

Tracy and Jenny share a smile, and Tracy gently touches Jenny's face, on place where hited it.

Soonly afterwards, English teacher walks in. She is Caucasian woman, in early 30's, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears white shirt, long black skirt and black women's shoes with low heelsMtTill

-Hi everyone-she says and sits at her desk.-As you probably know, we have new student. I believe you all meet her olready. Last time we were talking about English literature in 11th century...

#

That day in school, Mike feels so wierd. He missed school yesterday due to trail, and know, it seems everybody are keeping on distance from him, not knowing what to tell him. He understands them, but still, that feels so wierd. And wrong.

He wannet to talk about that with his dad that morning during breakfast, expecting that to happen, but he was too busy discussing with mom about puting honey in coffe.

He walked into his classrooom first, sat at his desk and started pretending being busy with reading, to avoid that awkward moment when you walk in classroom and everybody stop talking and then that awkward silence... But still, it doesn't helps. Classmates passing by him, glaring at him, whispering about him, then pretending they're not interested... And they are BAD at it. REALY, REALY BAD.

Finaly, their Math teacher walks in.

Mike doesn't recalls ever being so happy about begining of Math class like today.

Mhe hopes Tracy has good time also... As good as it can be in juvenile facility.

_Happy birthday, Tracy._

#

Tracy and Jenny sit together at lunch at 2 pm, after school.

-That went out good, right?-Jenny asks her, smiling.

-Better then this-Tracy comments after tryng lunch (hot dog and sour cabbage).

-Again problems with those bitches, huh?-Jenny comments.

-Yes-Tracy says.-Fuck them.

-We will be the first ones who didn't-Jenny notices, and they both gigle.

#

Mike sits on his and Tracy's place for lunch. He wears white T-shirt, brown shorts and red sneakers. Without apetite, he starts eating his tuna sandwich. His friend, Zack, walks towards him. He is about 6 feet tall, Caucasian, 16 years old, average weight, strong, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he wears his football dress, white sneakers, and black backpack on his backs.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi-Mike muffles.

-I... I heard-he says.

-Yes-Mike knods.

-I... I'm sorry.

-I know you are.

Zack didn't sat on Tracy's spot. He decided standing.

#

That night, Tracy is studyng English before dinner, when guard walks in and says:

-Tracy, You have mail.

He tosses her few birthday cards and packages.

From mom, dad, brother...

Mike...

Birthday cart, hand-made, with big red heart drawn, and photograph of two of thtogetgeher inside.

And, in heart, handwriten:

"Happy 16th birthday, my little black sugar. I'm keeping you in my heart."

And package, with name Mike writen on it, with special addition of her favorite book, first book from Twilight saga, inside.

And, suddenly, her tears begin to fall.

She breaks down, and Jenny hugs her.

#

Doorbell rings at one of Queens suburbian house. Tracy's foster mom opens the doors. She is Caucasian, about 5'5 tall, average weight, in mid 40's, with sholder-slight brown hair and brown eyes, and she wears blue shirt, black pants and black woolen slippers. There are tears in her eyes.

Shs notices Mike, Zoey, his mom and dad in front of the doors. Mike holds plate with chocolate birthday cake.

-Can we, uhm, celebratewith you?-Mike asks her.

She smiles, also with tears in her eyey, and lets them in.


	11. Chapter 11

Tracy and Jenny are siting at their table, eating dinner: toasts with mozarella and tomatos and rucola salad.

-I know you're sad-Jenny says.-But you realy shouldn't be. We have people out there who love you! And care for you! Can you imagine how many girls here would give everything to have that? Including me?

Tracy glares at her. Jenny bends down her head.

-You need to have... somebody-Tracy starts.-Parents...

-Yeah, parents. Those who say that I leted them down, that I'm worthless, ungrateful... And I can't be mad on them because I'm starting to believe in that.

Two clear drops start slowly rolling down from her cheeks down her beautiful skin.

-I...-she says.-I just want... somebody. To like me, be purpose in my life. He, or she, doesn't needs to be my boyfriend or girlfriend, or not even my best friend, or friend at all. Just... to be with me.

-You will found him, or her-Tracy assures her.-But, till you get out, you olready found her. That will be me.

And she gives her friendly kiss on her left cheek.

After dinner, Tracy decides to use her right for one phone call a day. After having toughts about who to call, she decides to call her family. She realy wants to call Mike, but she only has right on one phone call a day. Luckily, nobody else is in the line for the phone.

After second ring, her mom answers.

-Hi, mom-Tracy says.

-Hi, baby-she says.-Happy birthday.

-Thank you.

-We will send you big piece of birthday cake.

-Make it two-Tracy says, remembering Jenny.

-How are you doing here?

-Pretty good, actualy-Tracy says, deciding not to tell her mom about those three girls.-We had school today and so.

-You will have lots of schoolwork to catch up.

-I know-she says.-But I'm doing well.

-Did you... oh my God, how wierd this sounds... make any friends?

-Yes. With my... cellmate. You're right, this is wierd.

-Did You talked with psychiatrist?

-No. I have schecluded for Monday, Froday and Saturday. Today is Thursday.

-Do You want to hear Mike?

_"My heart be still", _Tracy thinks to herself, then asks:

-He is here?

-We decided to celebrater your birthday together.

-I would like to hear him-Tracy says.

Mom handles phone to Mike, who walks away from table, because of privacy.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi-Tracy says.

-Happy birthday.

-Thank you. Did you like my... gift?

-It was realy... uhm... usefull.

Tracy smiles, then continues.

-How was at school today.

-Very, VERY awkward. At you?

-Good! We were learning about English 11th century literature. Very interesting.

-You always liked literarture.

-Yes...

-I love you.

-I love you to.

They both hang up soonly after.

When walking back to her cell, Tracy notices Jenny standing by, looking at the floor.

-Do you want to... You know... call yours?-she asks her.

-No-Jenny whispers.

-Jenny, you need to do that. I'm sure they still care for you, they just don't know how to deal with concirne and self-guilt.

Jenny doesn't responds.

-Jenny, please-Tracy says.-Do it for me.

After short silence, Jenny whispers:

-Not today.

Then she tooks broom and starts scrubing floor with other girls. Not knowing what else to do, Tracy joins her.

#

That morning Tracy had bad headache. That damm separation annxiety!

Despite that, while in line for breakfast, she gently puts her right hand on Jenny's left shoulder and asks:

-Are you OK?

Jenny looks at her, smiles, knods her head, and says:

-Yes.

Tracy smiles at her, and she suddenly feels that her headache isn't so painful after all.

#

Early morning, sunny weather. Next day, Mike is siting on pasenger seat of his dad's car. He wears orange T-shirt, white shorts and white sneakers. His dad wears white shirt, black pants and black shoes. They both have seat belts on.

-People change, Mike-his dad is telling him.-Same worths for you, and for Tracy. You need be in touch with that, so keep contact with her. Call her, send her letters,visit her.

-OK-Mike knods his head.

-It's never too much. You don't want you two to meet after she is released and found out you became strangers.

They pass by Tracy's house and see her father scrubing down grafiti MURDERER from front wall. George stops, comes out and walks towards him. He notices him.

-Two days-Tracy's father muffles.-They gave us two days. Bastards.

-Do you... uhm... Help?

-No-he muffles.-I can do that myself. Thank you anyway.

-You're welcome. Did you called a police...

-You mean, those who caught her? Those who despise her?

George walks back in his car, puts on seat belt and continues driving. After long silence, Mike says, refering to people who wrote a grafiti:

-Those assholes.

-Fuck them-George responds.

#

Mike is siting at his spot at lunch, eating hot-dog. Zack is siting on bench near him, wearing his football dress and white sneakers.

-How often are they taking showers in facility?-Zack asks Mike.

-Three times a week-Mike says.-Monday, Friday, Sunday. She has showering today.

-It must be fun-Zack's minds floath away.-All those young, developing girls naked and wet on same place. I wonder do they ever get into fight while there. Do they get into fight and start wrestling on the floor, but end up passionately kissing and rubing against each other while water is watering their warm, soft skin...

He notices Mike staring at him, baffled, and stops.

-I'm sorry-he apoligizes.

-Do you know how you can apoligize to me?-Mike asks him.-Found me clean underwear.


	12. Chapter 12

Tracy is in the shower room after class and lunch. That feels REALY wierd for her, like everybody is staring at her. She just wants do get this done as quick as possible and return to her cell.

She had hard time following the class, due to headaches. History teacher asked her question about Old Greece that day on the class. Luckily, she knew it.

Good news is that she got package with birthday cake (chocolate cake with nuts and home made cream, yummy!) and Jeniffer and she ate it after poor breakfast (fresh fruit and energetic bar).

She didn't even had good appetite. They had vegetable soup, fish, potato salade, chocolate ice-cream and Cola for lunch.

Tracy notices Jenny looking at her. Jenny's face turns red and quickly turns her look away.

After few more minutes, Tracy quickly ends showering and puts her white bathrobe on, when Jenny walks to her, also in white bathrobe.

-I need to show you something-she whispers on her ear.

Jenny leads Tracy to back side of shower room. There is one broken, out-of-Use shower there. Jenny opens top of that shower. Inside, Tracy sees razor and waxing kit.

-What's that-Tracy asks Jenny.

-They don't alou as to shave legs here-Jenny says.-Don't ask why. No offence, but Inoticesy you need to work on that.

-Is that way you were looking at me?-Tracy asks her.

Jenny's face turns red again, but she says:

-Yes, that's why.

But, Tracy feels that Jenny isn't completly honest.

Jenny handles her razor and waxing kit. They both sit on the floor under the shower.

-Wash razor in hot water first-she advises her.-You know, hygene.

Tracy does so and rubs waxing kit over her legs, then starts shaving them. Sometimes she feels that Jenny is looking at her, but every time she looks at her, Jenny is olready looking some place else.

After finishing, she handles razor and waxing kit back to Jenny, then walks ousoft shower room in dressing room. She founds her clothes, prison uniform and prison bracelet there and puts them on, leaves bathrobe there, and walks back into her cell.

Luckily, her headaches are pretty much gone now. She tooks books, notebooks and writing kit from her backpack, sits at her desk and starts writing her Math homework. She decides not to go in yard that today.

She still can't get Melany's case out of her head.

How is it possible that nobody heard her screams. None of girls mentioned muffling her screams?

And why would four girls she's 14 and 15 tried to rape 17 years old girl?

And how they ended up killing her?

She decides to google more about this case tomorow to found out more usable informations. Till that, she'll concentrate on school.

Jenny walks in soonly afterwards. She sits on her bed, tooks book from her backpack, and starts reading.

#

At 6 pm, Tracy walks from her cell to psychiatrist's office, and knocked on the doors.

Male voice from inside yells:

-Free!

She walks in, closing the doors behind.

Walls in room are painted in white. There is big black leather couch in right corner of the room. Opposite to it is big brown wooden writing desk, with brown wooden chair in front of it. There is also white leather armchair near wooden desk, facing the couch, and digital camera on handle near it, also facing the couch. Psychiatrist is siting on the armchair. He is Caucasian male in early 50's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, with short grey hair and black eyes. He wears red shirt, black pants and black shoes.

-Uh... Hi-Tracy says.

-Hi-he says.-I believe you are Tracy Davis, prisoner number 334?

-Yeah... That's me!

-I'm doctor Neil Disher-he says, walking towards her.-Nice to meet you.

They shake hands.

-Nice to meet you to.

-Sit on the couch-Neil says her, showing on couch with his hand.

Tracy does so, and Neil sits back in his armchair. He tooks notebook and own from his desk. He also turns on camera near armchair and digital clock on desk.

-Don't let camera disturb you-he says her.-I need it, but I will never show it to anybody till I'm alive. OK?

-OK-Tracy knods.-I don't need to lie down?

-Only if You want to-Neil smiles.

-I don't, actualy.

-OK. Can you tell me what's the first thing you remember from your childhood?

After short thinking, Tracy answers:

-I remember... it was sunny weather... warm... i guess I was four or five years old... I was playing in yard with our dog.

-You had a dog?

-Yes, Snoopy. Beagle.

-Tell me about your family.

-Biological family?

-Yes.

-Well... I had a father. Shermain. Very handsome, talkative man. Tall, about 6'1. Average weight. He worked as automechanic. He was working at home. He often wore that big old, dirty blue combinezon and brown working gloves. Short black hair, black eyes. I remembered he loved eating egg from meat low first before eating the rest. And his favorite food was triple-cheese lasagna. And I had mom. Sheila. She worked as flowerist in flower shop half mile away from her home. She never wore a parfemue. She always smelled on flowesrs, especialy roses. My father would often buy her potted plant for birthday or aniversaty, because she is suronded with flowers all the time anyway. And there was Emily. I was four when she was born. I think that's my second earliest recolection. My dad caryng her into my room wraped in big white towel. She LOVED Hello Kitty and Garfield. She could watch those cartoons all day long.

-When did you start attending school?

-On 15th September 2002. At age of five. I remember I was wearing white T shirt, blue shorts, small red shoes and green backpack.

-How did were you fiting in?

-OK.

-Did you make any friends first day there?

-Yey, with two girls... uhm...Sharee Muldroch and Kimmy Hofstader. And with one boy, David Blue.

-What was your favorite school subject, or subjects?

-English. And Biology.

-Can you explain why?

-Uhm... I guess because it was... it is... sort of creative. You can make up stories and sentences, you know. And Biology... Well, I always loved nature, so...

-You loved going to school.

-Yes. But I didn't particulary liked doing homework and stuff. Except if we needed to write o story or do Biology project.

-What in particular did you like about school?

-Hanging out with friends. Studyng about stuff I like. Strawbery puding from school kitchen.

-So, to put it simple, you had an ordinary, happy childhood.

-Yes... I had.

Clock beeps.

-That's it for today, Tracy-Neil says.-We'll continue tomorow.

-OK-Tracy says, knoding her head.

Neil turns of camera and puts notebook and pen back on his writing desk.

Tracy walks back into her cell and sits on her bed.

-So... how was it?-Jenny asks.

-It made me remember good stuff wich will never get back-Tracy whispers.

-At least you have happy memories-Jenny says.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenny and Tracy walk into prison kitchen and sit at their desk with their plates. It seems that nobody else wants this table, so it can be all theirs. They have lamb chomps, fries, green salad and orange juice for dinner.

Tracy's headaches are now gone. She is feeling better.

-Jenny-Tracy asks Jenny silently, during dinner-did you ever tought about Melany Hetzel's case? I mean, detaly.

-No, not actualy. Why?

-I mean, doesn't it seems odd for you? That three young girls all of the sudden tried to rape other one, older one, and ended up killing her?

-Well, I guess that's what happens sometimes, unfortunately. Why do you ask, anyway?

-I don't know. Something just... doesn't fit, I feel.

-And how do you know so many about that case.

-To be honest with you, I googled it a little few days ago at the libary. I may try to found some aditional informations tomorow.

-I can come with you, to make sure that nobody sees what are you doing.

-OK.

-What are you tryng to found, anyway?

-I don't know. Autopsy report. Crime scene photos. I'll see.

After dinner, they return to hallway and start scrubing down the floor. Tracy realy hated it. Doing same thing almost for hour, smelling bleach, wearing yellow ruber gloves and plastic shoe covers, scrubing down dirt and filth with large, ugly broom and feeling like piece of shit. But, those are fucking rules.

Melissa Bundy deliberately spited five times on part of the floor she Jenny were cleaning. They pretended that they didn't notice. What else could they do?

After they are finaly done, Jenny and Tracy walk back into their cell. Jenny turns on the TV and starts watching some comedy. Tracyl lies down and decides to fall asleep as soon as she can.

#

Things started working slightly better for Mike. He started talking with his classmates and teachers again like before, altough they are still holding distance from him, like they feel it's best to leave him alone, and like they are afraid that they will hurt him if they accidentky say or mention something wrong.

They don't mean anything bad, actualy completly opposite, but still...

Upon returning home from school at 3:20 pm, Mike felt good old feeling of usual household atmosphere.

-I don't say I'm against homosexuals as human beings-dad is explaning to mom while they are siting at the couch, drinking Cola- I just agree with Sigmund Freud's theory about them. And that is why I refuse to watch gay romantic comedy! Except for those guys in Modern family. They are hillarious!

-I got C from my Math test today-Zoey says upon returning from downstairs her room, wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and yellow woolen slippers.-My professor hates me. That son of a bitch!

-Watch your mouths, young lady!-dad yells, then stains his shirt with Cola.-Fuck!-he yelled, then turns to Zoey, who glares at him.-Do you see?-he says.-If I watched my mouths, I wouldn't be in this awkward situation right now! Hope that teaches you a lesson!

Wierd, loud sound is heard from the yard.

-Honey, I think that Rex is throwing up-mom says to dad.

-I'm not cleaning that up!-dad says.-It was your idea to give him that three week old pizza!

Yes, good old household peace...

He uses toilet first, then founds lunch in kitchen (vegetable soup, fried chicken, rice, green salad) and eats it.

He then comes into his room, and starts doing homework.

After that is done, in about one hour, he sits on his bed, thinking what to do.

Founding nothing better, he tooks Tracy's panties, hidden under his pillow, and starts studyng them. After some time, he decides to smell them.

He couldn't imagine that smell will have such an effect. It realy blowed his mind. That smell was something special-it was HERS, in real sence of word, and, somehow, by now, only phisycal conection between two of them.

Feeling increasing pressure in his underwear, he puts panties back under his pillow and tries to think about something else, but that, of course turns out to be no use what so ever.

After few minutes, he decides to get that done. He slowly rubs himself against bed corner few times, and soonly, it is all over. Of course, now there is no doubt that he needs to change his underwear and give wet one it on wash, wich he does.

Tryng not to loose it, he sits at his computer and starts playing video-games.

#

Tracy wakes up from same dream she had first night in custody. Damm it! At least she has no headaches this time.

After breakfast, lunch and school are FINALY over, she and Jenny go in the libary. This time, almost all of the computers on adult's part are avalible.

Tracy sits at one of those, and starts googling "Melany Hetzel case crime scene photos", while Jenny is walking around her, making sure that nobody sees what is she googling.

She founds link on it and clicks on it. When it opens, she sees hideous photograph: body of young, blonde, Caucasian girl lyng on the floor in shower room in poole of blood. But she manages to notice that her hands are lyng straight down her body. Why wasn't she waving with them in order to defending herself?

She then googles "Melany Hetzel's case autops report" and founds that too. All injuries were made with one same type of object. And there was no blood or skin found under her fingernails, toe nails or in her mouths except for those belonging to her, no hairs riped.

While walking back to their cell, Tracy shares her suspicions with Jenny.

-You think those three girls didn't do tha?-Jenny asks her, stunned.

-Yes, I think so.

-But what about evidences? And they confessed!

-Well... I can't explain this. Not for now.

When they walk back in their cell, they see paper on the floor. Tracy picks it up and reads it:

STOP DIGGING ABOUT MELANY OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE HER, BITCHES."


	14. Chapter 14

-Fuck.

That is first thing Jenny says after she and Jenny read the letter.

-Somebody saw us-Tracy concludes.

-It's impossible-Jenny says.-I was very carefull. There was only one other girl there. Lyberian was all intto doing something on his computer.

-Maybe somebody saw me few days ago, saw two of us going in libary today and... did the Math-Tracy says. She starts having headache again and breathing heavily. She starts desperately tryng to calm herself down and feel better. She sits on Jenny's bed, having no energy to climb on hers, and bends down her head.

-Who would do such a thing?-Jenny asks herself.

-Maybe real killer-Tracy says.

-Anybody could put it here, since cell doors are kept unlocked during this time-Jenny concludes.

-We... we need to report this-Tracy whispers.

Jenny glares at her, then sits next to her.

-To report this?-she asks her.-And confess we were researching about that? What do you think, how will they react on that? Murder brought them expensive lawsuit and lots of bad publicity olready. Do You want to be paroled? They will be interviewed by parole board. Who knows what would they made up to keep You and me here as long as they can, only to stop us from being free again and spread stories about that outside. Do you want NOT TO be treated any worse than you are? If we report this, we will be in deep shit, believe me. And how could they found out who left the note anyway? It is writen with capital letters, so handwriting analysis is impossible. I recognize this type of paper and ink. They can be found in libary and easily tooked and used by anyone. We touched the letter and olready walked all over the cell, ruining fingerprints, shoe prints, DNA traces and all other possible clues. Only security camera wich looks directly on our cell is broken and it won't be fixed till tomorow, and letter was so close to doors that anybody could slip it here from outside while passing through hallway without being noticed by guards, since we left cell doors partialy opened.

Strangely, Jenny's talk calms down Tracy a little.

Jenny walks into toilet in their cell, tooking letter with her and leaving doors opened. In front of Tracy, she rips letter above can, leting pieces to fall in it, then flushes it down the toilet. She washes hands in sink with water and soap, wipes them with paper towel, dumps it in trash can near by, and walks out, closing the doors behind. She sits next to Tracy and puts her hand around her neck.

-We will simply stop researching about that-she says.-And that's it.

-But what about victims?-Tracy says.-She deserves justice. REAL justice. And girls who are serving time for crime they didn't commit...

-I know-Jenny says.-But, unfortunately, sometimes we just can't make it all right.

Tracy starts cryng, and Jenny gently hugs her and gives her gently, friendly kiss at her forehead.

#

Mile is siting at his desk in his classroom. It is Biology class. Their teacher is talking about evolution.

He starts thinking about religion. His family are Catholics, but he feels he realy moved away from that religion. But know...

He just can't imagine that there is nothing after death, that he and Tracy won't be together forever, not after he felt how it is to be seperated from her.

And, if it is, will they be on the same place?

By their religion, God would forgive sins to anybody who feels regret, but is that enough?

And if God exists, why did he aloud that to happen to Tracy and eleven murders wich she commited?

He can't remember solution about that right now, but he knows it has something to do with free will.

He decides not to think about that now. He's too tired and drained.

#

Tracy is siting at desk in her cell, doing homework. Jenny is lyng at her bed, reading book.

-I still can't figure out why would those girls confess something what they didn't do-Tracy mentioned

-Maybe somebody threatend them to do so-Jenny suggests.-Or paid them. But what about bloody fingerprints and shoe prints.

After short silence, Tracy says:

-I hace a theory. Killer aranges meeting with Melany prior to the murder. He orders her to take a shower futher to place other girls do so she, or he, could sneak in to, I don't know, talk to her, as he said. But when time is up, he knocked her of so she couldn't scream or fight off, and brata her to death. Girls eventualy stumble thete found her and, in shock, try to help her, leaving bloody fingerprints, palm prints and footprints. Killer shows up, expecting that, threatens them with, I don't know, something and makes them confess the murder and show regret for it in change for lighter sentence.

-But how could he she, or he, came in without being seen by someone or taped by security camera in hallway?-Jenny wonders.

-And who would have such authority on them?

-Maybe somebody who works here-Tracy suggests, and both her and Jenny share a frightened look.


	15. Chapter 15

-It makes sense-Tracy says.-Only somebody with that level of authority and power would be able to force them into confessing something they didn't do.

-Maybe he doesn't works here anymore-Jenny hopes.

-Unfortunately, I don't think so-Tracy says.-They still serve their time without denyng their guilt. He, or she, still has power and authority.

-So-Jenny concluded-person who needs to care for us, to watch for us... is killer?

-I'm afraid so-Tracy says.

#

It's 6 pm. Tracy is siting on couch in dr. Disher's office. That day, he wears yellow shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Digital camera is turned on. He holds notebook and pen in his hand, writing notes occasionaly.

-I would like if you would say me about... an incident.

Tracy tooks deep breath and starts talking.

-It was 20th June 2006. We were traveling to relatives in Orange County with our car. I wore blue T-shirt, white shorts and brown sandals. My father wore orange T-shirt, black shorts and red sandals. My mother wore white sundress and red sandals. Emily wore pink T-shirt, green shorts and blue sandals. Car smelled on strawberies and sweat. It was very hot, beautiful, sunny weather. When we were driving through highway 55, wich had wood from both corners, ditch at beggining of left one. We were driving there and, suddenly, big black car crushed in our car from behind. That caused my father to loose control over car and car drove into that ditch I mentioned, and crushed in that large stone. My father hited with his head in front car glass and... uh... crushed his skull. Airbag didn't activated on time. My mother airbag activated on time, but, since front car glass partialy broked, and it... Uh.. cuted through airbag stabed her in throat... almost decapicated her... there was blood everywhere... Emily was playing and accidently tooked of her seat belt shortly before the the accident. She rolled down on the floor, hited with her head on back side of pasenger seat... her right eye poped out and... she hited badly and... broke her neck...

While talking, Tracy was cryng, so Neil was handling her paper wipes. After finishing the last sentence, Tracy vomits on the floor. Neil handles her glass of water and starts wiping it of with wipes.

-I'm sorry-Tracy apologizes, after drinking some water.

-It's OK-Neil says.-It's not your fault.

He finishes wiping it of, then throws wipes in trash can near by, uses few more to wipe his hands and dumps them there too. He sits back on armchair. Soonly after, Tracy continues.

-I was too scared to do anything. To scared to figure out what just happened. I saw girl coming. Caucasian, about 5'9, average weight, long orange hair, blue eyes, white T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers. She opened drivers side car doors, searched glovecompartment, found screw driver, noticed me. Walked to right back doors, opened them, puted screwdriver under my throat, draged me out, and said me: Go with me, bitcu. And so I did. In wood on another said. There... uh... she pulled down her jeans, and her read panties. She forced me to lick her... you know. It was horrible. She was sobing and stuff... after few minutes, she starte dsobing harder and you know, vaginal fluid came out, only I didn't know what that is then, and some of it came into my mouths and I couldn't stand anymore, I couldn't do that anymore, I fall on the ground, somehow avoiding screwdriver, and vomited on the ground. That made her mad, realy mad. She punched me in face, my nose started bleeding. I almost lost concisnouses. It hurted so much. She pulled down my shorts and panties and riped my T-shirt. She started rubing her... against my, while keeping screwdriver under my throat and hand over my mouths. It hurted so much. She started geting wet after few minutes. Then, she raised up the screwdriver and... slashed my throat. It hurted so much. I felt like I was screaming louder than atomic bomb explosion, that's how much it hurted and how scary it was, but I actualy barely made a noise, due to injury. I was fighting to bread, to stay concisnouses, but it was so hard... I started panicking... I passed out. I actualy felt a bit of relief. And I woke up in hospital.

Mshe bends down her head and covers her face with her hands.

-I just want somebody to agree that what she done was wrong and horrible. And that I am victim here. And that I deserve justice. At least that, if I can't get one. Not Mike, you, mom, dad... People in charge for people like her. Them.

Despite that, Tracy fell asleep like baby that night.

And she didn't have nightmare.

#

Mike is siting at his desk, writing.

"Dear Tracy,

I know this whole situation is hard for you, but we all know you will stand this.

It's all pretty much the same here. I got B from Math. Some assholes write something on your house. I just feel you need to know. It is all cleaned up now. We allbelieve in you and we will never give up on you. Concentrate on school and good behaviour. Try act the less diferently as possible.

I love you and I will wait for you. I will comunicate with you as often as I can and best as I can.

Mike."

He knows it isn't the best, but he is too tired to think about anything better, so he lies in bed, tryng to fall asleep while remembering happier times.


	16. Chapter 16

George drives Mike to church. Mike wears white T-shirt, grey shorts and white sneakers. George wears red shirt, brown pants and blue shoes. Mom and Zoed decided to go later.

-I know physical suspect in your relationship in Tracy is... hard to acomplish in this situation.

-Dad!

-I'm just making facts clear. If it is possible, ask her to send you some... photographs once in a while.

-What kind of photographs?

-You know... intimate nature.

-I don't think it's possible. Where would she found a... Oh my God, I'm actualy TALKING about THAT with YOU!

-You can send her some of yours, at least. She had needs to. Youdon't want her to turn...

-I think we're done-Mike cuts him of.

While driving, they pass near Tracy's house. They see her dad, still in blue pidjama and purple bathrobe, standing on front porch with yellow ruber kitchen gloves on hands. He is cleaning up remains of something burned from front porch.

Mike and George don't see clearly what that is, but they assume that is burned papergrocery bag full with dog crap.

They both feel that Tracy's family doesn't wants their help about it, not only because of pride, but also because they don't like to know that somebody is noticing that, so they just continue their way in silence.

#

In prison kitchen, at their table, Tracy and Jenny are eating their breakfast: ham and cheese sandwich and chocolate milk.

-Do you remember any guard being especialy... cruel? Rough?-Tracy whispers to Jenny.

-I believe this is about Melany-Jenny whispers.-What did we talked about?

-Just answer.

Jenny tooks a deep breath, then says:

-I know that, seven months ago, one guard, Frank Fish, 40, was almost suspended because he broke arm to one inmate while tryng to stop a fight, but case was ruled as self defense and he still works here. He works here for ten years or so, I think.

-Who was that girl?

-Debra Tanner. She is still here. That's all I know.

-Do You know how she looks like?

-No! And don't you dare tryng to found her.

Tracy stops, feeling that's a dead end.

Later, in cell, Jenny says to Tracy:

-There is small church downstairs. Today is Sunday. Will you atend it?-she asks her.

After short silence, Tracy says:

-No.

And, soonly after, she explains why.

-As a child, I believed. And, after... all that hapened to me... I was praying God, a lot, to help me, make things better. But they never got better. I felt dissapointed and lost. And I stoped believing. It hurted too much.

Then she asks Jenny:

-Will you attend it?

-No-Jenny answers.

Tracy feels she doesn't has to ask her why.

They decide to watch TV. They watch two painfuly boring movies till time arrives for yard.

While walking through yard, they stumble upon those three girls again, behind the favility's building.

They start leaving that place, but girls fun after them. They catch them as soon as they came to blind spot for security cameras, without guards. Melissa pushes Tracy to the ground, then punches here twice in right lib and slaps her once on right cheek. Hillary slaps Jenny over face, causing her to fall othe floor, then punches her with her fists: three times in stomack and once in chest.

-Keep away from our place, bitches-Marilynn says to them while walking away with Melissa and Hillary.

-Why do they do such things?-Tracy asks Jenny, as they sit on swings.

-So somebody else wouldn't do that to them-Jenny says.-That's a law here.

-And I should "believe"-Tracy comments.

While playing on swings, Tracy carefully asks Jenny:

-Will you... you know... call them?

-Maybe-Jenny says.-But not today.

After they got back inside, Tracy walks in libary. Jenny decides not to follow her.

_She believes me, _Tracy thinks to herself.

But, Jenny SHOULD follow Tracy.

Because, if she did, she would know that Tracy visited web page with crime scene photo about Melany's case again, and printed one photo.

And she would also know that Tracy looked in phone book in libary and found out Frank Fish's adress.

And she would also know that Tracy found envelope, and puted photograph lyng face down in it, taped it with glue found there, found stamp, taped with glue on it, wrote his adress on it with capital letters, with pen found there, wiping her fingerprints with her sleave in process.

And she would also know that Tracy walked to mailbox near libary, where inmates are puting mail wich they want to sent, and puted envelope there.


	17. Chapter 17

Next morning, George is driving Mike to school. Mike is siting on pasenger seat. They both have seat belts on.

George wears white shirt, grey pants and black shoes. Mike wears black T-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers.

-Will you finaly send that letter to Tracy?-George asks him.

-How... how do you know?-Mike asks him, stunned.

-I saw bite marks on top of a pen on desk in your room and cheap book of love songs on your bed this morning when I came to wake you up for school.. So, either you are writing the letter, or we need to have serious talk.

-I don't know-he says.-I didn't came up with anything good.

-Mike, she is in USA's maximum security women's juvenile facility-George says.-Be sure to have no mistakes in spelling and gramar, try not to use more than two F words in every sentence and she will be satisfeid.

-Realy?

-Sure! Enjoy it know! When she comes out, things won't be so easy for you anymore. And also, in few hours after she is released... be with her.

-To...be with her?

-You know... BE with her.

-Oh... dad!

-I'm telling you, that will be best... that-sort-of-experience in your life. You can do her anything and make her do anything to you, what you ever wanted, but never dared to ask.

-Ohhh... Good idea!

-Yes. I have experience in that kind of stuff. There was a time about ten years ago when your mom was in coma due to car accident for three months?

-Yes. That was quite a rough time.

-When, on the night when she was released from hospital...

-Dad... Ew! No details, please!

-OK, OK.

Short silence.

-And, that night, you forgot to give me and Zoey chocolate for our my paincakes wich we had for dinner!-Mike remembers.

-We... needed that-George whispers.

-Dad!

-What?

-Of course, that what you advised me worths if we will both be alive when they release her-Mike muffles to himself.

George glares at him.

-Come on, son. You can't be that pesimistic.

-I'm REALISTIC.

-That either.

-I am TOO REALISTIC?

-Look, son-George says.-I'm 45 years old. I work eight hours on day for 15 dolars on hour in insurance agency. My wife was in the coma. My daughter is asexual. I have dog with incontinence. My son is straight guy who dates USA's most profilic juvenile serial killer, and, worst of all, READS CHEAP ROMANCE POEMS! If I was, or am, that realistic as you are now... I'll end up like Vincet Van Googh.

-Famous, celebrated and immortal?

-No, like loonely wierdo without one ear who blew his brain out with handgun. Look... your girlfriend is serial killer. Is THAT realistic?

-No.

-So, what's up with you know? Expect unexpected. Based on your life, they will probably parole her soon.

-And maybe you will buy me brand blue black Audi A11 when I get driver's licence?

-OK, NOW is a time for you to be realistic again.

#

After breakfast and school, Tracy and Jenny walk back in their cell.

Again, there is paper on cell floor.

Jenny picks it up.

On it, it writes:

"LAST WARNING, BITCHES."

She turns to Tracy in rage.

-You just couldn't resist, couldn't you?!-she yells at her.

Tracy bends down her head.

-Yesterday in libary, is that right! I trusted you! You promised!

-Well, technicaly, I never actualy PROMISED you that. I never said: "Jenny Heffernan, I, Tracy Davis, promise you..."

-Tracy... Tracy... CUT THIS SHIT OF, OK? Just say me one thing... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?

Tracy bends down her head again.

-Well... I guess I kinda... printed... one of crime scene photos from Melany Hetzel's case and... I maybe mailed them to Frank Fish.

-The guard?

-Yes.

-And by "maybe", you actualy mean "OH, FUCK I DID", right?

-Very much so.

-Why the Fuck did you do that.

-As test.

-What motherfucking test?

-Well, I meant, if he didn't kill Melany, he will report this, if he did, he may tought that could reveal his secret, so he wouldn't. If he would report this, they will found that it was mailed from prison, then they would go here to investigate and then I would know that he reported that, and if they don't Come, I would know that he didn't, and then I would know is he guilty or not.

-What... the... fuck... is.. wrong... with... you?!-Jenny manages to say, then sits on her bed.

-O'right, o'right, lets be rational. Did you left anything that can link you with that?

-I was writing with capital letters. I tooked all materials from libary. I didn't left fingerprints or DNA traces. Nobody saw me.

-Except for person who left this note, apparently.

-I doubt that was Frank Fish.

-It could be his accomplice.

-Yoi think that he has an accomplice?

-I don't know! Look... If anybody starts asking questions about this, we will keep our mouths shut. And I will follow your every step from now in. If you screw once more... This friendship thing, thrust thing... Is over... OVER... AM I CLEAR?!

-Ye... Just... keep it down... OK?

Jenny sits on her bed.

#

Tracy is talking with dr. Disher on his office. Today, he wears grey shirt, black pants and blue shoes.

-First days were the worst...-Tracy says.-I wasn't able to sleep. I had no apetite. I was cryng. I was in denial. I was too ashamed to talk about what hapened to me. My stack hurted. I had headaches. I was desperate. Till one woman came to me and tooked me in that big white room. I didn't know there's camera there back then. She gave me some sort of hand pupet, puted it on my right hand. It looked like a dog, beagle... She said me that I may don't want to say what hapened, but Spanfi-that's how she called a pupet-does. And, somehow, I told her everything, pretending that Spanfi is saying that.

-That's a great method-dr. Disher smiles.

-Then they puted me in orphanage.

-How was there?

-Awful. Stupid news reporters revealed my name. They had TV and radio there. Everybody were looking on me as someone to avoid. Like something damaged, or ruined, unfixeable, lost case. I finaly started sleeping there. I would have nightmares and I would often wake up... wet. One nurse, stupid bitch, had no patience for that. She would call me names in front of other children. She would even mock me about things conected to... an incident. Some of them followed her. Not many, luckily. But everyone were avoiding me. Even emoloyees. I don't know why, but I soonlystarted feeling like that this is all my fault, that they have right to be like that towards me. That was killing me inside.

In order to get my minds of that, I started studyng a lot. Ironicaly, I think I had best Grades in my life there, during that period.

At trial, they showed tape of me from that big white room, so I wouldn't have to witness again on trial. That's when I realised that there was camera there. But she only got eight years. And gave me evil smirk while she was taken away. I suddenly felt small. Helpless. Alone.

But, something went even more wrong. One girl was reading me so much that I hited her, very hard. She looked at me, frightend, and started cryng. And I felt that... makes me feel good. That wasn't good.

-You seem to be bothered by something else than this, Tracy-dr. Disher notices.

She tooks a deep breath.

-I hurt my friend-she says.-Emotionaly, I mean.

-That's a tough one-dr. Disher agrees.

-I hope she'll forgive me-Tracy says.

-That's what friends are for-dr. Disher smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

-Tell me more about your... urges-dr. Disher says to Tracy.

-I... I started imagining that I am hurting Joann. Badly. Like bashing her skull with brick and cuting her wrists and throat. Or that I am slowly drowing her in bathtub, or that I am injection antifriz in her heart and bash her skull with hammer. I had notebook hidden under my bed and there I would write about my fantasies and draw drawings about them. There was lots of rats and mouses in basement. One day we had chicken for lunch. I hid one of the bones under my bed and sharpned it by rubing it against the wall in my room. I found piece of fabric in basement and I wraped it around top of the bone. I made improvised knife. I would often visit basement and hunt mouses and rats. Upon caughting them, I would usualy use knife to stab them in scrotum or poke their eyes out, and then I would watch them die. I would sometimes cut their heads or fails of. I would clean up the blood from basement, my hands and knife with wet wipes I had, and then I would flush wipes and their bodies down the toilet. I would sometimes rule younger kids in my room-mostly girls, they were more naive. I would offer them to play "a game". I said that would help them geting mature. I would tie few bed sheets together, and then I would wip them with it till they cried.

-How did you felt while comiting those acts?

-Thrilled. Relieved. I wasn't scared or abused anymore. That time, I HAD POWER. I couldn't stop. And it was growing in worse, much worse things. Till it lead to... You know.

After session, Tracy and Jenny go on dinner. They have grilled cheese sandwiches and orange juice.

-Are you still mad on me?-Tracy asks her.

-Now, I'm just woried-Jenny says.

-I'm sorry-Tracy apoligizes.

-It's too late now-Tracy says.-But, apology accepted.

Tracy smiles to her, and Jenny smiles back.

-Jenny...

-Yes?

-Can you... smugle me something?

Jenny glares at her.

-What?-she asks.

-Polaroid.

-Why?

-To send some... photographs. To my... boyfriend.

-I'll see what I can do-Jenny says.-Can... I make those photographs.

Tracy almost chokes herself on her dinner.

-Make sure it has tymer-she afds to Jenny.

-It's a deal-Jenny knods.

#

Next day, after breakfast and school, Tracy and Jenny return in their cell and start watching TV.

Day started ordinaly. They had Fruit loops with milk for breakfast. At school, they were learning about English poetry, geometry, mammals, 17th century classical music, and they were doing some stupid work outs on PE.

Tracy is sure that Melissa throw ball at her twice and on Jenny four times on purpose.

Soonly after, two armed guards stumble in their cell.

-Cell search-one of them says.

They are detaly searching the cell: looking in backpacks, under sheets, under madraces, in toilet. They eventualy leaveempty-handed, leaving cell in mess.

Tracy and Jenny start tyding up the room.

-I bet they are here because of letter-Jenny comments

-They'll found nothing-Tracy says.-I was even carefull about being on blind spot of security camera while in libary and hiding envelope under my uniform.

Soonly after, guards invite all of them in hallway. They go there. Facility's director walks in the middle of a hallway. She is Afroamerican woman, in early 40's, with long black hair and black eyes, dressed in casual working clothes.

-We are here to inform you that somebody here send disturbing, provocative letter to one of our guards-she says.-We don't know who yet, but we assure us that WE WILL WORK ON THIS DAY AND NIGHT, TILL WE FOUND PUT WHO DID THAT. AND THEN, THERE WILL BE NO MERCY. Dismiss.

She walks away, and they return in their cells.

-He reported that-Tracy says to Jenny.

-He's not the killer-Jenny concluded.

-It seems that my theory works-Tracy says.

-Shut up-Jenny says.


	19. Chapter 19

Month went by.

Tracy continued talking with dr. Disher. They moved to description of murders and what she felt while comiting them.

Mike was tryng to give his best. He was mostly concentrating on studyng, altough that was very hard. To relieve his stress, he would usualy play video taking and taking suspiciously long showers.

He visited Tracy in facility four times so far. First time it was very wierd, but as time went by, he started geting used to that.

They would only have 10 minutes to talk. They were in big white room, siting at long white desk on black wooden chairs, talking through phones, seperated by bullit proof glass. They would usualy talk about ordinary stuff, because they, well, had nothing else to talk about. Still, it meant a lot to both of them.

Tracy learned how to deal with her lonelyness better. She got used on prison life. Sometimes she would sat in toilet and had her way with herself. She never did that so often before. First time when she did that, she was 12, and that was few months after she got her first period. She just felt need to do so.

She never knew when she figured out she is heterosexual either. However, every time when she would look on boy or man who was good looking to her, ever since she was about five, she would felt _that_. And since about age of 12, she started feeling THAT first time in her life.

Those three girls stayed the same. They would still insult Jenny and Tracy in yard and punch them occasionaly during shower and during PE class.

Letter thing was slowly forgeting. They had no new clues, and there was no new letters. It seemed that they decided to let it go.

And then, on 12th June, things turned crazy.

Three final exams in one day!

From Math, English and Biology.

They know that day prior, but still, it was a big schock.

And today, that day finaly arived.

Math is first class this day.

They all seem nervous, except for those three girls.

Before test, Tracy and Jenny shake hands and wish good luck to each other.

-You have maximum of 45 minutes-teacher announces.-There's No going on toilet till you're done. Only thing you are aloud to have on your desk is pen, eraser, and bottle of water, without a sticker.

He then gives one paper to everyone. Tracy tooks a deep breath and looks on first sign.

3x(-5)+-22(5-2+3)-4(2-5+9)-3x0.025(-5+111)

Her first thought is: "_Oh, fuck."_

Then she thinks to herself: "_Calm down, you can do this... I mean, you can do this good... Othervise... You're screwed."_

She tooks pen and starts writing the test.

When she is done, after 41 minute, her pen is almost completly wored off, so is eraser, she is covered with sweat, and all water from her bottle is gone.

She takes a nap those four minutes left before class is over.

Most of girls walk outside (including those three, luckily) walk away in hallway, but she and Jenny are too tired to move, so they stay siting there, in silence. They, however, regain strength to go to bathroom and fill up their bottles with water.

English is second class. Again, same rules, and again, questions are real pain in the ass, such as:

What is first known writen document in history of USA?

Count three greatest British writers.

Wich of this words is spelled incorectly:

drawer table car bred car tovn

desk celphone notebok marbelous surgery

Write titles of five greatest works of Ernest Hemingway.

Who was first American writer to win Noble prize for literature?

She manages to finish this test in 35 minutes, luckily, and she isn't so tired like after Math test.

Biology is last, sixth class. Luckily, questions aren't so hard like in Math or English tests, but Tracy is so tired that she barely manages to bring herself to do it in 45 minutes.

After school is over, Tracy and Jenny walk in prison kitchen, took their meals and šut at their table.

They have tomato soup, meat bowls and mashed potatoes for lunch.

-How it went by with you?-Jenny asks Tracy.

-So-so-she ansvers.-I couldn't figure out one formule in Math test.

-I realy screwed up on Math-Jenny says.-I think I wrote Biology pretty good, thought.

-I'm woried-Tracy says more to herself then to Jenny.

-Everything will be fine-Jenny assures her, and they smile to each other.

#

Mike also had bad day. He also had very complicated Math test. He needed to calm himself down in toilet before test. It was easy. He only thought a little about Tracy and with help of few quick jerky movements, he came and ejaculated in can. However, he was too tired to clean that up, or even flush down water.

When he comes home, he founds his father watching cartoons and TV and eating Fruit loops with milk, his mother meditating, and Zoey making toasts with chocolate and kitchen. Too shocked to speak and slowly loosing his faith in humanity, he climbs upstairs in his room to take a nap.


	20. Chapter 20

She had a dream again.

Again, she was chased by Joann. Again, she ended up in that hot alley with flames.

Again, she saw them. All eleven of them.

Again, she felt empty, sad, and lost.

She must have had a dream again due to all that stress about to school and stuff.

-Do you think I'm a bad person?-Tracy asks Jenny that morning, while they are eating ham with eggs, toasts, tomatoes and orange juice for breakfast.

-You are... complicated-Jenny answers.

-So, yes-Tracy says.

-Look-Jenny says.-You kiled eleven people. That, that act, is bad, very bad. But, are you bad as person? You must be at least a little, if you were capable of doing something that bad. But there is good in you. There is hope for you.

-Thank you-Tracy says.

-You're welcome-Jenny responds.

After short silence, Jenny asks Tracy:

-Do you think I'm a bad person?

-I knew this will backfire to me somehow-Tracy says.

#

Mike is siting at kitchen table in kitchen. He wears yellow T-shirt, white shorts and blue sneakers. All other family members are siting around the table too. They have paincakes with marpel syrup and orange juice for breakfast. Mike is eating and drinking almost nothing. George notices that.

-What's wrong, Mike-he asks him.

-I don't know-he says.-I'm nervous about school and stuff.

While George is driving him to school, Mike suddenly starts talking:

-Summer is ahead. And Tracy will be there. Locked up. She could only walk outside in yard. There is no school. We will have time on our hands. And we will be alone. Without each other. I mean... That's just... Hard.

-I know-George says.-But... Keep her in your heart, OK? Then, you will never be seperated.

Mike bends his head.

#

After school, Tracy walks to phone. She needed to wait in line for half hour to get to phone. She dials her home number. After third ring, her mom answers.

-Hi, mom-Tracy says.

-Hi, Tracy-her mom responds.

-School is over-Tracy says.

-I know.

-I have average grade 4.8-she announces.

-Congratulations!-her mom says.-I'm so proud on you.

Tracy can clearly hear her mom cryng, but from hapiness.

-Can you let Mike know? I have right on only one phone call pear day.

-Of course-her mom whispers.-Of course, baby.

Tracy smiles as one tear rolls down her cheek.

After phone call is over, she sees Jenny standing behind her. She handles her phone, and Jenny takes it and dials the number. Soonly after, she says:

-Hi, dad.

Tracy walks back in her cell, leaving Jenny to talk in peace.

#

Kenosha, Wisconsin. Night. Temperance Silver is siting in bar, drinking Cola. She wears white T-shirt, blue jeans and black women's shoes with low heels. She wears brown leather purse over her right sholder.

Another woman sits next to her. She is Caucasian, in late teens, about 5'8 tall, average weight, with long curly black hair and black eyes, and she wears red T-shirt, white shorts, brown sandals, black leather gloves, and black leather purse over her right shoulder. She has slight British accent.

Temperance notices her and tooks envelope from her purse. She handles it to to her. Other woman looks in it. She sees money. She hides it in her purse. Temperance tooks Tracy's photograph from right pocket of her jeans and handles it to other woman.

-Tracy Davis, 16-Temperance says.-She is New York, Rachel Brook's women juvenile facility. I want results in next two weeks. Don't make it quick. I want her to suffer.

-Only contacts we will make will be in person or through disposable cellphones-woman says, tooks paper from right pocket of her shorts and handles it to Daisy, who tooks it. -This is my number. I olready know yours.

Woman then walks away, leaving Temperance with her thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Tracy is talking with dr. Disher.

-So... school is over-he notices.

-Yes-Tracy confirms.-I have average grade 4.8.

-Nice job.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

-How do you feel?

-Well, I'm happy because school is finaly over and because I managed to done so good on exams, but I'm also worried because now I will have bunch of time on my hands, and I'm... well, here.

-It is the best to make yourself do some sort of task every day. Did you ever considered writing... apology letters to families of your victims?

-N... No.

-You may wish to consider it.

Tracy silently nods her head.

#

Next day, at 8 am, Jane Doe is siting in airplane, heading for the New York, California.

She is siting in first class, wearing white T-shirt, short black leather skirt, and black leather boots. She is eating her peanuts.

Jane Doe is her birth name, surprisingly. And it really, on some twisted way, fits her character.

She grew up in London, Britain. She was born in London on 15th June 1993. She lived in poor family. Her father was garbage worker. Her mom was... exotic dancer, as they were calling her, but she knew what that really means, and, unfortunately, all kids in her school knew that too.

She had younger sister, Lucy, born on 10th April 1997. On 15th July 2008, Lucy was diagnosed with brain cancer. Their health insurance wasn't covering it. Her father had 500 000 pounds of life insurance policy on his stepmother, Raquel. Jane never liked her, and nobody in her family did either. She caused her grandfather to divorce with his biological gradmother, which lead her in suicide. Jane started believing that she needs to die to get Lucy chance to live. She was puting lots of thoughts in it, till one day, it hited her. Her father told her story about his brother who died from heart attack while in hospital when they accidently gave him potassium overdose instead of medicine, causing him to have heart attack and die, but their family lost court battle because potassium is normaly high in human body after death, so death seemed as ordinary heart attack.

She had school chemistry set and in it, among other things, liquid potassium, plastic gloves and shoe covers. She started stalking her so-called grandmother. She lived only five miles away from them. She found out that, although 50, she lives pretty healthy life, and jogs every day in local park at 4 pm. She would often bring bottle of peach juice with her. She managed to sneak in her house through unlocked window while she was on toilet, wearing gloves and shoe covers to avoid leaving fingerprints or shoe prints, and planted some liquid potassium in juice. She sneaked out and walked back home, dumping gloves and shoe covers in dumpster. She knew kalium is commonly found in peaches and that nobody would found it suspicious to found it in bottle.

And she died. From natural causes, they said. They got money. And Lucy lived.

That's when she realized what is her calling.

She is 19 now, and lives in Kenosha, Wisconsin for a year. She moved there after she couldn't get on college in Britain. She still keeps touch with her family.. She commited two contract killings this year. First, during winter, she killed 30 year old Bridgete Wilson. Her hubsband paid her 300 000 dolars. It was easy. She seted ramp on deserted road while she was traveling alone to visit her sister and she flew of the road. Then, in spring this year, she killed 35 year old pimp, Xavier Howard. Another pimp paid her 200 000 dolars for that. She started stalking him and found out where he lives and that he takes a bath every day at 7 pm in his bathroom. She purchusaed toy gun wich looked exactly as real gun, and also pair of gloves, pair of shoe covers and sky mask, paying in cash. She sneaked in his home through back doors, wich were sliding and had no lock, wearing gloves, shoe covers and mask, and holding gun, and stumbeld in bathroom. She pointed toy gun at him and ordered him to stay in bathtub. She tooked hair dryer, pluged it and threw it in bathtub, close to his arms, killing him.

Each time, deaths were ruled as accidents.

She usualy doesn't kills oitside the state, but now there is sprong break, so she has enough time to do that. She always wanted to visit New York anyway.

Now, she will need to kill somebody who is in maximum security women's juvenile's facility, and make her suffer.

It won't be easy, but she will make it. She always does.


	22. Chapter 22

Day before, Tracy couldn't bring herself to even start writing that letter. But now, it is pass 8 am, breakfast (strawberies with cream and toast) is over, there is nothing on TV or radio, and Jenny is taking a nap. She sits at desk, tooks writing kit from her school backpack, tooks her English notebook, rips one page from it, and, after some time of thinking, she starts writing:

_"Dear Mis Silver, _

_You probably heard about me a lot, but You don't know me Well, except for brief meetings on a trial more than a month ago. I am Tracy Davis, person who killed your daughter, Daisy._

_I won't traumatise You with gruesome details again. I just want You to know that I feel truly sorry for what I did. I felt that way after, even during and before each murder, but that was simply stronger than me. Of course, that is all but an excuse. There is no excuse for what I did. I should never hurt your daughter, part of You, person whom You loved with your whole being, who never did anything bad to me or to anybody else, I truly believe._

_My life was, as You probably know, ruined, in some way, when I was innocent., and I started ruining lives of other innocent people. I was incredibly stupid and selfish. And I know, when I killed your daughter, I also killed part of You._

_She can't say she forgives me now, but You can. I'm truly sorry and I apologize. And, altough I know I have no right asking anything from You, please, forgive me if You ever can, and, please, let me know._

_All best for You and your family,_

_ Tracy Davis."_

After looking at letter for some time, she puts it in her English notebook, and puts it back in her backpack. She decides to give some toughts about it before sending it.

#

Mike wakes up at 11 am. He went to sleep at 11:30 pm and sleeped till 12 am.

Of course, he is wet again. Again, dream about Tracy. And again, he can't get it out of his head. He will eventualy turn in pervert. This dream had great amount of kinky stuff.

Mom and dad are olready on work. Zoey is watching TV in living room. He puts pidjama and underwear on wash, gets dressed and goes into kitchen. He sees Fruit loops box on kitchen table and starts making himself a breakfast.

Day before realy drained him somehow, altough it passed pretty good. He got B from Math test and has average grade scale 4.75. Tracy mom informed him that Tracy has average grade scale 4.80. Still, he is woried about facinng day, weeks, mounths of loneliness.

Before eating breakfast, he finaly males letter to Tracy. Maybe that will make feel better, he toughts to himself.

While having breakfast, he starts reading newspapers wich Zoey olready picked up, and, probably, read. There is some action movie in local cinema today at 3 pm. Maybe he will watch it. He could also meet with Zac. Or he will their neighbour, who's renting his house, to finaly fix that hole in a hedge.

#

Jane Doe wakes up from her sleep at 3 pm, when airplane landed at it's destination, and stewardess announces that.

At airport, she picks up her loudage and walks to rent-a-car company, smartly seted very close to airport. She walks inside towards clerk, average height, slightly overweight, Caucasian middle-aged man.

-Hi-she says politely.-Do You have any cars avalible?

-I will check right now-he says politely, and, after making short check in computer records at his computer, he says:

-We have one avalible-he says.-Red 2002 Ford.

-Sure-he responds, then tooks formular from his drawer and puts it on desk in front of her. She tooks wallet with her driver's licence and black pen from her right pocket, shows him her driver's licence, and fills up the formular. Of course, she doesn't writers with her handwriting. Altough, she can't change her handwritng, she managed to practice writing in few different types of handwriting. Name on driver's licence isn't hers, or her passpord, or her I-dee.

She rents a car for two weeks, wich is maximum in that company, and pays all at once, in cash. Clerk gives her a key and leads her to her car. She hops in and drives off. On her way, she dumps pen she used in gutter.

She olready checked, using one of her disposable cellphones, places for rent close to place where her soon-to-be victim is incarcerated. She managed to found one cheap suburbian house fifteen miles away from facility.

It has hole in a hedge, but at least it is cheap and unassuming.


	23. Chapter 23

It's 6 pm. Tracy is siting on couch in dr. Disher's office.

-You told me all about your traumas and crimes wich You commited-dr. Disher says to her.-But You still have those urges. You won't be eligible to be safe for society till you overcome them.

-I know-she knods.

-We will work on this for most of our next days. You need to ruin those urges, or at least to overcome them.

-OK-she knods.

He tooks photograph from his desk and shows it to her, then puts it on coffe table in front of couch. That's Joann's photograph.

Tracy is looking at it motionlesly.

-How do You feel?-dr. Disher asks.

-I feel that... urge-Tracy says.

-Try thinking about something else-he advises her.

-I'm tryng-Tracy says.-But she just keeps... coming up.

-Try to relax. Breath deeply. Close your eyes. Here we go...

Tracy starts doing so, but soonly she looses it. She opens her eyes, jumps and throws photograph in the wall, breaking it. Then, upon realising what she has done, she sits down, bends her head and she covers her face with her arms.

-I'm sorry-she whispers, almost cryng.

-It's allright-he says.-We are just starting. It will work better as time progresses, I promise.

Tracy knods her head.

He tooks piece of paper and pen from his desk and puts it on coffe table in front of Tracy.

-When you calm down, write down everything you felt and what stoped you from controling yourself, OK?

Tracy knods.

#

While driving to her new temperaly home, Jane olready starts actively thinking about "work" she has to do.

How on Earth will she kill some girl in facility from outside, and make her suffer?

She can't do something like terorist attack, that would be too sloppy, risky and complicated.

It's probably well secured. She can't simply sneak in. She can't get herself sent there either.

She can always send her a letter, but she can't come up with idea what to put in it to kill her and make her suffer.

She can't visit her. She doesn't wants witnesses. And they would be seperated by bullit proof glass.

She decides to check on that facility again soon, that may be usefull.

#

Mike walks back to her house.

He was in cinema. Movie was pretty good, explosive, cheap and plain, as most of those movies.

Only negative side were sex scenes. They just kept sexualy frustrating him. He needed to "use the toilet" twice.

He tried to get hold on Zack, but failed. He is probably doing some chick, as always.

It is over six pm now. He will probably have toast, hamm, cheese and tomato salad for dinner.

As he is walking to his house, he sees their neighbour finaly found renter to his house.

He says hello to his new neighbour, young black haired girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Mike walks into house, closing the doors behind. George is in kitchen, siting at the kitchen table, wearing red T-shirt, black shorts and blue slippers. He reads newspapers.

-Garfield just keeps geting better-George comments, then notices Mike-Oh, Hi son.

-Hi, dad-Mike replies and tiredly sits at kitchen table, opposite to George.

-We have a new neighbour-Mike comments.

-Realy?-George comments, still reading the newspapers.-Who?

-I don't know. Some girl rented that house next to ours.

-She rented house with hole in fence and no usable bathroom?-George comments.

-She must be desperate.

-Who is she? A hitman?

-Whoever she is, she is here now.

After short silence, George comments.

-It's interesting that birthday of Garfield as comic book character is considered 19th July 1978, when first Garfield comic showed up. But, that should be considered birthday of comic itself, not character, since it clearly states thatGarfield was at least few months old when Jon, if You would say, "adopted him". I olready wrote two letters to Jim Davis, but still no response.

-Dad...

-Yes?

-Won't you... you know... go to new neighbour? You know... welcolme party?

-No-he responds.

-Why?

George glares at him.

-Mike, she's renting this place-he explains.-She won't be here very long, especialy judging by house's quality. We won't get all the way here, get to know here, and get her cake for wich she will pretend that she doesn't wants to eat it, wich will end up with me eating it and get four more pounds! We will talk occasionaly on the street, introduce ourselves, be nice, say Hello sometimes, but that's it.

He continues reading newspapers, leaving Mike baffled.

-Maybe I could send him letter again, bit with note that my son dates with one of America's most notorious serial killer who happens to have same last name as him!-he suggests.-That would blow up his mind.

-That would definetly blow up something-Mike comments. Than he stands up, walks to kitchen cupboard, washes his hands in sink, tooks paper towel, wipes his hands with it, dumos it in trash can near by, opens bread box, tooks knife from knife set on cupboard, and slices two pieces of bread. He puts them in toster on cupboard near by and turns it on. He opens fridge and tooks green salad, some olready sliced bacon, olive oil, butter, two smaller tomatoes and plastic bowl from it, and closes fridge behind. He washes salad and tomatoes in sink, cuts them above the bowl with another knife, and adds salt and olive oil in it, and mixes it up with fingers, then wipes his hands with another paper towel and dumps it in trash can. He puts oil and rest of salad back in fridge, puts clean plate and bowl on the table, puts bacon on the plate, and sits down.

-In about a month...-Mike comments.-She will come out.

-Who?-George asks, still reading the newspapers.

-Joann-Mike says.

George puts newspapers on the table. He glares at Mike.

-Did you and Tracy talked about that?-he asks.-How is she handling it?

-We didn't-Mike replies.-And I don't think that she even thinks about it, from so much stress and work. But know, she has time on her hands. She will definetly start thinking about that. And there is nothing we can do about that. She will winn again. She will be outside, free, and Tracy will rot in there.

Toasts are over. Mike holds to toster with plate in his hand, turns toster off and puts toasts on it. He sits back at the table, puts plate on it and starts wiping butter over the toasts, while talking:

-Joann didn't rape Tracy only once, almost eight years ago. Every time she mocks her and gets away with it, she is raping her, mentaly. And how can Tracy... be cured, make a progress... in this sort of situation?

He finishes wiping butter on toasts, adds bacon on both toasts and starts eating. If I would only have a choice, make that... problem to simply... dissapeare...

Suddenly, idea appears in his mind, wich scares him, even too shocking and extreme to be said out loud. George notices expression on his face.

-What, Mike?-he asks.

Mike jumps in place.

-Nothing-he says and continues eating.

-I'm sorry, son-George says.-But best thing Tracy can do is remember she has somebody who loves her and has a chance to live normal, happy, fulfilled life, while almost nobody likes Joann, especialy after high publicity wich case got.

Mike knods, but idea simply can't get out of his mind.

#

Joann is siting in her rented car, in front of that juvenile facility.

Yes, security is good. Big metal fence. Armed guards. Security cameras. There's no chance that...

Suddenly, she notices clerks tooking boxes of food from trunk of van parked neaer by, and taking them into facility. She reads type of store from Van "CENTRAL PARK STORE".

With idea in her mind, she quickly drives off.

#

Tracy and Jenny are having dinner, fish with fries and chocolate puding.

-In about month, she will be free-Tracy comments.

-Who?-Jenny asks.

-Joann.

Jenny glares at Tracy.

-She is ruined, Tracy-Jenny assures her.-Everybody know what she did and how she got of the hook, and she is still an evil person without any tendency to change. You still have a chance, you confessed to your undoings, you are justfully doing your time for that undoings, and you want and can to it or not, YOU are the winner in this.

-Thank you-Tracy smiles at her.

-You're welcolme-Jenny smiles back.

They continue having dinner, without knowledge what evil lures not so far away.


	25. Chapter 25

Tracy had a dream again.

She dreamed about herself siting alone in her cell, why Joann is laughing at her, and she clearly sees her, but can't stop her or get out of cell.

She woke up cryng at 8:30 am. They let them sleep a bit longer during school breaks. She managed to wipe of tears before Jenny noticed that. She realy didn't want to talk about it, especialy not at 8:30 am.

They have Fruit loops for breakfast.

-Do You think I should send a letter?-she asks Jenny.

-To whom?-Jenny asks.

-To Silver family.

-That sounds like a big step.

-What do you think?

-I think you have nothing to loose.

-Because I olready lost everything, huh-Tracy comments.

Jenny glares at her.

-Don't say that-she advices her.-You didn't.

-But I feel that way-Tracy says.-I will always be "the one". Not on a good way of course. If I don't have Mike, mom, dad, Jack... and, well, you... I would probably simply end all this long ago.

-Is this about Joann?-Jenny asks.

-I can't get it out my head-Tracy whispers.

-Then replace it with something else-Jenny suggests.

-I'll try-Tracy knods.-Thank you.

-You're welcome-Jenny replies.

After short silence, Tracy asks:

-I never asked you one thing-Tracy rembers.-What did your dad told you when you called him few days ago?

-That he is proud on me. Because of grades. And that he loves me. My mom.. She wasn't ready, yet. To... talk with me.

-She will be-Tracy smiles to her.

Jenny knods and smiles back.

Upon returning to cell, guard gives Tracy Mike's letter. She and Jenny open it and read it in cell.

-I'm sorry because of that with your house-Jenny says.

-It's OK-Tracy says.-It will be fine.

#

10 am. Mike wakes up. He finaly had dry dream. For him, it is easier to count dry dreams then wet ones.

This te he dreamed that he chases Joann through wood. He hold a shotgun. At one point, she triped and fell. He ran to her, raised a shotgun and fired...

And then he woke up.

He walks downstairs, in kitchen, and starts making himself a breakfast. Maybe that will get those minds out of his head.

#

Jane is siting in hallway in local hospital, near gynecologist's office.

She olready purchusaed pair of latex gloves, wich she has on hands right now, and black hat and black sunglasses wich she also has on, as a disguise. She also wears black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Luckily, nobody founds that suspicious, and there is no security cameras outside or inside.

Tracy lived two miles away from that hospital. She was surely going there. She needs to gain acces to her medical records.

Finaly, at 2 pm, gynecologist walks out, closing the doors behind, locks them, puts key in right pocket of his doctor's coat, and walks in caffeteria for stuff near by. Only other person in waiting room is young pregnat woman, about 5'4 tall, average weight, with long brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in blue T-shirt, long white skirt and blue sneakers.

After few minutes of frustrating waiting, woman finaly goes to use the toilet, like she did many times before while waiting. Jane sees that as her chance. She tooks wire from right pocket of her jeans, looks around and puts wire in lock. In only few seconds, she manages to force the lock open. She sneaks in, closing the doors behind, and dumps the wire on the floor. She sneaks to his drawer-luckily, unlocked-and opens it. She quickly founds only one file under name of TRACY DAVIS.

It's not gynecologist's work, but even they need to know on what are her patients alergic on...

And she founds it. Tracy Davis is alergic on aspirin.

With that in mind, she closes file, puts it back on it's place in drawer, closes it, and walks out, closing the doors behind, and picking up the wire before coming out. She looks around, and puts a wire back in lock, but this time she locks the lock with it. She puts wire back in right pocket of her jeans, and sneaks out, before pregnat woman returns.

Her plan is almost half way done.


	26. Chapter 26

Jane is siting in her car, near Central Park store. She still has gloves, hat and sunglasses on. Store's truck, the same like that parked in front offacility day ago, is parked in front of the store. When nobody is around, she walks to truck and tries to open doors of it's truck. They are locked. Perfect. She looks around, then tooks wire from right pocket of her jeans again and puts it in lock. In few seconds, she manages to unlock and lock the lock with it. She smiles, puts wire back in right pocket of her jeans, jumps in her car, puts seat belt on, and drives off.

#

Tracy walks into prison libary.

She still wants to investigate Melany's case, but she decides to keep promise wich she made to Jenny, who finaly leted her to go in libary without her.

After searching box shelfs on adult's part, she instinctively picks up one book, Crime and punishment, sits at one free desk in very corner of libary, and starts reading.

In two hours, she read it till page 70. Altough it tooked over 60 pages for books topic-double murder-to happen, it still seemed very interesting, despite for some too detail descriptions. Plot wasn't so interesting as books theme and chatacter's toughts about crime: before, during and after it. She realy identifeid herself with him, altough she had simmilair thoughts only AFTER first murder, since it happened so fast and unplanned that she didn't have time to think about it before and during, altough she did so with other murders (except in Daniel Monk's case, wich was realy sudden, unplanned and sloppy). She almost cried when she closed the book, but she was also suprised when she looked on the clock. It's almost lunch time. She quickly puts book back on the shelf and quickly returns in her cell. Jenny is siting on her bed, watching TV.

-Hi-Tracy says.

-Hi-Jenny says.-You were there for a while.

-Yes-Tracy says.-I was reading one... interesting book.

One of guards announces, from speakerphone, that it is lunch time, and Rracy and Jenny stand in line for lunch.

Once in prison kitchen, they soonly get plates and meal-vegetable soup, fried fish, potato salad and strawberies with cream-sit at their table and start eating.

#

It's 2 pm. Mike is siting in his room, in front of his computer. In order to finaly found something fun to do, he started reading comments of YouTube videotapes with Tracy's confessions. Well, long story short, lots of them aren't so supportive to Tracy.

His mom calls him for lunch and he comes downstairs. He may come in local libary later to read something.

#

Jane walks into Central Park store, still wearing her gloves, hat and sunglasses. After she briefly looks over the store, she notices bottle of Aspirin on one shelf. She picks it up from shelf, pas for it in cash, hops back in her car, puts bottle in glove compartment, puts on seat belt, and drives off.

It will be perfect. They sell both food and Aspirin, and Rachel Brook's women's juvenile facility is buying food from them. Shelfs with vegetables and Aspirin are pretty close. Everybody will think that somebody wasn't careful and that he or she transported traces of aspirin on vegetable. If some of it was served raw, such as salad, there will be nothing strange about fact that some of aspirin remained on them, even if it was briefly washed, and that Tracy ate it and accidently got aspirin in her organism. Chances are, that will be something very sudden, help won't get in time, she will die, and she will still suffer.

However, she needs to found out what other girls are in that cell block, and are they, too, alergic on aspirin. If somebody else dies, her client may not be satisfeid, and she will kill two or more people for price of one. She hopes nobody else is alergic on aspirin, that would ruin everything.

But she feels she's gonna win this.


	27. Chapter 27

Mike walks into libary.

He feels kinda odd.

He was there hundreds of times before, but never after Tracy's arrest.

Libary is seperated on children's and adult's part. Every part had several big (about 6 inches tall and 12 inches wide) book shelfs full of books. Walls are painted in yellow. Floor is brown, wooden.

Liberian on child's part, Ms. Scherbarsky, is all into reading some book right now, so he uses that to come in without her noticing him.

She works her for fifteen years and they knew each other ocasionaly, since he was often visiting that place ever since he was a child, so she could ask him sometihing, maybe about Tracy, and he realy doesn't want to talk about that subject-not that he doesn't want to talk about her, but about all this things... negative things conected to her.

He manages to sneak on adult's part. After briefly looking over the books, he picks up one write by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "Study in Scarlet", sits on the table on very corner off room, in front of the computer, and starts reading.

Before reading first page, he notices young woman siting in front of table next to his, working on computer.

She wears cap, sunglasses, something like gloves and different clothing, buti he immediately realises that's his new neighbour.

He also sees Wikipedia logo on her monitor, and manage to catch first sentence:

"Tracy Davis is USA's most profilic juvenile serial killer, responsible for almost one dozen murders..."

He hears some noise and looks behind his backs, only to realize that some guy accidently droped a hevay book. When he looks back, chair in front of table near his is empty, and computer is turned off.

He is sure that she was there, reading Wikipedia page about Tracy. Why?

Unable to concetrate, he puts book back on shelf and sneaks out. He decides to go for a walk, maybe that will clear his mind.

#

Jane is quickly driving back to her "home" in her car.

That boy SAW her. Twice. First time day ago, while passing to his house, they said Hello to each other. Now, he saw her again. While she was in disguise, but he still saw her. And he very likely saw what research she was doing on internet. Before that, she was also doing researches about alergic reaction on aspirin. As soon as he looked away, she quickly turned of computer and got a hell outta there.

Shit. Tracy needs to die in two weeks at most, and she has potential witness on her hands.

Right now, she decides to concetrate on her mission to found identities of other girls from Tracy's cell block and are they alergic on aspirin.

If this guy keeps geting involved... she will simply take care of him.

#

Tracy and Jenny are walking to prison kitchen for dinner. On her way there, Tracy tooks envelope hidden under her uniform and slips it in mail box.

#

Next morning, while Tracy and Jenny are walking towards her cell after breakfast, one of guards walks to Tracy and says her:

-Hi, Tracy, You have a visit.

She and Jenny share a suprised look.

They lead her to visiting rooms, and sit her at desk opposite from young woman with hat and sunglasses.


	28. Chapter 28

Tracy glares at Jane, suprised.

-Who are you?-she asks.

-I'm news reporter-Jane says.-I would like to interview you.

-Uhm... Why?

-I'm writing article about warning signs in juvenile offenders and their rehabilitation.

-I realy don't want to talk about this. I'm not doing interviews.

-Bit by that, we could know better how to prevent...

-I'm sure you'll found much more others to interview.

-But...

-I'm done-Tracy informs the guard, who takes her back in cell.

-Who was that?-Jenny asks her.

-Some news reporter-Tracy explains.-She wannet to interview me. Something about juvenile offenders. I turned her down.

-Smart-Jenny agrees.

Jane is in her car, driving back home.

It was easy to get into facility. Female guard searched her in front of facility, and another one followed her in. She introduced herself as news reporter to clerk on courner near cell block A and showed him her fake I-dees she used to get in country in first place. She said she wants to talk with Tracy Davis. Clerk searched documents for cell block E before leting her talk with Tracy, and she managed to took her I-phone and photograph it. Now she has list of inmates in that cell block. Now she only needs to found out about their alergies.

It won't be easy, but half of plan is olready done. After she does that research and if results will come in her favour, she will do that and get rest of the money from Temperance Silver.

#

Mike is siting at kitchen table, wearing red T-shirt and blue shorts, having lunch, lasagnas. George is siting opposite to him, also eating lunch. Zoey came out somewhere with her friends, and mom is still reading some book.

-Yesterday, in libary...-Mike starts.-I saw HER.

George glares at him.

-Oh, my God, I knew this day will eventualy come-George says.-No matter what Katy Q said to youI did that with her while we were in High School only because I was 18 year old virgin and your mom turned down my call for a date! And I was thinking about her the whole time!

-What are You talking about?-Mike asks.

-I was about to ask You the same thing-George replies.

-I saw our new neighbour. Yesterday. In libary.

-Oh. Did you say hello?

-No.

-Why?

-Because I noticed that she is doing researches about Tracy on internet. And I think she noticed me because, as soon I got distracted, she run away.

-Oh.

-That's all you have say?

-Look, Mike. Those things spread quickly, and people are urging to found out more about it. Because people are, well, hypocritic pigs. You can't change that, so don't try it, and try not to get bottered with that. It's important that YOU know the whole truth.

-Thank you, dad-Mike says.

-You're welcolme.

-You're a wise man.

-Thank you. Well, I have to be, after ninetten years of mariage.

-Nineteen? Zoey has twent...

-Your lunch is geting cold, Mike.

#

Night. Jane is dressed as cleaning lad. She wears yellow ruber gloves on hands, blue working shoes over feets and blue working suit. She purchusaed that in costimue shop in neighborhood, paying in cash.

It's past'st midnight now, and she is in charge for cleaning up the office of same gynecologist like yesterday, in same hospital as yesterday. She simply sneaked in on back doors and tooked it over. It seems that cleaned there have no exact schecluded locations to clean.

Through phone book, she found out that nine of twelve inmates (not including Tracy) lives somewhere in this eria.

Once inside, she closes doors, block them with chair, and starts searching drawer with medical records. She founds all nine girls there. None of them is alergic on aspirin.

She puts all back on place, then spends another hour cleaning office up before fleeing by sneaking out on back doors. She dumps her costume in dumpster near her car wich she parked on desert parking lot half mile away sp nobody could report it, puts on clothing and shoes wich she had hidden in car, hops in car, puts on seatbelt, and drives off.

As soon as she gets home, she will have some good sleep, then she will take care about that other two girls. And then...


	29. Chapter 29

7 am. Jane walks to trunk of truck parked in fromt of Central Park store, wearing her gloves, hat, shoe covers and sunglasses. She tooks wire from right pocket of her jeans, uses it to force open it's lock. Then she sneaks in, closes trunk doors, locks them back with wire, and puts it back in right pocket of her jeans.

Brief googling of names of two other girls (this time in one of local internet caffe's wich open pretty early) prooved they are both from LA suburb. There was only one big city hospital in wider eria there, and it almost completly burned down in 2011, with complete documentation. She will have to risk.

In trunk, there is food, for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Salad is probably for lunch. Or maybe dinner.

Anyway, she'll spice it up.

She won't let Temperamce know yet. She'll let her hear that on the news.

#

Temperance Silver wakes up at 9 am, wearing her blue pidjama.

Her hubsband is on buisness trip for last three days. Her son has moved away with his girlfriend six months ago.

She has a day off. She is tired and depressed. And aniversity of Daisy's death is close, too...

But, soon enough, all will be over. That bitch will be dead.

And Daisy will be able to rest in peace.

She goes outside to pick up her mail. There is only one letter.

As soon as she sees it, she gets shivers.

It's mailed from Rachel Brook's juvenile facility.

She knows only one person who would mail her letter from there.

Tracy Davis.

She actualy feels that she isn't sure to read a letter or not. She was thinking about it before and she was sure that she will simply dump letter in a trash. But know, she isn't sure. She is even kinda curious.

Finaly, she goes in house and decides to read a letter. It doesn't cousts her anything, she thinks.

She sits at her kitchen table, slowly opens the envelope and reads it.

After reading it, she puts letter back on the table.

_Screw that bitch, _she thinks for herself. "_She's writing this only to emotionaly torture me futher or to get am early release._

But, suddenly, she bursts into tears.

This girl, who killed her Daisy... She was, and is, just a kid.

Scared. Confused. Angry. Sad.

She heard about her past before. But she never realized that before.

Murder won't bring Daisy back, or afford her to rest in peace. That will only be able when she finaly lets it go. Murder is violence. Tracy became killer because of violence, she killed Daisy on violent away, and now she will...

-Oh my God, what did I do?-she suddenly realizes and starts looking for her disposable cellphone.

#

Tracy and Jenny are siting on Jenny's bed, talking.

-Tracy...

-Yes.

-What are you planing to do with... Mike... When you come out?

-I would like to... get mary with him.

Jenny glares at her.

-Realy?-she asks.

-Yes. What's wierd about that?

-I mean... You're so young.

-I know. But I don't think I could ever feel with somebody else like with him.

Jenny smiles.

-I... I would just like to have someone like him in my life.

-You will, I'm sure-Tracy says, and gently puts her hand on Jenny's right shoulder.

Jenny feels now is the time. If she won't do that now, maybe she never will.

Mshe quickly moves her face closer to Tracy's and kisses her.

Tracy quickly pushes her away, then she vomits on the ground.

-Jenny!-she screams.-What did you do... I mean... Oh my God.

-I'm so sorry!-Jenny jumps from her bed.

Tracy looks at her.

-Stay away from me-she muffles.

-Tracy...-Jenny says, making one step closer to her.

-Stay away from me!-Tracy screams, almost cryng.

Jenny stops.

-I won't let you hurt me-Tracy says.

Jenny walks towards her.

-Tracy, I would never...

-I said, stay away from me!-Tracy screams.

Jenny grabs Tracy's right hand.

-Tracy...

-Let me go! Don't touch me!-Travy screams and pushes her away, causing Jenny to fall on the floor. Tracy rubs out of cell, in tears.

-Tracy!-Jenny screams and runs after her.

Suddenly, bullet passes through window in hallway, and shoots Tracy in the middle of a chest.

Jenny manages to run to her and grab her while she is falling down.

For first time, Tracy wasn't resisting physical contact with her, at least for two seconds before she closes her eyes...

Finaly peacefull.


	30. Chapter 30

Jane has no idea what a fuck is going on.

She was hiding in trunk, only to found driver talking that other guy drove truck with food for breakfast earlier because this truck run out of oil, and this truck is making delivery for lunch, and he went earlier because main road (and only way from store to there) will be blocked from 8 to 3 pm due to construction work. So, that means she will need to wait for hours inside, because she needs to plant aspirin there and flee shortly before good is taken inside, to be sure that it will work.

And suddenly, at 10 am, while driver was away from the car, on toilet or something, she heard a gunshot, and frikken bullet was shoot through trunk doors. Luckily, it didn't shoot her, but it grazed her right shoulder a little. Soonly, other gunshot was heard. And another one. And another one.

She tried to took wire from pocket, but she just couldn't. She fucking panicked! So, she literaly broke window on the wall seperating trunk from car's interier, then broke window on pasenger side doors, jumped out and fleed. She left her car parked on desert parking lot short distance away. She jumped in and found some bandage and medical alchohol and tooked care of wound the best she could. She turned on the cellphone and saw ten missed phone calls from Temperance Silver, so she called her. She answered after second ring.

-Cut it of!-Temperance screamed, cryng.

-What!

-Murder! I changed my mind, cut it of!

-O'right, if you want so. But somebody was maybe quicker than me.

-What do you mean?

-I was there, preparing to do that, and I heard gunshots... Hello? Hello?

She hang up. In rage, she threw phone on back seat, then drove to the road. Wich was, of course, blocked.

She planed to drove back to parking lot again, but police officer knocked on glass of her drivers side doors. He is Caucasian, in early 50's, about 5'10 tal, averafe weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in police uniform, brown belt and black shoes, weith black holster with gun on his belt. Jane felt her heart beating quickly and sweat drops rolling down her face, but she lowered the glass down.

-Hi-he said.

-Hi-she smiled nervously.-What seems to be the problem?

-There was shooting near that facility half mile away-he explains.-We are investigating everyone in wider eria. Licence and registration, please.

She nervously pulled out wallet from right pocket of her jeans, accidently knocking the wire out of it. Her heart skipped the beep. Luckily, cop didn't noticed that. She tooked licence from wallet and handled it to him, and put wallet on pasenger seat. She then opened glove compartment.

-I don't actualy have registration, you know-she was explaining while he was studyng her driver's licence.-Car is rented. I have documents about rental.

She found them and handled them to him too. After studyng it and writing down licence plates in his notebook, he handled documents back to him.

-Stay here-he said.-Did you saw anything suspicious?

-No. I was nowherr near there.

-Did you hear the gunshot?

-No.

-O'right then. We need forensics to test you for GSR. Just a routine test.

-O'right, sure-she said, while watching him walking away.

Shit! She was inside when bullet shoot through trunk doors. What if some GSR remained on her hands and face.

She planed to quickly wipe them off, bit one of forensics olready walked to car window with GSR testing kit. She had no choice but to let him test her on GSR. Luckily, test was negative.

And now, she can only wait...

#

Mike, Zoey, mom and George are siting in their car, while George is quickly driving car away. Mike is talking on the phone.

-How do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW?!-he screams.-Is she stabile or not, how can you not know that?! You didn't get her to hospital yet? What the hell are you doing then? She's fucking shot!

-George, you're driving 100 mph in suburbian eria!-mom screams.

-Only because I can't drive 120 mph!-he yells.

#

LA. Hotch is siting at his desk in his office, wearing her casual working clothes, studyng some case file.

J.J. walks in.

-We have a new case-she says, breathing heavily.

-What kind?

-Tracy Davis is shoot.


	31. Chapter 31

-When did that happen?-Hotch asks, shocked.

-Less than half hour ago-J.J. says.

-And they are olready calling us?

-They will need help from everybody involved with her crimes somehow, including us-she explains.-It's very possible that incident is motivated by her crimes.

#

Tracy is taken into hospital on ambulance's wheelchair, in operation hall. Sergon, Caucasian male in mid 40's, walks in, olready with gloves, green coat and mask on.

-Girl, 15, gunshot wound to middle of a chest, less than half hour argo-one of paramedics informs him.

-Puls.

-49 and it is still droping. She is also bleeding heavily and she olready lost big amount of blood.

-Blood type?

-0+.

-Any diseases?

-No.

-Any alergies?

-Only aspirin?

-Allright. Quickly give her blood transfusion, then immediately make x-rays footages and get her ready for operation. We need to react quickly.

#

Officer Mac is standing near facility, dressed in white shirt, black pants and black shoes. He has white latex gloves over hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. He is talking with officer Mary Johnson. She is Caucasian woman, in early 30's, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears blue T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. She, too, has white latex gloves over hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms.

-Where was the shooter?-he asks her.

-Based on bullet hole in window and statemens given by guards, he or she was standing on top of that abonded building 15 feets away from the facility-she says, point on building with her finger.-Guards on tower near the facility fired at least twenty shoots in total towards that direction with their K-47 rifles, but he somehow managed to flee, seemingly umharmed.

-He was very lucky.

-Or very carefull. They say he or she was wearing black bikers helmet and black gloves. Maybe he or she was even wearing bullet proof vest. What about witnesses?

-We aranged all of our avalible police offices and forensic techs to search and interogate for witneses in five miles radius, and test them for GSR. Road is olready blocked due to construction work, so that makes our job easier when it comes to holding down witneses, altough there aren't many, since those works were announced day ago. What kind of weapon was used?

-Strangely, guards claim that they could barely see it. It looked like a gun.

-Gun? No rifle, shotgun, sniper? It's unvelivable that he or she managed to shoot her.

-It's even more unbelivable how he or she knew that she will be in hallway. They had free time. They could be in cell, hallway, in each other's cells, almost anywhere. And only one bullet shoot her. Last bullet. First one shoot trunk doors of that truck, used for food delivery. Second one shoot roof. Third one shooted facilities wall, about one feet above the window. Fourth and last one shoot through that window, and shoot her in chest. She is probably in hospital by now. They say that she needs to be operated immediately. She olready lost lots of blood.

-Poor girl-Mac comments.

Mary glares at him.

-Most of people here will pronounce this as holiday, you know that?

Mac knods.

-Do you agree with that?-she asks him.

Mac sighs.

-No-he says.-Lets go for some donuts.

#

_Tracy awakes on the grass in front of big, clean, beautiful lake. Weather is nice, warm, sunny. She is wearing white sundress and white sandals. She looks around, sleepy. She notices young Afroamerican girl, about four years old, siting on the grass next to her. She is about three feet tall, and average weight. She has short black hair and black eyes. She is wearing pink sundress, and she is barefoot._

_Tracy notices her, and wideness her eyes._

_-Elizabeth?-she asks._

_-Hi, Tracy-__girl chuckles._


	32. Chapter 32

Georg pulls out a car in front of facility. They needed to travel over am hour, since nearest road was blocked. Everybody run out of car. They atempt to get to facility, but Mac, who is finishing his donut, stops them.

-I believe you are the... Silver family-he says.

-Yes-Mike says, breathing heavily.-Please... I... we need to see her.

-She was taken in nearest hospital...-Mac explains.

-Where?!-George screams.

-I'm asking you to calm down... Look... She is probably operated in this very moment. You can't see her right now. I know you are woried, and we will inform You when we found out something important, but there's nothing you can do right now.

-Where are her parents?-Mike's mom asks.

-Their car is broken. They will come by buthey same road on wich you were heading.

Mike tooks a deep breath and looks away.

-I'm sure everything will turn out OK-Mac assures them.

George knods.

-Procedure calls me to interogate you since you're close to victim-Mac says.-So... with whom will we start?-he says, while taking his notebook and pen from right pocket of his pants.

#

Surgeon is in operation hall, studyng x-ray footages. Nurse and anesthesiologist are standing near by. They are both Caucasian, in early 30's, and they wear same coat, gloves and mask wich he wears.

-One gunshot wound straight in the middle of a chest, bullet still inside. It didn't hited any vital organs, but causes serious bleeding-he concludes.-Get hall ready for operation-he says to nurse and anesthesiologist, who knod and get on work.

_Tracy is still lyng on the grass in front of lake, looking at Elizabeth._

_-That's you!-Tracy smiles, almost cryng.-That's realy you!_

_Elizabeth only smiles, stands up and starts walking away._

_-Wait!-Tracy stands up.-Where are you going?_

_Elizabeth continues walking. Tracy starts walking after her._

Surgeon is in the operation hall, standing in front of operation table. Tracy is lyng on it. She wears no clothing, she is covered with green sheet. There is a hole cutes in eria of sheet wich covers middle of her chest. Another nurse and anesthesiologist are still there. Anesthesiologist is holding intubation pipe over her nose and mouths for some time, then puts it down.

-She is asleep right now-he says.

Surgeon tooks sterile gauze and bottle of medical alchohol from grey metal desk near by and spilled some medical alchohol on it, and swabs that alchohol over and around her wound with a gauze, dumps gauze in trash can near by, and puts bottle of medical alchohol back on that desk.

-Scalpel-surgeon says, and nurse tooks scalpel from metal table near by and handles it to him. Surgeon presses it against her skin, near gunshot wound, and slowly starts cuting...

_Tracy continues following Elizabeth till summer house on top of a small hill, with brown wooden table in yard in front of it, and few brown wooden chairs in front of it. She sees Shermain and Sheila siting on chairs around the desk. Sheila wears blue sundress and red sandals, and Shermain is wearings white T-shirt, black short and black sandals. She looks at them, stunned. They smile at her._

_-Mom? Dad?-she asks._

_-Hi, Tracy-Sheila smiles._


	33. Chapter 33

_Tracy walks towards the table and suts kn one chair, next to Sheila. Elizabeth sits on chair next to Shermain, opposite to Tracy._

_Tracy holds Sheila's hand, then bursts into laugh and strongly hugs her._

_-That's you! Real you! You're real!-Tracy laughs._

_-Of course I'm real, honey-Sheila says, glaring at her.._

_-I... I thought I lost you. All of you-Tracy whispers, while one tear rolls down her cheek._

_Sheila gently wipes of tear from Tracy's face with her hand._

_-Everything is allright now, honey-she says and kisses her forehead._

#

Forensics are on top of the building opposite to facility. One is woman, other man. They are both in early 30's, Caucasian, average height and weight. They have white latex gloves over hands, white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, plastic hear covers over hair and white plastic forensics suits over clothes. Their forensic brief case is lyng opened near front roof ledge. Woman is powdering front roof ledge for fingerprints, using black fingerprint powder and black fingerprint brush. Man is puting pieces of aluminium folia on the roof and then starts electrazing them, recovering latent shoe prints.

-We would make more use to world if we would simply go in coffe-man comments.

Woman glares at him.

-You can't seriously think that-she says.

-I can-he says.-And I do.

-Greg, she is human too.

-And girls she tortured and killed? Weren't they humans too?

#

Temperance is driving in her car, wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers, while talking on her cellphone with her husband.

-I simply can't realize why are you doing this!-he says, from other side of a line.-You don't have anything related with that girl. She killed our daughter, for God's sake!

-I simply need to do that, Theodore!-she says.-I have... obligation.

-Obligation?! What on Earth are you...

-I will call you back when I get there.-she cuts him off, then ends the call and puts cellphone on pasenger seat.

#

-Handle me the instrument-surgeon says, and nurse tooks instrument from metal grey table near by and handles it to surgeon, who tooks it. He starts puting instrument in cut on the middle of her chest in order to pull out the bullet.

_We didn't see you in a while-Shermain smiles._

_-Yes-Tracy knods.-Yes, I know._

_-How are you doing in school?_

_-Pretty good. I have average grade 4.8._

_-We know-Shermain knods._

_-You know. _

_-We know everything-Sheila says._

_Tracy's face starts turning red. She realy doesn't wants them to know EVERYTHING._

_-We are realy proud on you-Sheila says._

_-Somebody has to be-Tracy smiles._

_-Are you thinking about college?_

_-Mom, you know that I'm not thinking on long distances-Tracy says._

_-Do you want to play hide and seek?-Elizabeth asks Tracy._

_-Sure!-Tracy smiles, and they run in small forest near by._

Surgeon is still tryng to pull out a bullet with instrument.

-This realy went in deep-he says.-Deeper than I expected... This won't be easy.


	34. Chapter 34

Mary walks into Tracy's cell. She sees Jenny, siting on her bed, cryng. She carefull walks towards her and sits down on her bed, next to her..

-Hi-she says.-I'm from police.

Jenny knods.

-I've been told that you are Jenny Heffernan, her cellmate?

Jenny knods again.

-I... I need to know what hapened.

Jenny's face turns red.

Mary tooks notebook and pen from right pocket of her jeans.

-How, why and when exactly did Tracy leave the cell?

Jenny remains silent. Mary notices vomit on the floor and glares at Jenny.

-Jenny... What hapened?

Jenny bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands.

-It's all my fault-she gasps.

-How do you mean?-Mary asks.

-She left a cell because of me. I should never do that to her...

-Do what?

Jenny only continues cryng.

-Do what, Jenny?-Mary repeats.

-I kissed her! I kissed her, OK! I don't know why! She throw up and run out... I run after her, and next thing I remember is she, falling down on my hands, bleeding...

-Do you know did she had any enemies?

Jenny outs hands down from her face and looks at Mary.

-Do you know who is she?-Jenny asks her.-It will be easier if you would ask about ones who weren't her enemies.

-And how about here.

Jenny looks down, on the floor.

-Three girls-she whispers.

-Do you know her names?

Jenny is silent.

-Jenny?

-I can't tell-Jenny whispers.-They will kill me.

-We won't tell anybody that you told us-Mary assures her.

-They will figure it out themselves-Jenny says.-They know that I'm close with her. And I'm terrible at lyng. That's why I'm here.

-Jenny... do that for Tracy.

Jenny starts cryng again.

-I wish that I could-she gasps.-But I'm weak. I can't.

She remembers something and looks at Mary.

-But there is one more thing-she says.

Mikedid siting on back seat of his father's car, alone.

#

How could this happen? Day started so ordinarly. Sure, he knew Tracy is sent ondangerous place, but still...

What if she... No, he can't even think about that.

Why? Why? He olready lived through so much. And Tracy too.

He slowly looks upwards.

-I'm not even sure are you real-he says.-If you are, I know Tracy is probably not one of your favorite creations. But, please, Save her... Because... maybe world will better without you... Maybe world doesn't needs her... but I do.

#

In operation hall, surgeon is still tryng to remove the bullet.

-Allright-he announces.-I got it. This is going to be a risky one...

_Tracy is playing hide and seek with Elizabeth in forest. She can't found Elizabeth right away. While walking through forest, she sees small fox wich walks to her legs. She smiles and bends down, then gently scratches it's backs. Then she continues walking._

_On her way, she notices few white rabbits jumping around, few small little birds flyng, and even small little lamb on small hill few feets away. She chukles happily._

_Few feets away, she notices something in bushes. She opens bushes and founds Elizabeth._

_-Found you!-Tracy smiles._

_Elizabeth smiles and jumps back up._

_They walk back to table in front of the beach house. Shermain and Sheila are talking. Tracy and Elizabeth found red plastic ball on the ground and start playing._

_Suddenly, Tracy sees big white light, suddenly feels big weakness and falls on the ground. Elizabeth, Sheila and Shermain walk towards her._

_-What... what is happening?-Tracy asks, scared._

_-You're going back, honey-Sheila smiles, with few tears in her eyes, abd gently rubs Tracy's hair._

_-No...-Tracy whispers.-I don't want to go back... Here, I am with you... Free... With you..._

_-Honey... honey, listen to me-Sheila says.-People need you. Alan, Brenda, Joseph, Mike... Jenny... And you need them too, Tracy... We are happy here... Peacefull... But your way is not yet over... It's still not your time..._

_-It's done-surgeon announces.-She is alive, and bullet is out._


	35. Chapter 35

Mike is still siting on back seat of George's car. He is opening and shuting his hands nervously, lookin down at the car floor.

George slowly walks to the car, with his hands in pockets, preparing to reveal something important. Once near car, he tooks hands out of pockets and knocks on car window of car's right back doors, caching Mike's attention. Mke comes out of car, closing the doors behind.

-What's up?-he asks George.

-Operation is over. She is OK. She will probably be able to comunicate tomorow.

Mike tooks deep breath, in relief, looking down at the ground.

-I'll bring you something to eat-George says while walking away.-Man, this was a rough one.

When George is away, Mike slowly looks upwards.

-Thank You-he whispers, and one small rain drop falls on his face.

#

Mac is siting on driver's seat of his police car, reading newspapers. Mary walks in car and sits on pasenger seat.

-Any luck?-she asks him.

-No. Nobody saw anything useful. However, forensics found gun and cellphone in gutter near shooting sight. You?

-Tracy's cellmate said that three girls were bullyng her, but she is afraid to tell their names. She, however, confessed that Tracy's was doing online researches about some case wich hapened here year ago and that they got some threating anonymous letters, but she is afraid to tell anything more. I also checked security camera tapes. Only one other girl was in hallway when Tracy run out of cell, and run in her cell almost imediately when Tracy run in hallway. She obiously noticed her. Clerk zoomed prison number on her prison suit. She is 16 years old Judith Staddler, she is serving two years for drug posetion and drug use.

-Did you interogated her?

-Yes, but she claims that is all just a coincidence. But it gives us and prison guards probable cause to search all cells.

#

Guards in facility are searching cells, wearing blue latex gloves on hands, in pursuit of Mac and Mary. All girls are now standing in front of their cells. They found few improvised knives, make up and some pornography, but nothing alarming, till one of the guards founds cellphone and money in Judith Staddler's cell, hidden under the mattress. Mary and Mac immediately arrest her.

#

Mac and Mary are interogating Judith in facility's interogation room. She is siting at grey metal chair in front of grey metal table, and Mac and Mary are siting on chairs in front of the table opposite to her.

-Your fingerprints are on cellphone and money-Mary says.-It prooves that you send text message "ABC" minute before shooting, to same cellphone like that found in gutter near shooting sight. We believe that DNA analysis will also link biological traces found on cellphone to you.

-Would you like to explain that?-Mac asks.

Judith tooks a deep breath, then says:

-Week ago, somebody send me a letter. Inside the envelope, there was not only a letter, but also disposable cellphone and 5000 dolars. Letter stated that I need to see when Tracy Davis leaves the cell on today's date between 10 am and 6 pm and when she did, I need to send text message "ABC" on that cellphone number stated in letter. Person promised me to send me 10 000 dolars two days after I do the job. I couldn't say no.

-You could-Mary says.

-Didn't guards checked that letter?-Mac asks.

-They are only checking envelopes under x-rays-she explains.-Privacy policy. And they are only doing that with inmates accused or convicted of serious crimes, such as multiple murders, sex offences and terrorism.

-What hapened with letter and envelope?-Mac asks.

-I flushed them both down the toilet, like it stated in the letter.

-You are accomplice in atempted murder in 1st degree-Mary informs her.

Judith bends her head.

When Judith is taken away, Mac and Mary start walking outside, towards their police car, talking.

-What about cellphone found in gutter and cellphone found in Judith's cell?-Mary asks.

-They are both purchusaed in local shopping mall, ten days ago. Of course, nobody remembers the buyer, who paid in cash, and security camera tapes are re-taped every week if nothing obiously suspicious is found.

-And gun?

-Serial number linked it to 45 year old Steven Kroger, pawn shop owner. Gun and bullets were stolen from his store a week ago. Balistic testing linked it with shell casings found on shooting sight and too bullets recovered around crime scene and in her body.

-Any forensic clues on gun and cellphone?

-They were found in gutter, everything is contaminated.

-Fingerprints on shell casings?

-None usable. But, there are some clues: small blood traces on bullet found inside the trunk of delivery truck and in trunk itself, and paint and fiber residues found on bullets wich guards fired towards the shooter. We'll se what fruther forensic analysis will tell us.

They aren't aware that they may sign themselves a death row.


	36. Chapter 36

Jane parks her car in yard, walks out of car, closing the doors behind, locks it, and walks to front doors. She tooks key from right pocket of jeans, unlocks front doors, and walks in, closing and locking the doors behind. Owner isn't at home, luckily. Finaly some peace!

She was under hugh stress, waiting there on the road in that hot car, traped, for hours, till police interogation and construction works were finaly over and she was finaly able to drive away.

She sits on couch in living room, droping house keys and car Keys on coffe table in front of it. She rolls up her pants and slowly removes gauze from her leg. Wound doesn't looks that bad anymore, actualy. It hardly even hurts right now.

She knows that she left her DNA there. Well, shit, she didn't have time to clean up. She is lucky enough that nobody saw her. She can only hope that nobody will notice that. There wasn't much blood, luckily.

She walks in kitchen, opens fridge, tooks Cola can from it, closes the fridge, and sits at kitchen table. She opens Cola can and tooks a sip.

Temperance called her, saying her to back off. Why? She has no idea. Maybe remorse or some simmilair bullshit? Whatever. Good thing is that she leted her to keep the money. Of course, she will be happier if Temperance would also give her other part of a money, but better that but nothing. Of course, maybe she will even be able to convince Temperance to give her other part of money. She'll see...

#

Mike is standing near facility, eating sandwich with ham, cheese, and green salad.

He isn't hungry, actualy, but he knows he needs something to regain strength.

His parents and Zoey are standing near by, talking with Tracy's family who just drove there few minutes ago.

-They said that she won't be able to comunicate till next day or so-George explains.-So, they probably won't let us see here till then.

-I still can't believe that all that hapened-Brenda comments, still with tears in her eyes.

-I know-Mike's mom says compasionetly, knoding her head.-Thanks God that everything turned up OK.

-I'm sure they'll catch person who did this soon-Zoey assures them.

Brenda knods her head.

Suddenly, big black SUV pulls over, and pasenger's and driver walk out, closing the doors behind.

Hotch, Reid, Emily, J.J., Derek and Rossi.

As she sees them, Brenda and J.J. share a look, and Brenda's mind slowly floaths away in event which hapened more than three months ago...

_Brenda is siting at their kitchen table, in kitchen. She is wearing punk T-shirt, blue jeans and white sleepers. She is cryng, holding wet wipe in her shuted right hand. Her head is bend down, and she is looking at the floor._

_J.J. slowly walks to her, looking at her compasionately, and sits on chair in front of the kitchen table, near her._

_Brenda notices her and briefly glares at her, but soonly moves her look away at the floor._

_-Police...-Brenda whispers.-They... They are searching her room. My son is upstairs, in his room... Cryng.. He is scared... Confused... . My husband just came back from work... They are interogating him in living room... They have a search warant. They say... they say that Tracy... Oh my God... That she killed those girls... And that man... And lots of others...-she finishes, before quickly closing her eyes to hold down an upcoming tears and shuting her mouths to avoid leting out a desperate scream._

_J.J. gently holds her right hand._

_-Look-she says.-I know that this is hard for you, but the truth is..._

_-No-Brenda manages to gasp, while still cryng with her eyes closed.-No, that's not true! Tracy is a good girl! And she's still a child! She would never do that!_

_-Look-J.J. says.-Tracy lived through something very traumatic. You know that. I know you couldn't afford her help. She kept that bottled up for long time...While she didn't have you... And she developed those... urges... and when she got you, she was afraid to completly open up to you... because she didn't want you to know what she feels... She was probably afraid that you won't love her anymore... That she wiberbe alone again... and she was tryng to fight against those urges herself, but she couldn't... and then those things with Joann... and she just... lost it... It happens...but she's still your little girl... and she still needs you._

_-It's all my fault-Brenda gasps.-I should notice... I should know... I should know..._

-Hi-J.J. says.-We're here to help.

**P.S. Brenda is Tracy's mom's name.**


	37. Chapter 37

-We're here to help to found out who did this to Tracy-Hotch explains.

-Thank you-Brenda knods.-We realy apreciate that.

-Is there anything we can do for you?-George asks.

-We don't think so, at least not right now-Emily says.-I think it's best for you to go home and rest. We heard that she is fine now.

They all knod and, after exchaging some brief talks between each other, they both come in their cars and drive away.

Team walks to Mac and Mary, who are standing near their police car few feets away. They shake hands with each others.

-I'm glad to see you again-Hotch says.

-Same here-Hotch agrees.-What hapened?

Shooter was on roof of that abonded building near by-Mac explains-and fired four shoots towards facility's direction. Only one hited Tracy. She was shoot in the middle of a chest while she was in cell block's hallway.

-We olready know that shooter had an accomplice-Mary said.-Judith Staddler, 16. She is serving two years here for drug posetion and drug use. She send coded text message to shooter when she saw Tracy walking outside her cell, in hallway, near a window. Shooter was up there, waiting for that.

-Did she revealed shooter's identity?-Rossi asks.

-No-Mac says.-And honestly, we don't believe she knows that. She claims that she received aninymous letter, together with disposable cellphone and 5 000 dolars. Letter stated that she needs to keep an eye on Tracy on this date and send text message with simple contest ABC on number stated in letter when she sees her leaving her cell and walking in hallway anythime between 10 am and 5 pm. Letter stated that she will get 10 000 dolars sent in envelope few days after she does the job. Letter also stated that she needs to hid cellphone and money, and also rip envelope and letter and flush it down the toilet. She claims that she did so. We didn't found letter anywhere in facility.

-Guards didn't checked her mail?-J.J. asks.

-They are only doing so with inmates acused or convicted of serious crimes-Mary explains.-And only under x-rays. Privacy policy.

-I thought glass on windows is bullet proof?-Emily asks.

-Only that on windows on cell doors and inside the cells-Mac explains.-Financial problems.

-Did you found gun and shooter's cellphone?-Hotch asks.

-Yes-Mac says.-In gutter near shooting sight. Gun is stolen. Cellphone is untraceable. All possible forensic evidences contaminated.

-Description of shooter?

-Poor. Average height and weight. Red helmet over face. Dark clothing, dark gloves.

-We need to visit the shooting sight-Hotch says.

#

BAU team is on the roof, together with Mac and Mary.

-First bullet hited delivery truck parked near facility-Mac explains.-Other facility's roof. Third facility's window, only few inches above the window. Fourth one... you olready know that.

-Shooter is emotionaly inmature-Reid says.

They all glare at him.

-And... would you like to explains us how did you come to that conclusion?-Mac asks him after few seconds.

-Oh. At first he pointed right, but soonly he started shooting in rage, carelesly, without clear enough point on actual target, making mistakes wich even bad shooter wouldn't do.

-He probably has no criminal record-J.J. concludes.-Instead of purchusaing weapon ilegaly, he stole it. And he didn't even stole large weapon, more useful for this sort of crime. He stole simple .45 calibar gun.

-He probably has experience in climbing-Hotch concludes.-Maybe a hiker. This is pretty tall building.

-We think he used letters to climb up and down-Mary explains.-We tooked them in our crime lab on forensic examination.

Hotch notices impretion in dust on the roof near front roof ledge.

-He kept cellphone here-he concludes.-He was waiting.

-Forensics found traces of gunshot residue here-Mac says.-That is location of the shooting. They also found shoeprints in dust, Colorado boots, size 8.

-Tracy's cellmate mentioned three girls who were bullyng them, but she is afraid to tell their names-Mary says.-She also mentioned anonym threating mesages and some suspicious, oficialy closed case conected with facility wich hapened about year ago. We are still investigating that.

-We need to talk with her-Hotch says.

#

Emily carefully walks in Jenny's cell. Jenny is lyng on her bed. She stands near her.

-Hi-Emily says.-I'm from FBI.

Jenny is silent.

-We're here because of Tracy-Emily explains.

-I olready told the cops everything I wannet to say!-Jenny says.

-But did you said everything you know?-Emily glares at her.

-Jenny... We need to know.

Jenny is still silent.

-I know you didn't mean to hurt her. You love her. And she loved... loves you. But not on the same way. Now you have chance to get that right.

Silence.

-If they did that, I promise you that they will go to jail, far away from here. We'll made up some false excuse about how did we got to them as suspects during questioning. We won't mention you.

Silence.

-Think about Tracy, Jenny.

Jenny tooks a deep breath, then says, strugling with tears, her voice shivering:

-Hillary Dahmer, Melissa Bundy and Marilynn Kallinger. Case is Melany Hetzel's murder.

-Thank you, Jenny-Emily gratefuly smiles at her.


	38. Chapter 38

Team is talking in prison hallway.

-Facility has five interogation rooms, mainly for cases when guards are interogating inmates about minor offences wich don't require to be investigated by police-Reid explains.

-We'll interogate them in those interogation rooms-Hotch orders.-Seperately. Don't forget to use same false excuse during interogation. Others, continue diging about Melany Hetzel's murder and try to found out wich family members of Tracy's victims are involved in hiking.

#

Emily is interogating Hillary in interogation room A, Hotch is interogating Melissa in imterogation room B, and Reid is interogating Marilynn in interogation room C. In all three cases, they are siting at brown wooden chairs in front of brown wooden table, opposite to each other.

-One of the guards said us that he noticed you bullyng Tracy-Emily says to Hillary.

-He also said he failed to stop you because it didn't look too violent and because he knew that happens often-Hotch says to Melissa.

-But know, he thinks it's time to intervent-Reid says to Marilynn.

-We know shooter had accomplice from here-Emily says to Hillary.

-I heard about that-Hillary says.-Judith. As far as I know, police olready arrested her.

-Yes-Emily says.-She send coded text message to shooter to inform him when to shoot. She claims that shooter offerd her that job via letter.

-Somebody in facility could easily send letter to this facility, only to specific inmate-Hotch explains to Melissa.

-You could hire the shooter and then hire Judith as patsy-Reid says to Marilynn.

-Why would I do that?-Hillary asks Emily.

-Guard also infrormed us that Tracy wasn't like other girls you threated like shit-Emily explains.-She wasn't afraid of you. Or at least she wasn't showing that. And she was a new one. Pretty rough for you, huh?

-That's no motive to hire somebody to kill her!-Melissa says to Hotch.

-I won't be so sure-Hotch says.-Power is everything here. The only thing that matters.

-That doesn't makes sense-Melissa says.-If we we wannet to get rid of her, why would we go through all that complicated stuff? We could kill her right here!

-You're kinda cute, you know that?-Marilynn says to Reid.-Well, probably not the much, but given the fact that I'm on here for two years-she says while biting her lower lip and squrling in the chair.

-Maybe you didn't want case to be linked with you?-Hotch theorizes.-That will be enough to send a message, but nobody would directly link it to you.

-You are actual pretty inteligent-Emily says to Hillary.-But you have low self-esteem. To suppress that, you are being extremely arrogant. But nobody realy apreciated you. Lots of people were threating you like garbage. You did something stupid, and know you are here. On place when you finaly managed to make authority. And then, new girl puted that in jeopardy. You couldn't stand that, couldn't you?

Afrer short silence, Hillary stands up and starts walking towards the doors.

-I din't have to listen to this. I'm leaving-she says, but her voice is obiously shivering.

-I'm leaving-Melissa says, stands up and starts walking towards the exit.

-I'll be released in two years. I'll look up for you-Marilynn says and slids her hand down Reid's shoulder before leaving.

#

Emily, Horch and Reid meet again in prison hallway.

-I have nothing-Emily says.

-Me either-Hotch says.-You, Reid.

-Ugh, I guess I can say that I almost got some... results-Reid says, while his face is turning red-but, unfortunately, nothing concrete.

-We can only hope that rest of the team will dig up something-Hotch says.

#

Mike lies in his bed.

He still can't believe that all this hapened today.

Only now, he realizes in wich dangerous place Tracy is, far away from him.

He knows she needs to pay for her crimes. He knows she deserves to be there. But still...

He just feels he can't bare that, not yet.

-Please, keep her safe-he whispers before falling asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Tracy slowly opens her eyes. She sees big white wall in front of her, and also big, white, wooden closet. She sees that she is lyng in bed, covered with clean, white sheet. She feels tired, and slightly confused. She sees time on clock on the wall above the closet. 9 am.

Of course! She is in the hospital.

But how all this hapened in the first place? She remembers that Jenny kissed her, she panicked, vomited and run out. Jenny run after her, then window cracked loudly, she saw a flash, felt terrible pain in her chest and warm bloody sliding down her skin... She felt weakness in her legs, lost balance and started falling down. Jenny caught her while she was falling down...

And then, it all went black.

-Uhm... anybody... please?-she calls. She realizes she is speaking more silent than she supposed to. She also feels pain on the middle of her chest while talking, but not very harsh pain, luckily.

Smiled nurse soonly walks in. She is in mid 20's, about 5'5 tall, average weight, Caucasian, with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in her uniform.

-Hi, sleepyhead!-she says.-It tooked you some time to wake up.

Tracy feels shivers going through her body.

-How... how much time?-she asks.

-Don't wory, not too much time. One day. We'll get you breakfast soon. It will hurt you a little while you will eat, but not much. It will hurt you a little while talking and you will talk more silently for some time, but that will pass.

-I need to go on the toilet-Tracy whispers.

-Sure-nurse says.-Let me help you out.

Nurse help Tracy to go in toilet. After Tracy finishes, she helps her to go back in bed.

-What hapened?-Tracy asks.

-As far as I heard, you were shoot-nurse explains.

Tracy feels shivers going through her body again.

-Don't worry, you are under police protection here-nurse says. We even puted bullet proof glass on the windows. I'm going to get you a breakfast-she says and walks away, leaving Tracy with her thoughts.

So, somebody tried to kill her.

She is a victim again.

She closes her eyes and tried to chase her minds off horror wich suronds her.

#

9 am. Temperance Silver wakes up on bed of York motel, only two miles away from Rachel Brook's women juvenile facility.

She arrived day before at about 5 pm and found out Tracy is operated and stable, bit she failed to found out anything more than that. She noticed FBI agents near by, the same like those she saw on Tracy's trial, and quickly drove off. She decided to stay in first avalible motel, closest to facility.

Her cellphone rings. She picks it up from small table near her bed and answers.

-Hello?-she asks.

-Hi, Temperance-Jane says.

Temperance wideness her eyes.

-What do you want? I told you that plan is off.

-And I'll respect that. But I want my money.

I told you that you can keep the money!

-OTHER part of money, Temperance.

-I arrived in New York when I heard what hapened. I left money hidden in my house. I only brought some cash and credit cards with me. A s what will you do if I don't pay her? Kill Tracy?

-No. I will report You to police to get imunity.

-You have nothing against me! Nothing!

-Are you sure? Because I'm videotaping this conversation.

Temperance feels cold sweat runing down her backs.

-You're bleffing.

-Wanna bett? And, altough I'm sure that you can dispose of this cellphone and that serial numbers on money you gave me are untraceable, but are you sure that you didn't leave fingerprints or DNA on it?

-Jane, I...

-Meet me in Central Park near fifth lake tomorow, and bring money, or I will report you.

#

Team meets again in their office that morning.

-Any new foundings?-Hotch asks.

-I was studyng Melany Hetzel's case and found something wierd-Reid says.

-What?-Hotch asks.

-Girls who supposendly killed her said that they were changing places: one was holding her, other two were hiting her.

-Yes, and?

-Only one shower was used as murder weapon. Why didn't they used two showers? Two girls were hiting her at the same time.

Phone rings. J.J. answers.

-Hello? OK, we'll be here-she says and hangs up.-Tracy woke up-she informs them.


	40. Chapter 40

J. J. and Hotch carefully walk in Tracy's room in hospital. Tracy is slowly finishing her breakfast-eggs, toast, tomatos and orange juice.

-Hi-J.J. says.

-What tooked you so long?-Tracy smiles.

Hotch and J.J. sit on two chairs near Tracy's bed.

-Are you doing OK?-Hotch asks her.

-Yes-she says.-Only it still hurts me a little, and my voice is a bit deeper and harder. My parents just finished visiting me few minutes ago. You know that you were... shoot?-J.J. says.

-Yes-Tracy knods.-But I don't know anything about who could be responsible.

-Jenny said us about those three girl and... Melany Hetzel's case-Hotch says.

Tracy sighs.

-I have no idea why I started investigating that case-Tracy says.-I was only using informations found on internet on computers in prison libary. I have no idea how that person found out that. I was sure that nobody noticed me. However, we found two threating, anonymus messages on floor of our cells, telling us-me and Jenny-to back off. Note was left during time while cells were unlocked, when we had free time, and while security camera in hallway wich was looking on our cell was broken. In fear that we will be punished for diging up about that scandal again, both times we would keep our mouths shut, rip note and flush it down the toilet. Please, don't tell that to prison stuff.

-We won't-Hotch assures her.-Even if we will need to bring up this case again, we won't mention you or Jenny.

Tracy knods.

-What about those three girls?-J.J. asks.

-They are bitches-Tracy says.-But I highly doubt that they are vicious enough, or smart enough, to pull out something like that.

-You don't remember anything specific about the incident?

-Unfortunately, no. I was in hallway, I saw glass on that window breaking, saw a flash, felt big pain in my chest and some warm fluid driping down my skin, my legs became week, I lost balance and started falling down. Jenny managed to catch me. She was cryng. I couldn't move, or talk. I was barely breathing. And, very soon, everything turned black. I definetly didn't saw who was shooting. You probably know how I ended up in hallway... But I would rather not to talk about that.

-Did you noticed anybody around acting suspiciously?-Hotch asks.

-Unfortunately, no-Tracy says after short thinking.

-OK. We may visit you again-Hotch says.-Here is our card so you can contact us if you remember something usefull-she tooks card from right pocket of his pants and puts it on top of a small closet near Tracy's bed.

-OK-Tracy knods.

Hotch and J.J. walk away. While walking away, they pass near Mike, who walks in. He wears orange T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He holds few blue roses in his right hand. Tracy smiles when she sees him. He smiles back.

He slowly walks to her bed and stops.

-I...-he says.-Remember when we were walking through bothanic garden and said that you like those-he says, glancing on blue roses-because they are unique... And I said that you are too... So... I thought this will be apropriate-he says and puts roses on top of small closet near Tracy's bed.

-Thank you-she smiles.

He gently slids his fingers down her hair, then down her left cheek, then bends down and kisses her. Then, he stronglx hugs her and moams while few tears roll down his face.

-Mike...-Tracy whispers.-The wound...

-Oh-he says and quickly jumps few steps away.-I'm sorry.

-It's OK.

He sits on chair near her bed.

-So...-he starts.-Did your parents and brothet visited you?

#

Mike is siting in front of his desk, in his office. He is working on his computer. Hehis wearing white shirt, grey pants and black shoes. He gets document faxed. He tooks it, reads it, widenes his eyes, dumps paper on his desk, grabs his phone and calls BAU team.

#

Hotch is siting in his office, talking on the phone.

-Aha. OK. Thank you, we'll be right there.

He hangs up and quickly walks out of the office. He meets Rossi in the hallway.

-We have a new lead-Hotch says to Rossi.

-Realy?-Rossi asks.

-Yes. Fiber residues found on bullets fired by guards match to two idoms: bullet proof vest and very common black Nike jacket. Paint residue on that bullets matches to paint used to paint motorist's helmet, new one, the most qualitet one, even bullet proof.

-Shooter was wearing it-Rossi concludes.

-Yes. And one piece of paint was big enough for partial fingerprint to be found on it. It is in AFIS. It belongs to 18 years old Joe Mathews, who is in sistem due to grafiti vandalism. He was a boyfriend of Tracy's second Queens victim.

#

Black SUV stopa in front of one apartment building in Queens. Mac and Hotch walk out. They walk towards Joe, who is coming out his building towards his motocycle. He is about 5'11 tall, average weight, Caucasian, with short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

When he sees them, he starts walking away.

-Joe Mathews!-Hotch calls him. When Hotch walks towards Joe and touches his right shoulder, Joe tooks pocket knife from right pocket of jeans and tries to stab Hotch in the stomack. Mac tooks his gun and points it at Joe. Joe only manages to cut Hotch's shirt before Hotch grabs his hand strongkyly and twists it, causing Joe to drop his knife. Then he handcuffs him.

-Finaly got you now!-Hitch says.


	41. Chapter 41

Joe is siting in interogation room. Mac and Rossi are interogating him, while Emily, Reid and Hotch are watching interogation through window and listening it through microphone from outside.

-I didn't shoot that bitch, OK?!-Joe says.

-I'm the only one aloud to say bitch here!-Mac yells.-And if I ever do, it will be meant for you!

Joe rolls his eyes, then explains:

-Look... Two days ago, I was driving oY motocyle drunk. I accidently damaged police car. I thought that you came there to ask me about that!

-And because of that you assaulted FBI agent with knife?-Rossi asks.-I panicked, OK?

-You honestly expect us to believe that?

-That's how it hapened.

-And how do you explain pieces of paint found on shooting sight?-Mac asks.-It belongs to new, very expensive and specific type of motorist helmet. We also found few glove prints, wich looked like they were left by motocycling gloves. We found photograph of you with that helmet and gloves! And we also found your fingerprint on piece of paint!

-Look... After accident, since I was drunk and shocked I felt sick,parked my motocycle half mile away, tooked of my helmet and gloves, puted them on motocycle seat, and run in closest public toilet. I was vomiting and calming myself down for about half an hour. When I came back, helmet and gloves were gone.

-Are you OK?-Emily asks Hotch, giving him a woried look.

-I'm OK-Hotch knods.

-Why didn't you report that?-Mac asks Joe.

-Because I didn't want to risk possibility that police founds out about an accident!-He tooks a deep breath.-I realy screwed up now.

-Where were you yesterday at about 3 pm?-Rossi asks him.

-In school, at detention-Joe says.

Rossi and Mac walk out, closing the doors behind, leaving him in interogation room.

-What do you think?-Emily asks.-Could that be him?

-Well, he definetly seems emotionaly inmature-Rossi notices.

-But we checked his shoe size and it is 10-Mac says.-That doesn't matched to unidentifeid shoe prints found on shooting sight.

-But only because shoe prints are unidentifeid, that doesn't need to mean that only shooter could left them-Reid notices.

-That's also true-Mac agrees.-We will check his alibi, then we'll see.

#

Temperance is standing in front of a bank, drinking can of Cola.

She knows this is risky. But she has no other choice.

She dumps can in trash can and walks in pawn shop near by, and starts walking towards the clerk, short, slightly overweight,Caucasian, middle-aged man dressed in blue shirt,black pants and black shoes.

-Hello!-he says to her, politely.-What do you need?

-A... a gun-Temperance whispers.

#

Jenny is siting in kitchen, eating breakfast, Fruit loops with milk.

It's realy wierd siting here without Tracy.

She asked facilitie's manager to aloud her visiting Tracy in hospital, but she refused.

She doesn't even notices when Melany sneaks up to her from behind and grabs back of her neck with her strong, cold fingers. She immediately realizes that's Melany. Jenny feels shivers going through her body.

Melany moves her mouths closer to Jenny's right ear and asks her:

-Jenny... did you rated us out?

-No-Jenny whispers.

-I believe you... for now-Melany whispers, then finaly lets her Go and returned to her table.

#

Mac, Mary, Emily, Reid and Hotch meet again in police station's hallway.

-Joe's aliby stands-Mac informs them.-He didn't do that.

-But forensics analysed trace evidence found on shooting sight-Mary says.-New type of antiseptic. VERY new. Actualy, by now, only one hospital in USA uses it: New York 12 general hospital.

-Hospital in wich... Tracy is-Emily realizes.

Few seconds later, they are all runing towards their SUV.


	42. Chapter 42

Nurse (the same like from chapter 39) is in hospital's storage room. Storage room's walks are painted in blue, it is dark and there is lots of grey metal shelves around, with all sorts of medical aquintment on them. She tooks pair of white latex gloves from package of latex gloves on the shelf and puts gloves on her hands. She tooks small bottle of liquid potassium from other shelf and slips it in right pocket of her uniform, then walks out, closing the doors behind.

#

Mac, Mary, Hotch and Emily are in their SUV. Hotch is driving.

-So, shooter works at that hospital?-Mary asks.

-It definetly seems so-Hotch confirms.

-His first atempt to kill Tracy failed-Emily explains.-And now, Tracy is in hospital in wich he works. He won't miss this chance!

#

Nurse walks into Tracy's room, with gloves on her hands. She holds plastic cup in her right hand, filled with peach juice. Tracy is reading a magazine. She notices her.

-Hi-Tracy says.

-Hi-nurse smiles.-I just came to check on you.

-I'm fine, thank you-Tracy smiles and continues reading.

-I see-nurse says. She stands there silently for few seconds, then starts walking towards Tracy, slowly.

Tracy looks at her when she comes close to her.

-Uh... is something wrong?-Tracy asks, confused.

-No-she says.-I just thought... You may wish to drink this-she says, puting cup on top of the small closet near Tracy's bed.-Peach juice. You need vitamines.

Tracy glares at the cup.

-Well, I guess I could try that. Thanks-she says and tooks a cup.

-You're welcome-nurse says.

Tracy is about to drink it when Hotch, Mac and Emily run in.

-Tracy, don't drink that!-Hotch screams. Tracy drops a cup, in shock.

-What seems to be a problem?-nurse asks, tryng to stay colm.

Hotch notices something in right pocket of her uniform. He tooks hankerchief from right pocket of his pants, then picks up the idom from her pocket with it.

-Empty bottle of liquid potassium-he reads from sticker on a bottle.-Of course. Perfect crime. Overdose with liquid potassium causes heart attack. Potassium is commonly found in human body, and it is normaly high in human body after death. I bet that this what you offered her to drink is also rich with potassium, peach juice, perhaps?

Tracy is looking at her, in shock.

Nurse panicks and tries to run. She manages to run near Hotch, but Emily and Mary grab her and handcuff her.

#

Nurse is in interogation room, still in her uniform, with her gloves off, being interogated by Mac and Emily, while rest of the team and Mary are watching interogation through interogation room window and listening interogation through microphone.

-So-Mac says, siting on chair in front of the table, opposite to Mary, and opening's file on the table, while Emily remains standing-mrs... Gina Smith, 25 years old. Sorry fir keeping you here for three hours, but we needed to wait for forensic results. We found your fingerprints and palm prints inside and on the gloves you wore. We found your fingerprints on knod of the doors of hospital's storage room and your fingerprints on one package of latex gloves in that storage room. Glove prints found on cup and empty liquid potassium bottle-found in your pocket, I will repeat-match to gloves you wore. And we found traces of liquid potassium on your gloves, wich matches to traces of liquid potassium found inside that empty bottle. One drip of that same liquid potassium was found on the cup, not inside the cup, altough all traces of peach juice were found inside the cup, none was found on it. We found money hidden in your room, 10 000 dolars, with untraceable serial numbers, and disposable cellphone, in which we found cellphone number olready linked with Tracy's case. Your fingerprints were found on that. I also believe that DNA analysis will link biological clues found on cellphone with you. And hospital in which you work for last two years is the pnly hospital in USA which is the same antiseptic like that wich we found in traces on shooting sight.-He closes the file and looks at her.

Gina tooks a deep breath, then says:

-Week ago, I received an anonymous letter...

-Oh my God-Mac says.-That story again.

-Letter was saying that, on yesterday's date, 16 years old Tracy Davis will maybe end up in that hospital in which I work, on department on which I work. Tracy's photograph, wich looked like cuted from newspapers, was taped on letter. In letter, that person was asking me to kill her if she is taken there and survives, as soon as I can, and make it look like natural death. There was 10 000 dolars in envelope, and disposable cellphone. Letter was saying that 30 000 more dolars will be sent to me if I do that few days after I do that. If Tracy dies from natural causes in hospital or before she even gets to hospital, without my intervention, I win't get 30 000 dolars, but I will be aloud to keep 10 000 dolars. It also stated that, if I agree, I need to sent text message with word "Yes" in number stated in letter, I don't remember it clearly, using that disposable cellphone sent in envelope together with the letter. The dead line to send te t message was day before date stated in letter.

-And you sent that text message?

-Yes-Gina says.-Two hours after I read the letter.

Both Mac and Emily glare at her.

-I know this sounds horrible and heartless-she says.-But... I can barely pay a rent. My has diabetes. My car is stolen. I needed that money. And I heard about Tracy Davis. She realy isn't the most innocent person in the world.

-What hapened with letter and envelope?-Mac asks.

-Let me guess-Emily says.-Letter stated that you need to rip letter and envelope and flush them down the toilet, so you did.

Gina bends her head.

-So, You are saying that you didn't shoot Tracy-Emily says.

-I didn't.

-And traces of antiseptic found on shooting sight?

-I can't explain that.

-Where were you tomorow at about 3 pm?

-I was outside, on my pause, after lunch in cafeteria.

-Can anybody confirm that?-Mac asks.

-No-Gina whispers.

-She doesn't seems very emotionaly inmature-J.J. notices.

-And her shoe size is 7-Mary says.

-Shooter had plan B-Reid concludes.-He didn't only hired insider from facility, but also insider from hospital to take care of Tracy if first plan fails.

-He knew wich hospital is closest to facility and that Tracy will be taken in closest hospital if she survived, so he picked up employee from New York 12 general hospital-Derek concludes.

-Maybe shooter was also hired?-Rossi theorizeds.

-I doubt it-Reid says.-Shooting was pretty sloppy. He would probably hire a profesional, who wouldn't make that sorts of mistakes.

-Gina Smith wasn't profesional.

-That's true, but he needed somebody with easy access. Profesional couldn't sneak there easily, but anybody could climb on that roof and shoot.

-We managed to found out where did shooter get bullet proof vest and money-Mary says.-Month ago, fire started in one police station in Queens. Nobody was hurt, but somebody stole bullet proof vest from storage room and 55 000 dolars from evidence room, linked with bank robbery case. Fire was definetly planted, there's no doubt about that.


	43. Chapter 43

-How did shooter start a fire?-J.J. asks.

-Aparently, he filled plastic can with gasoline, tied up long piece of fabric around it, set fabric on fire and dumped can in bushes in police station's yard. While everyone were runing, he sneaked in on back doors and did the job-Mary explains.

-He probably wore a gas mask-Reid theorizes.

-Any clues?-Derek asks.

-Fire ruined everything. No fingerprints, no shoe prints, no DNA, nothing.

-Any witneses?

-None.

-I am afraid that only thing we can do right now is to keep diging about Tracy and families and friends of her victim's and hope to found something-Reid concludes.

#

Temperance parks her car on desert parking lot short distance away from the bank, walks out, closing the doors behind, locks the car, and puts key in right pocket of jeans. She is wearing blue jeans, black T-shirt and black sneakers.

She gave almost all money she had left -2000 dolars-to pawn shop owner. That was enough to convince him to sell her gun and bullets, altough she didn't have gun permit. She purchusaed gloves and sunglasses in one shoping mall, and wig in one costimue shop, with little cash she had left.

While she is moving closer to the bank, she tooks pair of latex gloves from right pocket of jeans and puts them on her hands. She also tooks black sunglasses from that same pocket and puts them on.

This is very risky shit. But it's all her fault. She hired Joann in first place, knowing what dangerous game she is playing by doing that.

She tooks cheap red wig from right pocket of jeans and puts it over her hair.

When she walks in front of the bank, she bends down, pretending to bind her shoe lashes. She actualy tooks .38 calibar Smith&Wesson, hidden in her right sock.

She bursts into bank, with her gun pointed. There are no many people there, just clerk, security guard, old lady, and teenage boy.

_This is it. There's no going back._

-This is a robbery! Hands in the air!-she yells.

She notices security guard tooking his gun. She points her gun at him.

-Don't move!-she yells. He moves his hand lower.

-While she is keeping eye on the guard, teenage boy starts runing away. She notices him, turns around, and points gun at him, but he olready run through doors.

-Stop!-she yells. In panick, she fires a bullet outside.

_Oh my God, what did I do?_

Suddenly, she hears other gunshot fired behind her. She feels terrible pain in her backs and warm fluid driping down her backs and passing through fabric. She tries to scream, but feels like she lost ability to talk. She barely can breath. She drops a gun and feels weakness in her legs. She looses balance and falls down on the floor. And in next second, there is nothing left, just darkness and peace.

#

J.J. and Mary are in caffeteria of one motel, standing in front of one table, at wich man is siting, drinking a cup of coffe. He is in mid 40's, about 6 feet tall, average weight, Caucasian, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing blue shirt, black pants and black pants.

-Mr Johnson-Mary says.-We found out that you are professional mountain climber.

-Yes, so?-he asks and tooks another sip of coffe.

-Person who shoot Tracy needed to be very experienced in climbing-J. .

-And you think I did that?

-She killed your daughter.

-Where were you yesterday at about 3 pm?-Mary asks him.

-On work, in my hometown. Feel free to check.

Mary's cellohone rings. Mary tooks it out right pocket of her pants and answers.

-Hello? Aha. Aha. OK, we'll be right there-she ends a call and glares at J.J.

-What?-J.J. asks.

-You won't believe this.


	44. Chapter 44

Hotch, Emily and Mary are in front of the bank. Ambulance is taking Temperance away. Mac is standing few feets away, with pen and notebook in his hands, interogating security guard and ocasionally writing notes.

-Temperance Silver?-Emily asks in disbelief.-Mother of a first victim?

-Apparently, she tried to rob the bank-Mary explains.-She had a gun, hold hostages. One hostage managed to run away. She fired one shot. And then security guard shoot her in the back. She's critical.

-Why did she pulled out that?-Emily asks.

-No idea-Hotch says. And that realy means something, since he almost never says that.

-Tracy Davis kills her daughter, then Tracy Davis gets shot, she comes here and tries to rob a bank?-Emily says.-What the hell?

-What was her motive anyway?-Mary asks.-I doubt it was only because of money.

-She didn't last long enough to say that-Hotch sighs.

Mac walks towards them.

-It seems it was self defense-he says.-We have description of hostage who run away. Young, Caucasian, about 5'8, average weight, short brown hair, brown eyes, dark T-shirt, white shorts, blue sneakers. It doesn't seems that he reported anything about the robbery.

-So, hostage managed to run away from armed bank robbery and never tried to get help?-Emily asks.-I think I'm slowly giving up.

-There is, possibly, way to identifei him-Mac says.-Security cameras taped him, we will release the description and photograph. But, it's good that you're here. This is, too, your case now.

-Our case?-Emily asks.

-Yes-Mac explains.-Bank robbery. FBI is in charge on that.

#

Jane is siting on couch in living room, watching afternoon news on TV. She is wearing pink T-shirt and white shorts. She is eating popcorns.

Day is working out perfectly. Her wound is heeling, and today she will pick up rest of the money...

She shivers when she hears speaker talking:

"Today, at about 12 am, 44 year old Temperance Silver was shoot by security guard while tryng to rob city bank in Quick street 22. Temperance was mother of Daisy Silver, first victim of notorious serial killer Tracy Davis. Interestingly, Tracy Davis was also shoot by still unkown assailant day ago. She is stabile, why Temperance is still critical and in the middle of operation. BAU team, same FBI unit in charge of investigating Tracy Davis's murders, will investigate both Tracy's wounding and bank robbery in which Temperance was involved. They still refuse to reveal are those two cases related somehow and do they have any clues..."

Jane turns of the TV, still with her eyes widened in horror.

She knew Temperance didn't have such amount of money here, with her. And she was still pressuring her into giving the rest of money. In 24 hours. What the hell was she thinking?

This is it. She's leaving tonight. She won't botter returning car too soon. She will just leave it on some desert parking lot.

Suddenly, she starts feeling that 150 000 dolars wich she olready has are good enough.

At least, definetly better than life in prison.

#

Emily is interogating Temperance's husband and son in interogation room. Theodore is Caucasian, about 5'11 tall, slightly overweight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing blue shirt, black pants and black shoes. Jon is about 5'8, Caucasian, average weight, with short brown hair and black eyes. He is wearing red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

-She called me yesterday-Theodore says.-She said that she is going to New York when she heard that Tracy was shoot. She claimed she has some sort of... obligation.

-And you didn't try to stop her?

-She was always very strong with her ideas and doings. And she wasn't quite herself after... Daisy died. That would be useless-Theodore explains.

-Was she ever showing traits of... violence? Anger? Extremety?

-Of course no-Theodore says.

-She was just... sad-Jon says.

-I understand-Emily knods. J.J. comes in.

-Emily-she says.-Somebody recognized boy from photograph. She claims that is her student, Jason Rivers, 17.

#

Emily and J.J. stop their SUV in front of the apartment building, and walk out, closing the doors behind. Boy, the same like from chapter 43, walks out, only in different clothing.

-Jason Rivers!-J.J. calls him.

Boy continues walking away, ignoring her.

-Jason Rivers, FBI!-J.J. yells.

Jason suddenly starts runing away. J.J. and Emily run after him. Boy manages to run through dark alley and then in park near by, through track between woods. J.J. manages to catch up with him, tackle him to the ground and handcuff him. She notices something hidden in boy's right sneaker. When she checks it out, she sees that's plastic bag full of marijuana.

#

BAU team is siting at their table again, in their office.

-Boy had marijuana with him-Hotch says.-That's why he was runing. He didn't want to get involved with police.

Mac walks in, with file in his hand.

-We got DNA match from blood found in trunk delivery truck near facility-he informs them.-It is females, and simmilair to one DNA profile found in CODIS, wich belongs to Brian Doe , arested for minor traffic offence five years ago. He was working in USA for two years before he returned two UK. He is living in UK now. He has three children: son, Adrian, and daughters, Lucy Jane. She moved in USA, in Kenosha, Wisconsin, year ago.

-Temperance Silver lives there!-Reid realizes.

-And there is no records that Jane was traveling here, but five days ago girl named Julianne McCoy, traveled from Kenosha, Wisconsin in Queens, New York. That is name of Jane's schoolfriend, who died in car accident ten years ago. And she rented a car, and house, next door to Mike Green, and only fifteen miles away from the facility.


	45. Chapter 45

Black SUV stops in front of house wich Jane rented. Mac, Hotch and Rossi walk out, closing the doors behind, then walk to the front doors. Hotch rings a doorbell. Soon after, Jane opens the doors, obiously suprised.

-Hi, Julianne McCoy-Mac says, showing his badge.-Or should I say, Jane Doe?

_Oh, shit. Be calm. Play cool._

-What are you talking about?-Jame asks, acting suprised.

-We are going to talk about this: what were you doing in trunk of delivery truck near New York's maximum security women juvenile facility yesterday, during shooting?-Hotch says.

_Denie. Denie. Denie everything._

-I'm afraid that I don't understand you.

-We found your DNA there-Rossi informs her.

_No, no, no! Wait. Try this:_

-You may found Jane Doe's DNA, but not my-Jane says.-I'm Julianne McCoy.

-Julianne McCoy was Jane Doe's schoolfriend who died in car acccident ten years ago-Hotch informs her.

_Be cool. They still have nothing against you._

-I'm not the only person in UK who's name is Julianne McCoy.

-And you were coincidently born on same date, on same year, in same town like that girl?-Rossi glares at her.

-And how do you know that Jane Doe is from UK?

-I presume, because I'm from UK, and you obiously mistaken me with somebody else.

-Can we come in?-Hotch asks.

Jane knods and lets them in. They all notice two big suit cases in living room.

-You're going somewhere?-Mac asks.

-Today, I'm going back in...

-Kenosha, Wisconsin?-Hotch asks.-The same state and town in wich Temperance Silver lives. Sounds familiar.

-No.

-Pull up both sides of your pants-Hotch orders.

Jane pulls up left side. Nothing.

-Now right one-Hotch orders.

Jane does so, much slower. They all see bloody gauze.

-How did that hapen?-Hotch asks.

-I... I...-Jane starts, but in very next moment she runs away through front doors. Mac, Hotch and Rossi run after her, but, due to hury and her leg injury, she slips and falls, and Mac handcuffs her.

#

Mac is interogating Jane in interogation room. Hotch, Rossi, Mary, Emily and J.J. ate standing outside, talking.

-Temperance Silver hired Jane to kill Tracy-Emily explains.

-Jane decided to poison her-Reid continues.-She somehow gain acces to Tracy's medical records and found out Tracy is alergic on aspirin. That day, she sneaked in trunk of delivery truck with plan to slip aspirin in food. Plan backfired due to construction works, so she was waiting.

-She heard driver talking about construction works-Hotch continues.-She decided to wait almost till lunch time to plant aspirin, to make sure it will have strong effect. But, shooter started shooting and wounded her, she panicked and fleed.

-Because of some reason, Temperance called of the murder. Jane started blackmailing her into giving her other part of money. Temperance traveled in New York and had no much money with her. Jane wannet other part if money in 24 hours. That'swhy Temperance tried to rob a bank. But plan backfired, and now she is fighting for her life-J.J. finishes.

-What will we do with her?-Mary asks.

-Book her up, if Scotland Yard doesn't founds some evidences to trial her in UK-Hotch says.

-But, we still don't know shooter's identity-J.J. says.-Do we have any clues left?

-Only fiber-Mary says.

-Fiber?

-Yes, grey woolen fiber twice wraped, painted in blue. It seems to be hand-made. There were some skin cells and sweat on it, but DNA analysis was impossible because of traces of inhibitor found on it-Mary says, while tooking photograph of fiber from right pocket of her pants and showing it to others.

J. J. remembers, in flashback, how she was promissing, to 14 year old sister sister of one Queens victim, that they will catch person who did that. She hold her hand, and she remembers that she was wearing hand-made bracelet, with same kind of fibers.

-I think I know who did that-she says.-And you won't be happy.

#

Emily, Mary and Hotch walk to suspect's home. She is planing to come in yard. She is wearing red T-shirt, white shorts and yellow sandals. She notices them, recognizes J.J. and starts runing. They run after her. She manages to run to hot dog stand, when they catch up with her. In panick, she grabs a knife from the stand, grabs young boy passing by, and puts knife under his throat. Mary, Emily and J.J. point their guns on her.

-Stephanie-J.J. says.-You don't want to do this.

-Wanna bet?-she asks.

-We olready know-Mary says.-You heard about bank robbery on the news. You knew which police station is closest. You found matches, fabric, can, old gas mask, purchusaed gasoline, seted fire, sneaked in, stole money and bullet proof vest. You were following your sisters boyfriend. You stole his helmet and gloves. You sneaked in pawnshop near your home while owner was downstairs in storage room and stole gun and bullets. You were in that hospital closest to facility, picking up traces of antiseptic, and found someone who's desperate. You read about Judith. You found perfect accomplices. And that day, you puted on dark clothing, bullet proof vest, gloves and helmet and climbed up on roof. When you received text message, you started shooting.

-She deserved that.

-Stephanie, your sister wouldn't want you to...-J.J. starts.

-Don't mention her!-Stephanie yells, lets boy go, and starts runing towards J.J. with knife pointed at her. J.J, fires a shoot, shooting her in the arm. Stephanie yells in pain and falls on the ground. Suddenly, J.J. sees her as helpless child again, like three months ago. She drops her gun on the ground, in shock.


	46. Chapter 46

J.J. is siting in chair in hospital's hallway, with her hands over her face. Reid sits next to her and glares at her.

-You OK?-he asks.

She puts her hands of her face and looks at him. Her eyes are red.

-Yes-she says, knoding.-I'm better now.

-Stephanie's bracelet matches to fiber found on crime scene. Traces of inhibitor found in her school art kit match to traces found on her bracelet and to traces found on fiber. Her boots match to shoe prints found in pawn shop and on shooting sight. Case closed.

J.J. just knods.

-You know you didn't have much choice-Reid says.-She came at you with knife. She could kill you. You have husband. A child. You needed to defend your life.

-I know-J.J. says.-But still. She's just a little girl and...-she stops and starts cryng. Reid gently puts his right hand on her right shoulder.

-Everything will be fine, I'm sure-he assures her.-She will be OK.

J.J. knods. Surgeon, the same who operated Tracy walks towards them.

-We have a problem-he says.

Both Reid and J.J. glare at him.

-What problem?-Reid asks, worried.

-First of all, Temperance Silver is stable. Stephanie is operated, but still critical. However, she is only critical because bullet fall apart in her body. It was dum-dum bullet.

-We don't use that kind of bullets-J.J. says.

-And that's the problem. I just saw some forensics here, they wanted me to tell you this: they also found type of bullet which you use on crime scene, outside her body, and one shell casing. It looks like somebody pulled bullet in barrel of your gun. When you fired the gun, original bullet forced dum-dum bullet out. That bullet shoot her. That had influence on projectory of original bullet, wich ended up on the ground.

#

Jason Rivers is siting in interogation room, at the table, opposite to J.J., Who is also siting at the table.

-We found your fingerprints on my gun-she informs him.-Explanation?

-I probably touched it accidently while you were aresting me.

-Fingerprints were found not only on handle of my gun, but also on top of it. That part was protected by holster.

Jason tooks a deep breath, then says.

-My friend's dad has guns. I'm interested in fire arms. Friend borrowed me that one dum-dum bullet. When you said you're from FBI, I thought, God knows what you can pin up to me. You olready found weed, but you didn't found bullet in my pocket. While you were leading me to your car, I managed to pull your gun out of your holster, hid bullet in it, and put it back. I swear, didn't know that you will shoot, that somebody will get hurt.

-But somebody did get hurt-J.J. says.-And you can be trailed for atempted manslaughter. And that is, if the girl survives.

#

Mike is lyng in his bed.

For less than a month, Joann will be free.

Tracy was olready hurt.

He wishes that nobody can hurt her again.

He'll probably need to take care of that himself.


	47. Chapter 47

Ten days went by.

Team returned back in LA.

Temperance and Stephanie are curently in custody, waiting their trails.

Every nurse and doctor were searched by police officers before they were alouded to come in Tracy's room.

Tracy was recovering nicely. Pain stoped after eight days. Her voice came back to normal soonly after that, and she could eat without pain. That morning, on eleventh day, she was transported back in facility.

They woke her up at 7 am and gave her breakfast, then she tooked shower and get dressed in her new prison suit. They lead her to back seat of police car, and, at 8 am, Mary and Mac, with Mac driving, started driving her towards the facility.

-So... home sweet home, huh?-Mac says during ride.

Tracy glares at him.

-Are you tryng to light up the situation?-she asks.

-Yey-he confesses.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

-And you can stop, because you're not very good at it.

Mac shuts up and continues driving.

After about an hour driving in silence, Tracy speaks up, asking Mac:

-How did you decided to become this?

-I?-Mac asks.

-Yes.

-A cop.

-Yes.

-I think I always, since childhood, actualy, wannet to do this.

-Catch criminals?

-No, make things right.

-Are you... good at that?

-I hope so-he says.-I was, at least, partialy responsible for your arrest. So, please, don't dissapoint me.

-I won't-Tracy smiles.

They arrive to facility soonly after. Mac and Mary lead her in facility, where she is searched, her prison bracelet is given to her again, and two armed guards lead her back in her cell and close the doors behind. She sees Jenny, siting on her bed.

-Hi-Jenny says.

Tracy stays silent, standing near doors.

-I'm glad you're back-she smiles.

Still nothing.

-I'm very sorry-she says.-Please, forgive me.

Silence.

-Tracy, please...-Jenny whispers, with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, Tracy runs towards her and hugs her, strongly.

-Everything is allright, Jenny-Tracy whispers, while Jenny's tears are driping on her suit.-Everything is allright now.

#

Mike is siting at desk in his room.

Joann is problem.

What are you doing with problems? Take care of them.

But, will he have strength to do that?

And would Tracy realy want that?

Of course she would. Joann caused all of her problems. Without her, Tracy wouldn't be hurt, and 11 people will still be alive.

And she would hardly make a progress with Joann still out there, in better condition than her, still able to mock her. And, no matter what she did, Tracy deserves that, he's sure. That would be one bad thing, but it would prevent so many other bad things.

It shouldn't be too hard to do that either. If she would drive on some desert road in high speed, he could simply set few ramps on the road and all of that would be over. He can easily make that look like burgulary. In that case, Every method is possible: strangulation, stabbing, bludgeoning... As long as it works.

Little more than two weeks. Then she'll be out. And he'll be prepared.

For Tracy.


	48. Chapter 48

**July 4th 2012 **

**New York, Queens**

-Get up!

Mike suddenly wakes up. He looks at alarm clock on small table near his bed. 5 am.

What. The. Fuck.

He rolls on other side of bed and sees his dad standing there, with his shirt on, still puting on his pants.

Well, that's realy some way to start a day.

-Dad, what a hell...-he starts.

-Mike, don't waste our time on tries to figure out importance othathas-George says.-Get up! You'll clean up that semen later.

-Dad! You don't need to point out on that.

-Wet dreams aren't something to be ashamed about! At least, as long the semen is only body fluid that is coming out...

-OK, OK, I'm geting up-Mike says and starts walking away.

-Wow, wow, wow!-Georg yells.-Where are you going?

-In the bathroom.

-Why?

-I need to pee. I need to take a shower.

-Pee here in trash can and get dressed.

-What the...

-No, forget that. Just go in pajamas-George says upon finishing dressing and starts leading Mike downstairs.

-Where are we going?

-In shopping mall?

-Why?

-Thanksgiving, duh!

-Shopping malls are still closed!

-And that is why we need to be there first, and get the best turkey-he finishes upon leading Mike downstairs. George quickly founds some bread, cheese and chocolate milk and handles that to Mike, then leads him to the car parked in front of the house. His mom is siting on pasenger seat, and Zoey on back seat. They both have seat belt on. George pushes Mike on pasenger seat, then sits on driver's seat. They both put their seat belts on.

After few minutes od ride, when Mike finished his "breakfast", he says:

-I'm sorry, I can't hold that anymore-Mike says.-I need to pee.

-Is your can of chocolate milk empty?-George says.

-Yes.

-Here you go.

-You can't be serious!

-Mike...

-I won't look-Zoey says.

Mike sighs and gets on work, just in time when George hits a bumper.

-Ahhh!-Zoey screams.

-What's now?-George screams.

-It spilled, that's what!-Mike screams.

-Those were my new jeans!-Zoey yells.

-No need for panicking-George says.-You'll clean that up later.

-We?-Mike yells.

-I won't, it's disgusting!

They arrive in front of the shopping mall in about 15 minutes.

#

Tracy and Jenny are in prison hallway, standing on chairs and puting decoration on the walls.

-It's not enough that we made that decorations, we need to set them too?-Jenny comments.

-I guess this is our way of celebrating-Tracy says.

-What a great way. How would you celebrates Thanksgiving anyway?

-If I would be with Mike... We would realy be thankfull on that day-Tracy smiles.

#

Mike's family is in shopping mall, making their way through crowd.

-And you woke me up at 5 am-Mike comments.

-How could I know that they will all Come on back enterance?-George says.

They finaly come to fridger with turkeys. They see only one turkey left and lots of other people aproaching.

-Oh, no...-George whispers.

Mike looks around, then notices panick alarm and turns it on. While all people start looking around or runing, Mike runs to fridge, tooks turkey and starts runing away. George, Zoey and mom start runing away too.

#

Mike is siting on couch in living room, talking on cellphone with Tracy.

-Hi-he says.

-Hi-she smiles.-How are you doing.

-Good, I guess. You?

-Well, it was quite a hard... morning for me. Will they serve you turkey for meal?

-Probably. Do you know that this is first holiday since...

Mike sighs.

-I know. But it is still a holiday. Try to make best out of this. It's not that bad. You are talking with me, after all.

-That's all I need.

**I'm sorry because nothing intense or particulary interesting happened in this chapter. Next chapter will be better.**


	49. Chapter 49

**July 30th 2012 **

**Rachel Brook's women juvenile facility**

Tracy is siting in dr. Disher's office, on same position like during other sessions. Dr. Disher is siting on his usual position, this time wearing purple shirt, blue pants and brown shoes, and digital camera is recording a session. Dr. Disher's black brief case is lyng on the floor, near his armchair.

-During previous two sessions, we were talking about trauma which you experienced due to... shooting. But now, I think it's time to get back on your process of rehabilitation. Do you agree with that.

-Yes-Tracy says, knoding her head.

-I'm glad to hear that. I still have paper from session almost month ago. I asked you to write what emotions stoped you from not loosing the control, you remember? You wrote things like anger, fear, trauma... Can you explain that further?

Tracy tooks a deep breath, then continues:

-I was so angry because I felt like she's mocking me again. I felt humiliated. Wounded. Only her photograph reminded me on all that stuff which she was doing to me and on those feelings which I was experiencing back then, and I guess I started... feeling them again. Reliving all that. And I couldn't stand that. I snaped. I try to think about something else, but I couldn't.

-But, would anything happen to you if you didn't broke tha vase?

Tracy stops for a moment.

-I guess I would continue feeling those feelings for some time-she says.-And I don't want that.

-But, after some time, that would stop, right?

-I guess. But I was sucking up all kinds of shit so many times, for so long, that I can't do that anymore.

-I think best thing to do would be to slowly start tolerating minor things that remind you on her.-He tooks orange wig from his brief case and gives that to her.-Try to keep that in your room for ten days-he advises her.

Tracy tooks it, her hands shaking.

-OK?-he glares at her.

-OK-she manages to whisper.-I'll do that.

**August 1st 2012**

**Mike's home**

9 am. Sunny, warm morning. Mike walks downstairs, still in his white pajamas, in kitchen. He sees mom, dad and Zoey standing around kitchen table, with big chocolate cake in it.

-Suprise!-they all say loudly.

Mike smiles and hugs with all of them.

-You got this-George says and gives him an envelope. Mike opens it and tooks out a card. He reads it:

_I'm sorry I can't give you more than this_

_I'm sorry because I caused you so much worry and pain_

_And I'm sorry because I did so many wrong things to others._

_But I'm not sorry because I love you_

_Or because you love me too._

_And I will always love you_

_And I know you will, too._

_With love, only yours_

_Tracy_

-This is the best gift I'll get today, I'm sure-he smiles.

**August 8th 2012 **

**New York federal prison**

Tall, Caucasian, orange haired girl, average weight, close to late 20's, walked through prison hallway to the counter, near the exit, dressed in normal clothing: white T-shirt, red shorts and brown sandals, but with orange prison jumpsuit and prison bracelet under her right shoulder. When she walks towards the counter, she gives that to clerk, shirt middle aged Afroamerican woman dressed in casual working clothes, and clerk puts some document and pen on counter in front of her. Girl signs her name, and clerk gives her watch, ring, neckless, ear rings and some cash. Girl puts cash in right pocket of her shorts and puts jewerly back on. Then she walks to exit doors and stops.

-Inmate number 4565, Joann Cook, released-harsh male's voice says through speakerphone, and large, iron, grey exit doors open with loud sound. Girl walks out, free.


	50. Chapter 50

Mike is siting on couch in living room, wearing white T-shirt, black shorts and white sneakers. He is watching TV. George walks towards him. He is wearing red T-shirt, white shorts and black shoes. He sits on couch, next to Mike.

-You didn't leave house at all today-he says.

-It's barely 2 pm-Mike says.

-We both know what this is about, son.

Mike sighs, then glares at George.

-Do you realy want to go there?-he asks George.-You know there is nothing you can say that can make me feel better. She should die in jail. And don't tell me that prison may changed her or that police will take measures if she tries to mock Tracy again. We both know that is bullshit.

-Unfortunately, I need to admit that is true. But you can't just sit here. You need to go outside, do SOMETHING.

-Still, I won't be peacefull till I take care of problem-Mike says.-And we both know that there is only one way to take care of it.

George glares at him.

-You wouldn't do that.

-Try to stop me-Mike says and walks in yard.

#

Tracy is siting in doctor Disher's office, on couch. He is siting in armchair opposite to couch. Again, digital camera is recording the whole session. Dr. Disher is wearing white shirt, grey pants and brown shoes. Tracy is holding orange wig in her hands.

-I see you make it-dr. Disher says.

-Yes, I did-Tracy says, maybe even proudly.

-How was it.

-Horrifyng! I could barely hold myself from riping it in pieces. I need to keep my hands shut, strongly. I got bruises and scratches all over my palms. But now, I got used to it. I don't see it as something conected to my... situation anymore.

-I can see that. I'm proud on you.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

-Do you want to talk about... Uhm...

-Bitch who got of the hook?-Tracy asks.

-Uhm... Yes.

Tracy tooks a deep breath.

-At first, before it actualy happened, I felt angry. Very angry. And dissapointed. But now... I am just... scared. That I will get hurt again. That she will ruin me again. And... that she will hurt somebody else.

Dr. Disher is silent. Tracy glares at him.

-I know-she says.-You don't know what to say. And you can't say anything. That's simply the way it is.

#

Joann is siting in hotel room, in armchair, watching TV, drinking glass of white whine and eating some caviar. She spend all of her cash on that and on hotel room, but she can't care less. Of course, first thing she did was taking a long shower.s

She was locked up in jail for eight years. She is free now. She won, at least, while Tracy is roting in some shithole.

But that's not enough for her.

She needs to ruin that little bitch completly.

And she will.


	51. Chapter 51

Mike walks out of yard. George starts walking after him.

-Mike!-he yells.

-Yes?-Mike asks, without looking back.

-Where are you going?

-I'm going for a walk. Any problems with that?

-I would prefer if you would stay here.

-You said me to go outside.

-Not for a walk.

Mike stops.

-Dad, I don't even know where she lives. Relax-he assures him and continues walking.

_But I'm about to found out._

#

Joann walks to front doors of three-store suburban house and knocks on the doors. After third knock, man opens the doors. He is Caucasian, in mid 40's, tall, thin, with short grey hair and brown eyes. He wears white shirt, black pants and black shoes.

-Hi, dad-she smirks.

Man tooks a deep breath.

-I see you are here-he says.

-Yes. I see nobody waited for me in front of the prison. And, please, don't say you forgot.

-Joann, what do you want?

-I tooked mpotel room to take some rest, but I'm planning to live here. This is my home, after all.

-Joann, we both know that we won't let you stay here. We know that you did that to Tracy because you were jelaous on Natalie. We won't let you live together with her.

-Dad, where do we keep...-16 year old girl says, walking towards the front doors from inside the house. She is Caucasian, about 5'5 tall, average weight, with long brown hairs and brown eyes. She wears white T-shirt and blue shorts. One she notices Joann, she stops and widenes her eyes.

-Hi, sister-Joann smirks.

-Natalie... go in your room-man says, and Natalie quickly rins in her room.

-You're making me angry... dad-Joann says.-Remember what hapened last time when I was angry.

-Joann... just go, please.

Joann steps few feets away, then looks him in silence for few seconds.

-See you later-she says and walks away.

_This isn't over._

#

Tracy is siting in her room, at writing desk. Jenny is watching TV.

After short thinking, Tracy tooks pen and starts writing. Maybe that's a way she'll get her minds of Joann.

#

Mike spend hours walking around town, wearing red baseball cap and black sunglasses purchused in local shop as a disguise, showing people newest photograph of a Joann. He knew chances that anybody knows where is she are very skin, they just released her this morning, but he decided not to give up.

He knew in which prison she was doing time, so he traveled there by bus and start walking in mile radius to found out some information. He questioned bunch of people, clerks, drifters, hobos, kids. Nothing.

Finaly, he walks to abonded caffeteria to question two people standing in front of it. One is a girl in early 20's, Spanish, about 5'8 tall, average weight, with long curly black hair and black eyes. She is wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Other is homeless man, in late 50's, Afroamerican, with short black hair, black eyes, black beard and moustaches, dressed in hobo's clothing.

Mike aproaches the girl first, and shows her the photograph.

-Excuse me, did you...-he starts, but she cuts him of by saying few Spanish words, crealy showing that she doesn't speaks English.

Mike tries to explain his intent on Spanish, but she slaps him over face and walks away.

-Man, I should be more carefull on my Spanish class-he comments for himself and walks to homeless man. He shows him photograph and asks:

-Excuse me, did you saw this girl?

-Yep.

Mike glares at him, waiting for more informations, and mans shows him his hand.

Mike sighs and gives him ten dolars.

-She went in motel half mile away-man says.

-Thank you-Mike says and runs to motel.

Motel is small. Back doors are made of glass. He looks inside.

Motel is small, walls painted in white. No guards. No security cameras.

Perfect.


	52. Chapter 52

Tracy stops writing and reads what she wrote:

_Mr and Ms Johnson, _

_You know me from trial. I'm Tracy Davis. I won't denie who I am. I am person who suddenly came in your life, uninvited, and tooked what you loved-and still love-the most away from you._

_I am aware that you hate me, that you don't want to hear about me, that you may never forgive me. And I don't blame you. You have every right to. I just want to say that I'm sorry. No more or less than that. I am truly sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you. I was weak and stupid. I wasn't thinking about that at that point. I just wanted to feel better. And I could achieve that only on that sick, twisted way. And because of my own, selfish needs, I commited this unspeakable crime. I killed your daughter, who never know me, who never had anything to do with my problems, my sickness._

_If you are-or were, at some point-blaiming yourself, please don't. There is nothing you could do. That's all my and only my. fault_

_I am tryng to change, believe me. I don't want to hurt anybody, ever again. And I don't want anybody to do the things I did. _

_As I olready stated, you may never forgive me. But I still hope you will. Eventualy. Somehow. And if you do, I would apreciate if you would let me know that._

After short thinking, she says "I'll be right back" and walks outside her cell, with letter in her hand. She walks in libary, on adult's part, and sits at one of free desks with computer and googles "Sophia Johnson", and soonly manages to found Johnson family adress. She tooks envelope from desk and puts letter in it, then tooks pen from desk and writes adress on envelope. She also tooks glue and stamp from the desk, glue envelope shut, and glues stamp on it too. She walks outside the libary, towards the mail box, and dumps envelope in it, then walks back in her cell.

#

Mike walks into store (not to same like that which he visited few hours ago). Clerk is standing behund the the counter. He is older Afroamerican man, tall and thin, dressed in casual working clothes.

After walking around the store for a while, till he notices few pairs of grey working gloves on one of the shelves. He picks up one pair and continues walking around. Soonly after, he notices package of blue plastic shoe covers on one of the shelves, and picks it up too. He soonly walks to big shelf with clothing idoms, and picks up one black ski mask. He walks to counter and puts idoms on it. Clerk proceeds them and charges him twenty dolars. Mike pays in cash, hides idoms under his shirt, and walks away.

#

Joann is lyng on bed in hotel room, watching TV and holding red coffee mug in her hand.

It's pretty hard to think of ways how to hurt Tracy in order to ruin her completly. She is in deep shit now, but not ruined. She's realy one of the kind.

At first, when she found out Tracy was aerested, she was happy. Altough Tracy didn't quite had a role in her conviction, she never get over the fact that Tracy won. She survived. She wasn't strong enough to kill her, capable to kill her, her, stupid little eight year old bitch who wasn't worth to hold a candle to her.

The only way to acomplish that is to hurt somebody Tracy loves again. If that won't break her, she'll give up.

With that in mind, she tooks another sip of coffeee.


	53. Chapter 53

Mike is lyng in his bed, covered with brown blanket. He is wearing his white pajamas. He glares on alarm clock on small table near his bed.

2:00 am. Not a single noise in the whole house. Everybody are sleeping.

Everybody except him.

He carefully crawls out of bed, then walks to closet near his bed and silently opens it. He quickly removes his pajamas and tooks black pants, black T-shirt and black sneakers from the closet, then quickly puts them on. He opens one of drawers on his writing desk and tooks a pair of black leather gloves which he purchusaed in a store yesterday, and puts them on his hands. He also tooks package of plastic shoe covers and ako mask, and puts them in right pocket of his pants. He closes the drawer, too quickly, too loudly. He stops for few moments,bbut there is no indication that somebody heard him. After breathing out in relief, he walks towards the window near his bed. He is standing there, nervously but calmly, for few moments, like he is having second toughts, then, slowly and silently, he opens the window and sneaks out, then closes it.

He feels rather odd, kinda disturbing feeling. He never secretly sneaked out from his room at night, through window.

He walks towards the small, unlocked brown shed made of cheap wood in yard close to his house, and sneaks in it (luckily, nobody locked the doors), turns on the lights, and looks around. Whole place is smelling on wood and paint thinner. It's mostly filmed with old garding tools, buckets and cloffs. Leaned on the right corner wall is hus big black bike, whuch he got for his 14th birthday. He walks towards it, holds it and silently tooks outside. He turns off the lights and closes the doors. He sits on bike and drives away.

#

Tracy is lyng in her bed.

It's 2 am, and she still can't fall asleep.

Mshe was thinking about Joann A LOT lately. And suddenly, all that seems... unworth. Whole that incident, all that about Joann, suddenly feels not worth enough for all what she has done, for all negative emotions which she is feeling. Nothing is excuse for that, of course, nothing is worth enough for something like that, but still...

And feeling that she hurt all those people and ruined lifes of their families and friends, and her own life, because of something like that...

No. She won't cry. She won't think about this any further. It is what it is. Hope she'll learn something from all this.

#

Mike stops and cames of his bike. He still can't believe that he secretly passed miles, during night, with it.

Now he is in front of abonded cafeteria, the same like that which he saw few hours ago. He hides bike behind dumpster and walks towards the motel, his hands in his pockets.

Once in front of it, he puts pair of shoe covers over shoe bottoms and ski mask over face. He starts walking around, tryng to found a way to silently breake in.

Finaly, he sees Joann in hotel room through fly screen on the wall. She is lyng on the bed, sleeping, wearing only her white night wear.

Mhe can't believe that he will actualy do this. But he needs to.

With his hands shaking, he grabs lower frame of fly screen and tries to pull it out it's frame.

As it turns out, that isn't see like they are showing it in movies. Several times, it makes some loud squek noise, causing his heart to skip the beep. But, after few minutes, he finaly manages to pull it out and put it on the ground. He olready noticed few buckets near by, and olready seted his mind on them, so he tooks one and sneaks in.

He walks to bathroom doors, leeinhg eyes focused on Joann, silently opens bathroom doors, puts bucket in bathtub, and lets water runing in bucket, slowly. It takes over ten minutes till bucket is almost completly full of water. He notices hair dryer on the small table near can. Perfect. He puts it under his right shoulder and walks towards the doors, opens them with his right elbow, sneaks out, and pushes doors back with his right foot. He puts bucket the ground in front of the bed. Joann's leg is almost touching the floor.

Perfect. He will plug hair dryer in bathroom (wire is long enough to stretch it to bed), put her foot in water, throw hair dryer in it, and, when it is all done, he'll fill bathtub with hot water, undress her, put her lyng in bathtub, took hair dryer out of the bucket, using some wooden tool, and dump it in bathtub, near her hands, and then...

Lots of minds are going through her head.

What if they arest me?

What if I end up in jail?

No, I need to do this. For Tracy.

_But, how would that affect her?_

No, they'll never arrest me. I'm too smart.

_But, wasn't Tracy thinking the same thing?_

He looks around, in terror.

_Oh, my God! I broke in someone's motel room?! And now I'm planing to commit murder?!_

Panicking, he sneakes back in bathroom, turns on the lights, puts hair dryer back, sneaked out, closing the doors behind, tooks bucket, and sneaks out from the hotel room. He leaves bucket there and puts fly screen back in it's frame, and runs back to his bike as fast as he can.

His heart is still pounding incredibly fast when he lies back in his bed, now again wearing his white pajamas.


	54. Chapter 54

Mike opens his eyes, covered in sweat. He glares at his alarm clock. 9:30 am. He was sleeping for about five hours. He can't remember what was he dreaming, but it's obious that he is still under impression of last night's... incident. What the hell was he thinking? He is almost feeling sick now.

He crawles out his bed lazily and tooks new clothes and boxers from closet. He walks downstairs, into the bathroom, closing the doors behind. He removes all of his clothes, walks into shower room and lets water runing and rolling down his skin. It's cold at first, but it soonly turns warm.

He still can't believe what he did, what was he planing to do. He is almost afraid of himself. After all, now he knows that he is capable to murder somebody (even if that "somebody" is scumbag like a Joann). But he needs to live with this. He can't tell anyone. Not even Tracy. At least, not now. She's having enough of hard time olready. He may way wait for two, three, thirty-three months to tell her that.

But, despite all that, Joann is still a problem. Big problem. She still didn't try to do anything, but she's only out there for 24 hours. He got chance to be quicker than her, but... No, no, no! No more those ideas.

After finishing shower quickly, he turns off the water and walks out of the shower room, puts on new clothes and puts his pajamas and boxers in loundery basket in top of the washing machine near the shower room. He walks in the kitchen and sits at the kitchen table. Mom and dad are olready on work. Zoey is siting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes and drinking coffee. Plate with pancakes is on the middle of a table, and also bottle of maple syrup and bottle of coffee.

-Good morning-she smiles.

-Good morning-Mike says, tryng to smile, but not very sucessfully. His plate and coffee mug are olready prepared on the table. He tooks one pancake and puts it on his plate, then poures some coffee in his coffee mug and drinks some (altough cofeine is probably the last thing he needs right now). He adds some maple syrup on his pancake and starts eating. It tastes good.

-Do you know that they re-opened the case?-Zoey asks him.

-What case?

-You remember? Ten years ago? Bridgete Wilson, five year old? Somebody abducted her, raped her and almost killed her.

-Didn't they arrested the guy?

-Yes. They even tooked him on trial, but he was released due to lack of evidences. Now, they have new DNA evidence. They think they're gonna nail him this time.

-But he can't be trailed twice for the same crime. Double Jeopardy.

-Actualy, they can, since he wasn't actualy convicted on that charge.

Mike continues eating, new idea forming in his mind.

-Zoey-he asks.-Do we still have that tape recorder?

#

Joann is driving around Queens in rented car, blue Audi. She is wearing blue T-shirt, red shorts and white sandals. She is also wearing brown wig and black sunglasses. Brown purse is on pasenger seat. She stops behind Tracy's house. She tooks her cellphone from purse and snaps a few photographs, featuring possible ways to sneak in.

This is a big risk. She hopes nobody will see her here. That's why she is wearing the wig and sunglasses. She purchusaed them in some costimue shop for 50 dolars at total. She rented car on five days, 20 dolars a day. It was hard for her to make some money last night. She'll never tell anybody how she managed to do that.

Nobody is at home. They will probably return home from work at about 3 pm. She'll be back then. Till that time, she'll stay away.


	55. Chapter 55

Joann stops her car in front of the local Monk's diner. It is big, old diner, walls painted in white from outside and inside, front doors made of glass, clean. She comes out, closing the doors behind, locks the doors and puts key in right pocket of her shorts.

Joann walks in the diner and sits at the table near right corner wall, near big clean glass window. Soonly, waitress walks towards her. She is in early 20's, Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long blonde hair andblonde eyes, dressed in her working uniform.

-Hello-she says, politely.-Welcolme to Monk's diner. Would you like to make an order?

-Sure-Joann says.-Cup of coffee and marbel rye.

-OK. You'll get that soon-waitress says and starts walking away.

-Hey!-Joann calls after her, causing waitress to stop and turn around.

-Yes?-she asks.

-When is your shift over? Maybe two of us could... I don't know...

-I don't think that we're... uhm... playing for the same team-waitress says and walks away.

-I'm playing for both teams-Joann comments.

-Won't gonna happen-waitress says.

-You sneaky bitch-Joann comments for herself, picks up newspapers from the table and starts reading.

First page states:

"JUDGE SCHECLUDED TRIAL DATE IN STEPHANIE COOK'S CASE."

#

Stephanie is lyng on the bed in her cell, in her orange jumpsuit.

She had breakfast few hours ago, but since trial is coming closer, she is mostly just lyng on her prison bed (or jail bed, custody bed, more correctly).

When she burned down that police station... Climbed on that roof... Her heart was pounding so fast and strong, her palms were geting so sweaty and itchy under those motocycling gloves, as she was waiting for text message, her heart was pounding even faster and stronger, and she almost jumped out her skin when text message finaly came. And then, she pointed a gun and... it all hapened so fast, she can barely remember the actual shooting, gunshot noises seemed like far away in the background and she smelled gunpowder... And when she realized what is going on, she almost got heart attack, when she felt like punches in her chest, legs, arms and stomack, when bullets from K-47 rifles hited her body, although they couldn't actualy hurt her... due to vest... She quickly claimed down, dumped cellphone and gun in gutter, puted them in backpack she kept hidden near by, behind dumpster, and came home by bus. She later dumped jacket, gloves, helmet and vest in Huston river.

During first month, she was angry. Angry on people who sent her on Gina for failing. Angry on Tracy for surviving. Angry on herself for screwing up.

But then she realized something else. That she almost killed on human being. That she is capable of taking away human life. Just Like Tracy. That she is turning into her, if she olready didn't.

She still refuses to believe in that. She tries not to think about that. But, no matter how much was she planning all that, it all seems so sudden. Even her sister's death. Once, she was the happy, ordinary girl. And now, her sister is dead, and she is in jail, waiting trial.

And, strangely, no matter how sudden all this seems, those happy times seem so Far away, in the past, slowly, hopeesly faiding away, supressed with pain, anger, confusion.

#

3 pm. Joann is siting in car, on same position like this morning, looking at Tracy's house again. She is slowly geting the idea. Parents coming home from work, both of them, at 3:30 pm.

Brother is the biggest problem. During summer break, he has no specific schedule. But screw it, mom and dad are enough.

It doesn't have to look like murder at all. Maybe group suicide, because if Tescy's conviction? That would realy have quite an effect on that little bitch. But, she can't jump with conclusions. She needs to plan this, carefully. Back doors are sliding, and have no lock. She can easily sneak in on that way without leaving traces of breaking and entry. They have a dog, but as far she saw, it mostly keeps in front yard, not in back yard.

Too bad it will soonly have no owners.


	56. Chapter 56

Next day, 11:30 am. Mike is siting at writing desk in his room. He is wearing white T-shirt and black shorts. He has tape recorder in one hand and CD in another. He was looking for that tape recorder almost whole day yesterday and for half an hour after he woke up at 9:30 am and had breakfast. He finaly found it in old fridge in basement. How it ended up there, remains a mystery. Then it tooked him almost an hour to detaly clean it up inside and out. He olready had few empty CDs that fited the tape recorder in his room.

Mike puts CD in tape recorder, then presses ON button and hids tape recorder in right pocket of his shorts. (OFF button is wider than ON button, so he can feel and tell apart each button by touching it, which is important). He says "Hello". Then he tooks tape recorder out of his pocket, presses OFF button and plays it again. He hears word "Hello", nice and clear. Perfect. He tooks that CD out of tape recorder and puts it on his desk, then tooks another empty CD from his desk and puts it in tape recorder. He tooks blonde wig from hus closet, which he sonetimes used for Haloween, and huds it under his shirt. He puts tape recorder back in right pocket of his shorts, then walks downstairs. Zoey is siting on couch in living room, watching TV. She is wearing blue T-shirt and red shorts.

-Zoey-he says.-I'm going at Zack's. I'll be gone for next few hours-he says.

-OK-she says.

_"Well, that went out good", _he thinks to himself while closing the front doors behind.

#

Tracy is lyng on her bed, in her cell.

-What are your plans for future?-she asks Jenny.

-What future?-Jenny responds.

-How about yours?

-You are tryng to say me that you think I, who killed eleven people, have a chance for betterfuriture than you?

-Just play along.

Tracy tooks a deep breath.

-I would like Joann to confess what she did to me. Then, I would like to visit my parent's grave. And my sister's grave. Aniversity of their deaths was almost month ago. They didn't aloud me to go on cemetery. I would like to get marry. And then... I'll see.

-Good plan-Jenny comments.

Tracy sighs.

-And I want to be normal-she whispers, not silent enough for Jenny to hear it.-I want to be normal again.

#

Mike puts his wig on, then walks into motel in which Joann is staying.

-Hello-clerk at the counter says, politely.-Do you want a room?

-No-he says.-I'm meeting with someone.

-OK-clerk knods and continues studyng papers.

_"Were could she be?", _Mike thinks to himself while making his way through a motel. He sees caffe inside the motel, in room near back doors. That is small caffe, with only few tables and chairs and one counter. Doors are made of glass. He looks through it.

_Gotcha motherfucker!_

He recognized her almost immediately. She is siting at desk in very corner of the room, drinking coffe and reading newspapers.

Feeling his hear pounding again like two days ago. But what needs to be done...

He slowly makes his way towards her table and sits on chair in front of it, opposite to her.

-Hi-he says, automaticly preesssing ON button on tape recorder in his pocket.

She stops reading and glares at him.

-Uhm... hi-she says, obiously confused.-What do you need?

-Well, you know-he starts.-I was walking by, came here to take a cup of coffee saw a pretty girl siting alone in caffe...

She glares again.

-Realy?-she asks.

-Yes-he says.-You realy have nice... hair.

_Nice hair? HAIR?! HAIR?!_

-How old are you?-she asks.

-19-he lies.-But I was trailed as juvenile. I'm Dave, by the way.

-I'm Joann.

They shake hands.

-Because of what?

_Lower down. On her level._

-I beat up some girl. Of course, not a pretty like you.

_Man, I'm glad I didn't have a big breakfast._

Was she a bad girl?-she asks.

-Very bad-Mike plays along, tryng to sound though (and doing it badly).-But I have a feeling that you did some time too?

_You... You... You... Argh! How will you possibly explain THIS?_

-Pretty girl like you usualy isn't staying in such crappy motel and talking with guys she just met... unless she recently came out.

-You got me there-she says while tooking another sip of coffee.

-So... what was your... sin?

-Do I realy have to tell?

-I told you my.

-I killed some people. Accidently. And had my way with some little girl.

_Man, this is going better than I expected!_

-You did?

-They said so, so I guess I did.

_Oh, shit. You idiot! You had to dig further in it! You just had to!_

-I need to go now. We may... see each other later-he says while standing up, preparing to walk away.

-What's your number?-she asks.

_Damm it! How could I overlook that. HOW?_

-I think the best thing will be if I would... found you.

-OK.

With that words, Mike runs out of the motel as fast as he can, heading for the nearest bus stop.


	57. Chapter 57

Joann is siting in her rented car parked near Tracy's house, still wearing white T-shirt and red shorts and again keeping eye on the house. Same thing today like yesterday.

_This may not last for long._

#

Mike walks back into his house, feeling totaly drained, desperate. It's almost 3 pm. He hears some wierd noises in bathroom. He walks towards the bathroom doors and knocks. No response.

-Zoey?

-I'll be right back! I'm sorry-he hears her saying from inside. Her voice is strangely weak, almost shivering.

Soonly she walks out, closing the doors behind.

-I see you are back-she says.

-You were... cryng?-Mike asks, noticing her red eyes.

-No-she says.-Just... alergies.

-You don't have any alergies.

They share eye contact in silence for few seconds, then Zoey simply walks away. However, after few feets, she stops.

-I was thinking about you... and Tracy. I don't know why. She killed 11 people, she is serving life sentence, you have no idea when will she Come out. And still.. I would give everything to have what you have with her. So I could feel what you feel.

Mike walks few feets closer to her.

-You know... I feel like I'm robbed out something, something which makes me human. Some people are homosexual, some are heterosexual, some are bisexual... And I? I'm nothing. A freak.

-Did you... uhm... tried talking with psychologist again?

She turns around, facing towards him. He feels shivers going through his body when he notices tears rolling down her face.

-You know when they used to think homosexuality is... some sort of disorder. They tried to cure it, nothing. They can't cure asexuality either. They claim that isn't disease. _Isn't a disease_? Some women like men, some women like women, some women love both men and women, and other way around. And I? I can't feel this way towards anybody. I'm... disabled. That's what I am. If I wanted to be, I don't know, nun or something... this could actualy make some use to me. But... I'm studyng architecture now, I'm 20 years old. I'm not ugly. I'm not stupid. I could date with many boys or girls. I even want that. But... I can't. I don't have that inside me. So many girls and boys in High school, and on college now... they are talking about love and relationship and sex and emotions and all that stuff... And I'm just siting there, pretending to understand. So many people feel it, but I can't. I can be friend with somebody... very close friend... even feel some... friendly emotions... maybe even love... But more than that, no... not only sex... huging... kissing... holding hands... I don't have need for that. I don't get that. But more than that... No. Thank you, God!-she says ironically and strikingly loud, while looking upward.-Thank you so much!

Then she looks down in silence, like she is ashamed because of this outburst.

-I'm sorry-she whispers.-I shouldn't botter you. I know you have enough of your own problems.

-It's...-he starts, but feels his voice is strangly weak, so she cleras his throat before he continues.-It's OK.

Silence.

-You know what you need?-Mike asks her, glaring at her.-Chocolate.

Zoey gives hin a small smile, then walks into kitchen.

Mike slowly walks downstairs and lies in his bed.

_Oh, boy.._.

Zoey being asexual isn't secret in their family. She came foward at age of 16, when she realized that is am over thing.

Founding out your child is asexual is probably the most confusing information parent can found out. Especialy if your child camera foward while she/he is in puberty. Parents are probably somehow revealed, because they won't have to wory about premaritial sex, STD's, teenage pregnancies and stuff... But eventualy...

Nobody in his family hates Zoey for it. They tried to have influence on that, however. She actualy agreed to talk with psychiatrist. But that wasn't leading anyawhere. And there wasn't much else to do. So they simply... droped that subject.

They all know that sometimes strikes Zoey again. Mostly during her days in a month. But he never witnessed that.

And seeing your family member cryng... that's probably the most disturbing thing ever. Even if it isn't about your parent, but about your older sister. You have that idea in your head when family should stick strongly together and be happy... And when that's disturbed... When that isn't the case... It simply feels wrong. You know they are human brings with emotions and they can get sad, and even cry, that's natural. You are feeling and doing the same, but still...

Mike closes his eyes, feeling more tired than ever. He touches radio on small table near his bed and lets music playing, silently.

#

7 pm. Joann walks into local store, the same Mike visited two days ago. She is still wearing white T-shirt and red shorts. Clerk barely glares at her.

Couple of minutes later, she puts package of plastic gloves, package of plastic shoe covers, Halloween mask, black backpack and red plastic raincoat on the counter. Clerk books those idoms and charges her 50 dolars. She pays in cash. She puts all other idoms in backpack, zips it, puts it on her backs, and walks away.


	58. Chapter 58

Next morning, 7 am. Joann is siting in her car, keeping eye on Tracy's house. She is wearing pink T-shirt, blue shorts and brown sandals. She has her wig and sunglasses on.

Parents olready drove to work. Tracy's foster brother is still sleeping, probably.

She still can't realize how they didn't cuted all relations with that little bitch. She will never understand those lower human beings.

She glares on front car window and sees police officer passing by. She quickly drives away before he can notice her.

#

Mike wakes up in sweat at 9 am. Again, he can't quite remember what was he dreaming. And he feels like he doesn't want to know.

After taking a quick shower and puting on new clothes, he walks downstairs. He sees Zoey in kitchen, wearing her white robe, finishing preparing breakfast, ham and eggs.

-Good morning-she smiles at him.

-Good morning-he says, slightly confused. He sits at the kitchen table, and she serves him breakfast on the plate.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome-she says and sits at the kitchen table, opposite to him, and puts some ham and eggs on her plate herself.

While having breakfast in silence, Mike starts thinking about his plan. He can't meet Joann today. That would be too soon. Also, he would probably look desperate (although she probably feels the same, after eight years in prison), which would probably be big turn of for her and would cut off most of their comunication. He realy needs to give his best try not to throw up while hiting on her, but he realy has no other choice. But, however, he will try to get access to case files. He knows that chances to found some new evidence is almost impossible, but what the heck. At least it is the less risky than this shit which he is pulling out.

#

Joann is siting in libary, still wearing her disguise, doing researches on computer.

This will be harder than she thought. But she thinks she'll manage to pull it out. She'll wear gloves, shoe covers and plastic raincoat to avoid leaving fingerprints and shoe prints and to avoid leaving fibers or get fibers and hairs on her clothes, and she'll also wear a mask to obscure her true identity. She'll sneak in, force one of them to write "suicide letter" (she needs to get a gun, at least a toy gun which looks like real), bind father with duct tape, then she'll force mother to undress, fill bathtub with water, and lie in it. Then she'll plug a hair dryer and throw it in bathtub, close to her hands. She'll be dead before she realizes what happened. Then she'll hang father (with rope found in house, to make it more suicide-like), took duct tape of him and wipe of traces of bondage with wet wipes. She'll touch rope with his hands after she hangs him, to transport his DNA on it. If boy will be there, she'll force him to overdose himself with sleeping pills. Then she'll simply walk away, put gloves, raincoat, shoe covers, wet wipes and duct tape in plastic trash bag, and dump bag in Huston river.

#

Mike is doing research on his computer. Since Tracy is infamous now, it's much easier to found anything about her, including crime scene photos related with Joann's case.

He found photograph of sight in wood where Tracy was found. He saw traces of blood on the ground. He isn't expert in blood splattering, but it seems that blood splattered when Tracy had her throat slashed. There is no shoe prints in the blood, or on the (obiously hard) ground around.

At first, he notices something in bushes near by, which looks kinda like orange hair, but when he zooms it, he sees that's just some old fiber.

He notices hand print in the dust on the ground and zooms it, but then he notices it's pretty small. Probably Tracy's.

He manages to found photograph of car smashed in the ditch. Luckily, bodies weren't in it when that photograph was made. He notices shoe print in the dust on the ground near by and zooms it. He sees it's partial, useless.

He founds document about examination of Tracy's clothes. Black fibers, which matched to back seat of her paren't car. Dirt, which matches to ground from part of a wood where she was found. Five long black hairs, which DNA analysis linked to Tracy and her mother. Two short black hairs, which DNA analysis linked to Tracy's father. Blood, which DNA analysis linked to Tracy.

That's it. He needs to meet with Joann tomorow. That's the only way to finaly bring her to justice.

He doesn't know that, by making that decision, he probably sign himself a death row.


	59. Chapter 59

7 am. Tract hears loud noise, something like bell ringing, and quickly wakes up.

Jenny also wakes up and lazily crawles out of bed.

-What the hell is going on?-Tracy asks, irritated, after jumping down on the floor.

-Today is your lucky day-Jenny smiles.-We are going outdoors.

-What?!

-Basicly, they will drive us miles around and we will clean up few big public forests in wider eria.

-Clean up from what?!

-You know. Trash and stuff. Those are public forests, they have no ground keepers like parks, or at least not enough. So we need to get on work-she explains while she and Tracy walk in line for breakfast.-That is why they woke us up earlier than usual during school break.

-We are not garbage workers!

-Well, facility's manager believes this is one of the ways that will help us in rehabilitation and help us found our own life pat. Or, in her words, "you'll finaly make some use to the world, you lazy cocksucking bitches".

Tracy just sighs and walks in prison kitchen with Jenny. As soon as they get their plates and food, they sit at their desks.

-Ham, eggs, tomatoes, coffee, toast, chocolate puding. At least they got the breakfast right!-Tracy comments, then starts eating hungrily.

-They better do-Jenny comments.-We afforded them money for food they are giving us.

-We?

-Yes. Goverment gives this facility same amount of money like they give to other juvenile facilities. But, this facility emoloyees no cleaners, no janitors, because we scrub down floors every night and toilets every Friday.

-I believe they also see that as part of our "rehabilitation"-Tracy comments, ironically.

#

Tracy and Jenny are cleaning up one forest. They hold black trash bags in hands. They have white latex gloves over hands and white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, and also protective white suits over whole body. Whenever they notice some piece of trash, they pick it up and throw it in a bag.

-Why do we wear this?-Tracy asks.-We can barely hear each other?

-That's for case we stumble upon something radioactive.

-They think about that too?

-Yes, since 2005 incident.

-And why do we wear bullet proof vest under this?

-For case that somebody found weapon and accidently shoots herself. Or someone else. Or tries to shoot us and run away. Or in case that somebody tries to shoot us because of revenge. Or for case that hunter accidently shoot us. Although hiting season isn't on yet.

Speachless, Tracy continues working.

#

Mike walks in motel in which Joann is staying, while wearing his wig. He is dressed in black T-shirt, white shorts and blue sneakers. He walks towards the counter.

-Excuse me-he asks.-I'm looking somebody called Joann staying here...

-I'll check-clerk says. After brief search in computer records, he says:

-Joann Cook, room 120, second store.

-Thank you-Mike says and walks away.

-You're welcome-clerk replies and continues doing his work.

Mike walks upstairs towards the room 120, and knocks on the doors. After second knock, Joann opens. She is only wearing her white bath robe, and she is fryng her hair with white towel. It looks like she just finished showering. She smiles.

-I hoped you'll show up-she says.-Come in.

Mike walks in the room, pressing ON button on his tape recorder. When he walks towards the bed, she gently pushes him on the bed and sits next to him. She moves her face closer to his, tryng to kiss him. He gently outs his right index finger over her lips, stoping her.

-I'll be honest with you-he says.-I googled you last night.

She glares at him, speachless.

-Did I told you that I like bad girls.

She smiles.

-But, internet isn't something, actualy. I didn't found out many... details.

-You want the details?

-You never heard about the foreplay?

She chuckles, then says:

-Allright then. It was 15th July 2004. 1 pm, when all that started. My mom started bitching on me because I didn't clean up my room. I said her to fuck off because my younger sister's room is always a mess and she never tells her to do that. She slaped me over face and said that she is ashamed to have me as her daughter. I pushed bitch on the couch, punched her in face and ran out. My ex-boyfriend lived Mile away, so I walked to his home. I knew that he is on work at this time, that he keeps garage Windows unlocked, that he is leaving car unlocked with Keys inside if it is in locked garage, and that he walks to his workplace because it is close to his home. I sneaked in garage through unlocked window, found crow bar, force opened garage doors, came in his car, and drove off. I had joint and lighter in my pocket, so I lighted one. Soonls, I drove on that road leading to Orange County. And I was driving, all high, and suddenly that black Ford appears. I hit it, and it lands in ditch near by and crushes into big stone in it. I stop car, relativly undamaged, drop joint, fucking airbag almost broke my jaw. I walked in ditch to the car to check things out. I see four niggas inside, three dead. Fourth one, in her sweet white T-shirt, pink shorts and brown sandals, was siting on back seat, shocked. She even weted herself, man... she looked so scared, innocent, helpless, I needed to have her. I found screwdriver with red handle in glove compartment, I tooked it, opened right back doors and puted it under her throat, and forced her to go in wood opposite to ditch. I forced her to lick my pussy, but when I started coming, little bitch threw up, so I punched her in a face. So I stoped playing nice. I pulled down my jeans and panties, and I was rubing against her till I finaly came. That realy made my day. And then I slit her throat. Good enough for you.

-I just remembered-he says.-I need to go.

He stands up and starts going. She tries to stop him and holds his shorts. Tape recorder falls on the floor.

They lock the eye contact.

Tracy tooks knife from fruit bowl on small table near a bed, knocking ashtray on the floor, stands up and points it at Mike.

-Joann...-he starts.-This isn't what it seems.

-Oh, realy?

She tries to step on tape recorder. Mike jumps on her, pinning her on the ground. Suddenly, he feels sharp pain in his backs and something wrong driping down. He feels sudden weakness. Joann shows knife, all bloody, and tries siting his throat. He manages to grab ashtray from the floor and punch her in face with it. He stands up and tries to run away, but he feels he can barely walk.

She manages to grab his right ankle and bite it. Je screams in pain and falls back on the floor. She climbs back on top of him and moves knife close to his groin. He swings with ashtray again. This time, he punches her so hard that she falls in another corner of a room, hiting her head in a bed frame.

Mike manages to crawl to the front doors, tryng to ignore pain in backs and sudden cold shivers going through his body, till darkness finaly tooks him over.


	60. Chapter 60

Clerk picks up a phone and dials a number. Soonly, he gets answer.

-There are some strange noises in room number 120-he said.- It's possible that there is some violence or something going on. Come over here. Now!

Very soon, security guard comes there. He is Afroanerican man, in early 30's, about 6 feet tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes. He wears his uniform and black shoes. He has no gun, but he has taser and paper sprey.

-Lets go-clerk says in very moment he notices him. Security guard knods and they walk upstairs, towards the room 120. They wait for few moments. Silence. Security guard knocks on the doors. No response. He knocks again. Still no response. Then he and clerk notice trail of blood driping under the room doors, from inside of the room. Security guard grabs door knob and pushes it. Doors are unlocked. He opens them, then he and clerk stumble in the room. They see Joann's lifeless body posed against the bed frame. Her face is barely recognizable due to injuries caused by blunt force trauma. Her bath robe is partialy opened, partialy revealing her breasts and stomack. Bathrobe is beautifully white and clean, except for some smudged blood on it, and also in her breasts, stomack and hands. She is still holding bloody knife in her right hand, and there is tape recorder on the floor, near her body. When they walk further in the room, they also notice Mike lyng on the floor, behind the front doors which pushed him away when they were opened. Red wig partialy fell of his head. He has stab wound in his backs and cut on his right leg, near groin. There is also some blood driping from his right ankle. There is also some smudged blood on his hands. His eyes are closed, his body is motionless. There is bloody ashtray on the floor, few feets away from him.

Clerk runs towards Mike and checks his pulse. Security guard runs to Joann and does the same thing.

-She has no pulse!-he yells.

-He barely has any-clerk says.-Call 911. Now!

Security guard tooks his cellphone and quickly dials 911.

-Hello? Police! Come quickly! We found two bodies in motel room! I'm not quite sure are they alive or not! I'm security guard in a motel. We came in the room because we heard a noise and we found them! Me and clerk! Pizza Street 53, motel, room 120, second store! Please hurry!

#

Mike is still unconcisnouses, lyng on ambulance wheelchairs. Paramedics are taking him in ambulance van.

-Pulse under 50, still falling down-one paramedic conudes.

-One stab wound on the backs. Cut wound near groin eria. Bite mark on right ankle-other paramedics concludes.

#

Mack and Mary are searching motel room. They have white latex gloves on hands abd white plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. Two other paramedics are taking away Joann's body in black plastic bag on ambulance wheelchairs. Mary is holding tape recorder in her hand.

-Listen to this-Mary says, presses ON button and plays a tape. They listen to it in silence.

-So, Mike was fiirting with convicted murderer and puted his life on risk so he could obtain a confession-Mac concludes.-To put Joann away for good.

-For woman he loves-Mary adds.

-But, something went terribly wrong. And now, Joann is dead, and he is fighting for his life.

-Do you think he's gonna make it?

Mary is quiet.

-Somebody needs to tell his parents-Mac says.-And sister. And... Tracy.

#

Mac drives his car in front of Mike's house and stops. He walks towards front doors. He tooks few deep breaths, the rings a doorbell. Zoey opens the doors.

-Oh. Hi, officer Mac-she smiles.-What do you need?

-Uh... Can I come in, please?

-Sure-she says and alouds him to come in. He walks in living room, and sees George and Katty siting on couch in living room, watching TV.

-Oh.. Hi-George says.-Nice to see you again, I guess. What do you need?

-It's... uhm... about Mike.

George quickly tooks TV remote from coffee table in front of couch and turns off TV.

-What about him?-he asks.

-He... he is... hurt.

They look at him, stunned.

-How badly?-George asks, his voice shivering.

-We... we aren't sure will he make it.

Katty covers her mouths with her hand and lets out a silent scream, tears rolling down her face. George gently hugs her, tryng not to cry, to be strong for her. Zoey covers her face with her hands and walks in bathroom.

-What... what happened?-George asks.

He sits on couch, next to them.

-It... it seems that he visited Joann... After she got out from prison... He tried to... uhm... make her confess what she did to Tracy... And she... she had a knife and...

Katy buries her face deeper in George's shoulders to muffle uncomming screams.

-Did... did you get her?-George asks.

Mac sighs.

-She... she is dead...

Katy looks at him, in shock.

-I think he... We are almost sure it was self defense...

-Almost sure?-George asks.

-There are still few forensic works that need to be done to proove it.

-He taped it-Mac continues.-Her confession. He wasn't injured for nothing. He didn't risk his life for nothing. Now Tracy will finaly have closure. And everyone will now what Joann did. Your son is a brave young man. You should be proud on him.

George knods, leting one warm tear to roll down his face.

#

Tracy and Jenny are still in forest, picking up trash. One young woman, security guard, walks towards her.

-Tracy Davis... Come over here, please-she says.

Tracy does so, confused.

They stop on the road, near prison van. Security guard says Tracy a few words, after which Tracy starts to cry and she hugs her.


	61. Chapter 61

Tracy walks back towards Jenny, slowly, looking in front of herself motionlesly, in shock.

Jenny glared at her, immediately feeling that something is wrong.

-Tracy...-she asks.-What happened?

-Mike is hurt-Tracy says.

-Hurt?!

Tracy sits on the ground, next to Jenny. Jenny sits next to her. They both remove part of their suit which covers their faces.

-Joann attacked him. He tried to convince her to confess what she did to me. She stabbed him. He killed her in self defense.

She looks at Jenny.

-He was hurt because of me-she says, tears evident in her eyes.

-Tracy... Don't say that.

-No. If Joann didn't done that to me, I wouldn't hurt those people. If I didn't hurt those people, he wouldn't want me to move on with that Joann thing. If he didn't want that, he wouldn't try to make her confess, and if he didn't try to make her confess...

She stops and starts cryng again.

-I'm a monster-she says in tears.-I made him fall in love with me, he tried to do the best for me because he loved me, and now...

-Shhh-Jenny says, huging her.-Don't say that. First of all, you didn't intentionaly made him to fall in love with her, or other way around. That stuff just... happens. And he lived something bad because he did something risky. And he did that because he loves you. But he did that. You didn't make him do that. And despite that, I'm sure that he will never regret any moment he spend with you, any time he kissed you, huged you...

-What if he... doesn't make it?-Tracy asks silently, like she is afraid to say this out loud.

-Don't say that! He will. I know that. He loves you too much to give up this battle. You're a lucky girl, Tracy...Don't forget that-she says and gives her small kiss on right cheek.

#

Surgeon-the same one who operated Tracy-is in operation hall, wearing his mask, coat and mask. Mike is lyng on bed, almost completly covered with sheet. One asistant quickly arrives with two quarters of blood in plastic package, on ice.

-Is this blood type 0 negative?-surgeon asks.

-Yes-assistent replies.

Surgeon tooks package filled with blood and quickly starts performing blood transfusion.

-As soon as we are done with this, he will be operated-he announces.

#

Mac and Mary are back in motel room.

-This is what we know-Mac says.-Mike's fingerprints are on ashtray, tape recorder abd CD found in tape recorder. Fibers found on tape recorder match to fiber samples found inside right pocket of his jeans. Joann's fingerprints are on knife.

-Fiber found under her fingernail matches to fiber samples tooken from Mike's jeans-Mary says.-Clerk confirmed that Mike asked for Joann's room today and that he also visited motel two days before. Fiber found in her mouths matches to his jeans.

-We still need to wait for results, but I believe that blood in her mouths will match to him and that bite mark found on her right ankle will match to her. We found another CD containing tape of his conversation in his room, also with his fingerprints on it. Parents and sister identifeid wig as perp he sometimes used for Halloween.

-Mike came here again after first atempt to make her confess failed. He wore wig as a disguise. He was flirting with her. He tried to make her confess. She confessed. Then he tried to run away.

-She grabbed his jeans, tryng to stop him. Tape recorder fall from pocket, Where it was hidden, on the floor. She tooked knife and attacked Mike.

-If he punched her first, she could barely see him. That means she stabbed him first.

-Self defense.

-Case closed.


	62. Chapter 62

Tracy is siting in bus during ride back to prison. It's 9 pm. Jenny is sitng next to her.

-I'll sent letter to prison manager-Tracy says.-To aloud me to come visit Mike, with police protection, of course.

-You do that-Jenny says.

-Although she didn't let me to visit my familie's grave on anniversary of their death-Tracy says.

-That's different-Jenny says.-That was anniversary of death, and this is basicly matter of life and death...

Tracy glares at her.

-I'm not saying that he is going to die-Jenny tries to correct herself.-I mean, of course he will... because everyone die... someday... It can be hundreds of years in future, it can be tomorrow... I'm not saying that he will die tomorrow... I... I... You have a very nice eyes, Tracy.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome-Jenny says, coughs a little, and starts looking through the window.

#

_Mike wakes up on the ground, in place which looks like Central park. He looks around. He wears white T-shirt and black shorts. He is barefoot. Confused, he stands up and starts walking through that place, looking around in order to see anybody who can explain him what is going on. After some time, he stumbeledld upon some sort of diner near lake. He walks in and sits at the table near front doors._

_-Are you here alone?-he hears pleasant woman's voice. _

_-Yes-he starts while looking up towards the girl, then suddenly stops._

_He saw that face before._

_On crime scene photos._

_That is Daisy Silver._

_-What would you like to order, sir?-he hears male voice near himself. He looks towards direction of the voice, thinking that's a waiter, then stops again._

_He knows he saw that face before, too._

_That's Daniel Monk. _

_-Uhm... I... I..._

_-I will come back when you are ready-Daniel says and slowly walks away._

Operation hall. Surgeon is still performing blood transfusion. Mike is still lyng face up on operation table.

-Transfusion is over-surgeon says.-It's time for operation. Turn him around-he says, and two assistants pose Mike lyng face down. Surgeon slowly removes the gauze, all weted in blood, and takes another look at the wound.

-Uh, shit-he says, and assistants glare at him.

-I mean to say, it's really... nasty-he says.-Give me instrument and strays, now!

_-Where... Where am I?-Mike asks._

_-On turning point-Daisy says, like it's everyday thing to be stabbed and wake up in room full of people whom your girlfriend brutaly murdered._

_-Am I... dead?_

_-If you are, you would be peacefull, not scared-Daisy explains._

_-Well, that's... relaxing-Mike adds, ironically.-What do you want from me?_

_-Question is... what do you want from us?_

_-I?_

_-Yes! This isn't the afterlife, genius! This is your subconscious._

_Mike tooks a deep breath._

_-I don't know-he says.-I... I guess I feel I need to apoligize._

_-Why?_

_-Because I don't hate... her._

_-Tracy._

_He knods._

_-I mean, I feel it seems unfair... towards you._

_-And you think we hate her?_

_He bends down his head. _

_-Mike, we are happy here. We don't hate anybody. If we are able to hate, we won't be on this place. And if God could hate somebody, he wouldn't be God. Disapointment is closest to hate we can feel. But I repeat: we are happy here._

_-That's not the only reason. What if... No, it's stupid._

_-What?_

_-What if... after they release her... if they ever release her... Can we be happy? Will she be... punished? Even if she did her time? Or maybe... even before she is released... you know? Person outside the prison almost killed her, and she is surrounded with murderers, rapists, robbers... Whole day. And it will be like that for years..._

_-And what do you exactly think by that? Punishment?_

_-I don't know... Unemployment... Inferility... Death. Infant's death, for example. _

_-We won't punish anybody. We can't, even if we want too. Only God can that. And he won't punish murders by taking away another life._

_-And I'm supposed to believe you. You said it yourself, this isn't real. You are my... halucinations._

_Daisy gently holds his hand._

_-I... I just love her so much-he says and covers his eyes with his hand to hold back uncoming tears._

_-I know-Daisy smiles.-Because you are between life and death right now... And you are worried about her._


	63. Chapter 63

Tracy sits at her desk. She tooks paper and starts writing.

She just want to go to sleep and forget about all this, but she needs to write this letter.

_Ms Shelly Miller, _

_I am asking you for premission to visit City hospital tomorrow, with police protection, of course. My boyfriend, Mike Green, 16, was seriously injured today. Here you also have newspaper article to support my claim. Please, think about this._

_Tracy Davis, prisoner number 1234, cellblock E_

Afterwards, she gives letter to prison guard, with instruction to give letter and article to prison manager.

#

_-What should I do?-Mike asks.-I don't think I have control over any of this._

_-If you love her-Daisy says-I'm sure you'll be happy together. Because love, especially strong love which you feel, is something we feel for reason...__And something that needs to be revarded._

_Mike looks upward for some reason, and sees beautuful light literaly coming through diner's roof. He glares at Daisy._

_-Go-she says.-Grow._

It's over-surgeon announces.-He is alive. He will probably be able to comunicate next morning.

#

Mac is siting at desk in his office. Mary walks in, and dumps a file on his table. They both wear their casual working clothes.

-Joanns's autopsy report-she says.-You won't believe this.

-Wanna bett?-he asks, opens a file and takes a look at it.

-Wow.

-Yup. Head injuries were severe, but real cause of her death is antifreeze poisoning. We found remains of pancake in her room and traces of antifreeze on it.

-Somebody sliped it in her breakfast.

-Yes. Clerk confirms she ate it hour before her death. Which means that it couldn't be Mike. But I made background searchond motel's kitchen stuff. You will never guess what I found out.

#

Mac and Mary interogate a man, Joe Mathews, in interigation room. He is Caucasian man, in late 40's, about 5'5 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

-We found antifreeze in your car-Mary informs him.-It matches to antifreeze found in Joann Cook's body.

-We know you were in charge for preparing brrakfast for store two that day-Mac says.-We also know you have wife, 45 year old Reba, daughter, 14 year old Emily. We also know that your older daughter, Sharona, commited suicide nine years ago, at age of 12, by hanging herself. And we know that Joann Cook, 16 years old at that time, was your next door neighbour.

-Pathologist found traces of sexual abuse on Sharona's body-Mary says.-Only partial DNA profile could be made, but it was determed to be female's.

-We have Joann's DNA in police database due to her conviction. That partial DNA profile recovered from your daughter's rape kit matches to Joann's DNA.

-I was telling them-Joe says.-I knew she was one sick puppy from moment I saw her. But they didn't listen. They even refused to take DNA sample from her. I was revealed when she was finaly locked up, but she served only eight years. Then she was released. But, one day at work, I found out she is staying in motel in which I work, on second store. She didn't recognize me. But I recognized her very well. That day, I purchusaed antifreeze, smuggled it in kitchen, and added some in her pancake and drink.

-How did you know which pancake will be served to her? You were cook, not waiter.

-She was the only one who had pancakes without maple syrup. Alergy. I knew that. I planned to dispose of antifreeze later, but you found it first.

-You know that now, your wife will live without husband. And your daughter will live without father.

-That's the only thing I regret. I guess I should feel bad for killing her. But I don't. Bitch fucking deserved it.


	64. Chapter 64

Tracy wakes up in sweat at 8:30 am. She had that dream with dark alley again, only this time she saw Mike on the hill. And she couldn't reach him, not even speak a word with him.

As Jenny and Tracy make their way in line for breakfast, in prison hallway, guard handles her envelope.

-They told me to let you know that he is fine-guard says.-Operation went out well. He is recovering. And that police found out he didn't kill her. Real cause of that had something to do with food in motel or something.

Tracy knods, tryng to hold down upcoming tears. She shares a smile with Jenny. Then She continues walking and, while doing so, opens it and tooks put a letter and newspaper article, the same one which she send over to prison manager yesterday. But this time, there is red mark on the letter.

DENIED.

Jenny glares at the letter, then on Tracy.

-I'm sorry-she says, compasionatelly.

Tracy nods, then, without saying a word, dumps letter and newspapers in trash can near by.

#

George wakes up on the bench in prison hallway. He looks at his watch. 9 smiles when he sees Katty lyng near him, her head on his shoulders. He gently kisses her on his lips. She opens her eyes, and they share a smile.

-Good morning-he smiles.

-Good morning-she replies.

It was late at night when Mike's operation was over, but they stand there whole night, waiting for any new information. They fell asleep only few hours ago. Zoey staid sleeping in their car.

Zoey walks in. She is holding three cups of coffee: two in her right hand and one in her left hand.

-Wow-she says.-Are you sure you two don't want to go on back seat of the car?

-Just give me this-George says and Zoey handles him cup of coffee. She handles other to Katty and keeps other for herself.

Surgeon walks towards them.

-He is awake-he says.-You can talk with him.

They quickly walk in Mike's room and sit on chairs near his bed. He is awake, but tired, and he is wearing white hospital pajamas. He is covered with white sheet up to his chest.

-Good morning-Mike says, tiredly.

-Good morning-Katty says and gently holds his hand.

-I will spare you punishment this time-George says, tryng to sound strict.-I think stab wound in the back, cut near groin and bite mark on ankle are punishment enough. But, don't you ever try something like that again!

-OK, dad-Mike says.-I will never seduce female child molester in order to get confession from her. Never again.

-I'm glad to hear that-George knods.

-And police just reported us that you didn't kill Joann-Zoey says.-Cook who was preparing breakfast poisoned her. He confessed. She molested his daughter.

Mike breaths out, relieved.

-I'm glad to hear that. I didn't like her, but still...

Mike's cellphone rings. He picks it up from small table near his bed and sees the number.

-Can you... please... excuse me?-he asks.

They knod and walk outside. Mike answers.

-Hello?-he asks.

Voice on other side of a line almost screamed.

-I'm so glad to hear you-Tracy says.-How do you feel?

-Good. Little tired.

-You shouldn't do that! I was so scared for you.

-Tracy... There is something I need to tell you.

Short silence.

-In order to get that information... I was pretending to be... you know... interested in her.

-And you really think this matters to me?

Mike stays speechless.

-Mike, you almost got killed! And now you're fine! That's the only thing that matters in my world.

She sighs.

-I really want to visit you, but... you know.

-It's OK-he says.-This is enough to make my day. The fact that I am still able to hear your voice.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: After season 7, Emily Prentiss moved away in London and jones Interpol, so she won't be in team fromzthiis point in a story. **

7 pm, that same day. Mary walks into Mac's office again. She is holding a file He is siting at his desk, working on his computer.

-Yesterday, forensics searched Joanns's room-she says.-Routine thing. They found something which first search, eight years ago, missed. They found vibrator hidden in air vane, together with small red panties. It was given on forensic examination immediately. We got results today. Her fingerprints are on vobrator Female's DNA was found on it, but it isn't Joanns's DNA. Same DNA was found on panties, but also some Joan's silavia and her hair.

-Really?

-Yea. DNA wasn't in CODiS, but, although female's, it is simmilair to one male's DNA profile in CODIS. Robert Brown, 45 years old, has criminal record because of minor traffic offence.

-He is related with victim?

-By DNA match, he's her father. And he really has daughter, Gina. Nine years ago, when she was ten years old, on 12th April 2003, she was home alone, sleeping, her parents were at local fundraiser. Intruder broke in her room through unlocked window that night at 11 pm, tied her up to bed and taped her mouths shut with duct tape, riped her pajamas, pulled down her panties, spread her legs, sexualy assaulted her with object and fleed, stealing her panties as trophie. Intruder wore mask and gloves. We found old mask she used to wore for Halloween, with her fingerprints on it and with her DNA on it. They also found pair of skiing gloves, which match to size of Joanns's fists and have her DNA inside. Father confirmed that she sometimes used that gloves too. Both mask and gloves match to description given by victim. Gloves also match to few glove prints found there and to fibers found on duct tape. In drawer in her room, they also found a suct tape which matches to that which Gina's rapist used. Joann lived 20 miles away from them. Robert was buisness partner with Joanns's father during that time. Joann knew where they live and she was sometimes in their house. That night, her parents were also away, on that same fundraiser. Other type of fingerprints found on vibrator matches to man with previous burgulary conviction, owner of local sex shop, ten miles away from Joanns's home. He confessed he sold it to Joann about two weeks prior to Gina's rape, despite the fact she was 16, because she paid him extra 200 dolars. After he heard about accusations against Joann, Robert broke all conections with Joanns's father. He was convienced that Joann did it, but he couldn't proove it. Also, her cell was still empty after her release. After linking her with Gina's rape, forensics searched her cell too. They found fingerprints on bed frame, part of cell which usualy nobody never cleans. Most of them matched to Joann. But some matched to girl with manslaughter conviction, 15 year old Natalie Spooner, who served time there. I visited her while you were working on that double murder in Central Park. She cried a little. Afterwards, she confessed that, about two years after Joann was sent there, Joann lured her in her cell, pinned her down at the bed and raped her. She was only 15 years old. Then Joann dragged her in toilet and forced her to wash her generala and hands in sink, which she did, then she scrubed down her prison jumpsuit with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet to avoid leaving any clues. She claimed Joann claimed she knows people who will kill her if she reports her, so she remained silent.

-All this prooves she raped Gina Brown and Natalie Spooner-Mac concludes.-DNA evidence prooves she raped Sharona Morgan. And audiotape with her confession prooves she raped Tracy Davis. She is serial rapist.

-Now, those girls finaly have some closure.

-Yes-Mary sighs.-Those we know off.

#

All BAU team members, except for Hotch, are siting around desk in their office.

-Why did he invited us there all of the sudden?-J.J. whispers.

-I don't know-Derek says.-Maybe about Stephanie's trial. It is schecluded for this week.

Hotch walks in, files in his hand. He gives one file to every team member, and puts one on table in front of his spot. He walks to small table near by and starts working on laptop, projecting photographs from it.

-In last month, three pregnant women were brutaly murdered in Los Angeles. Hillary Millard, 35, Cheryl Morgan, 28, and Molly Davies, 24. They were both stabbed to death with a knife in their homes.

He stops, looks at them and, after few moments of silence, he says.

-That's not all-he says.

They all glare at him.

-Agent Ashley Seaver was found lyng in pool of blood in last victim's house, beaten with object tooked from home. She survived, but she doesn't remember anything about last 24 hours.


	66. Chapter 66

Team is in their airplane, heading towards South part of Los Angeles. They are all studyng case files. J.J., and Derek sit at desk in left corner of the airplane, Rossi, Hotch and Reid are siting at desk in right one.

-There is no signs of breaking and intury-Hotch notices.-All three victims let killer in.

-It's highly unlikely that all three victims new the killer-J.J. concludes.-There is no link between them.

-So, he used a ruse-Rossi suggests.

-What about the fathers?-Derek asks.

-First victim-Reid reads.-Father, Howard Bishop, 40... he is in jail.

-Why?-J.J. asks.

-Rape. 10 years. Sentenced month ago. He also had another conviction for rape, commited eight years ago.

-Whom he raped?

-A victim. She got pregnant.

-And she didn't make an abbortion?

-No. Strict Catholic. Second victim. Father of a child, Malcolm Lake, 31. Married for victim for three years. Clean.

-No signs of domestic abuse?

-No.

-No criminal record?

-Yes, for urinating in public and petty theft. Clean for last five years. Last victim. Father unkown. DNA isn't in CODIS or in missing persons database.

-Method of killing?-Hotch asks.

-Multiple stab wounds-Derek explains.-Mostly around stomack and genital eria. Type of knife isn't positively identifeid. Possibly a scuba knife. Victim's faces were covered with white towels which killer bought with him. Possibly a sign of remorse.

-But, what was Ashley Seaver doing on the last crime scene?-Reid asks.

-Nobody knows-Rossi says.-They talked with her and victims friends and families, checked phone records, financial records, e-mails... No single link with Ashley and that last victim, or with other victims, or with anyone close to victims.

-Stephanie's trial will begin for three days-J.J. notices.-Defense will ask us to testifei.

-We can only hope we will solve this one before trial begins-Hotch states.

#

J.J. and Reid are walking towards last crime scene, followed by local police officer, Theodore Rivers. They have white latex gloves over hands and blue plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms.

-Neighbours heard screams at about 4 pm, soonly after a gunshot, so they called 911. Police arrived in five minutes, but it was olready too late.

He leads them inside. Kitchen floor and walls are covered with blood.

-Victim vas lyng there, near the kitchen table, face up, face covered with... something. Surviving victim was lyng over there, near a living room. Forensics found two bullets in wall over here... no blood. They match to bullets in her gun. Bullet from her skull also matches to her gun.

-He shoot her with her own gun-J.J. concludes.

-Any fingerprints?-Reid asks.

-Mostly just victims. They found something like partial glove print. He was probably wearing gloves. But they also found Ashley Seaver's fingerprints on coffee table in front of the couch in living room.

-Any bloody shoe prints?-J.J. asks.

-Some partial, unclear. It seems that killer was wearing some sort of shoe cover.

-Ashley didn't have them in her shoes when you found her?

-No.

-And you didn't found them anywhere around?

-No.

-So, J.J. was in victims living room, siting on couch-Reid concludes.-Somebody rings a doorbell. Victim goes. Opens the doors. Killer comes up with a ruse. She lets him in. He doesn't know that somebody else is inside. He tooks a knife. Starts killing her. She screams for help. Ashley runs in, pulls out her gun. Shoots twice. Misses. Shoots the wall. Killer manages to tackle her, took her gun and shoot her. She falls down. Killer thinks she is dead. Panicks, and runs away.

#

Hotch and Rossi talk with Andi Swann in her office.

-I said this so many times in last two days and I'm going to say this again-she says.-I have no idea what was she doing there.

-Really?-Hotch glares at her.

-She had a day off. For first time after she got s job here.

-And now she has sort of amnesia. And gunshot wound in a head-Rossi notices.

-I have nothing to do with this.

-We are going to need an insite in all of your cases in last six months-Hotch says.

-You understand this is confedential-she says.

-Three young women are dead-Hotch says.-Together with their unborn your agent was almost killed. I believe that's more important.


	67. Chapter 67

Derek is in the morgue, talking with pathologist who leads him to one of the bodies, covered with white sheet. Pathologist is male, in late 40's, Caucasian, with short grey hair and black eyes. He wears white coat and white latex gloves.

-In all three cases, attacks were brutal but quick. All three victims died in couple of minutes. The most brutal injuries were on stomack eria.

-Where baby was-Derek concludes.

-Yes. None of victims stood a chance, and neither did their infants. They were all eight or nine months pregnant, by the way.I found skin under fingernails of all three victims, but forensics notifeid me that no DNA analysis was performed, due to inhibitor found on skin cells, which makes DNA analysis impossible.

-So, killer aplies inhibitor on his face and neck before the murder to avoid leaving DNA evidence.

-Yup. Type of inhibitor they found is very common, pretty weak and does no damage to skin if it is applied on it for short time. I also short black hairs riped in hands off all three victims, but forensics concluded they were sintetical. They swabed them for evidences like skin cells, sweat... Nothing.

-So, killer wears a wig as a disguise and to avoid leaving hairs with his DNA.

-And probably some hair cover under the wig, to avoid DNA traces geting on the wig. I also found some black fibers under their fingernails small piece of red leather in wound of one victim, which maybe means that killer wears red leather gloves.

-Smart. Red leather gloves and black T-shirt. Blood is hardly seem on them.

-Forensics found no usable DNA evidence on it except for victim's, since it was inside the victim's blood, but they found traces of very common type of bleach, and they found same traces on fibers found under victim's fingernails, which means that killer probably uses it to wash gloves.

#

Hotch and Rossi talk with husband of second victim, who is working in his yard. He is Caucasian, about 5'10 tall, slightly overweight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing red T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

-She didn't have any enemies-he says.-Neither did I. I have no idea who could done that.

-Where were you that day between 1 and 3 pm?-Rossi asks.

-On work. 15 miles away. I had a lunch break at 2 pm.

-We heard that police was investigating you as a suspect-Rossi points out.

Husband glares at him.

-I had no motive to do that.

-But you are registraited as sex offender-Hotch says.

-I urinated in public once. And stole panties from my ex-girlfriend after she kicked me out our apartment. I'm not a pervert. And I'm definetly not a killer.

He looks at Hotch.

-Did you ever lost someone you love?-he asks him.

-Yes-Hotch says, tryng not to make an eye contact.

-Woman I loved was cut in pieces-he says, tryng to hold back tears.-And so was my child, who wasn't even able to defend herself. She was nine months pregnant. Today, I'll probably hold my firstborn in my hands... We olready decorated the children's room... After he found out about what happened, my father-in-law commited suicide. She was his only child. His wife died from heart attack two years ago. He send suicide letter by e-mail, to me...-he tooks a deep breath, doing his best not to cry.-So, please, found a person who did this and stop torturing me... OK?

-We need to take a look in your room-Hotch says.

Husband knods.

#

Reid and J.J. slowly walk in Ashley's room in hospital. She is lyng in her bed awake, with white gauze wraped around her forehead. She is wearing her white hospital pajamas.

-Hi-J.J. smiles.

-Hi-Ashley says, tryng to smile back.

They sit on two chairs near her bed.

-I'm glad to see you back-Ashley smiles.

-Glad to hear that-Reid smiles.-I guess you know why are we here.

-Yes-she replies.-If only I could say the same about events 48 hours ago...

J.J. tooks last victim's photograph from right pocket of her pants and shows it to Ashley.

-You don't know this girl?-she asks her.

-No.

-What's the last thing you remember happening that day?

-Well... I woke up at about 10 am. I had breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. I tooked shower, brushed my teeth... got dressed... And went for a walk. And then... I don't know.

-Was anybody following you?-Reid asks.

-I... I don't know-Ashley answers after short thinking.-I guess wasn't paying much attention on that.

-But you had your badge and gun?

-I always carry them with me. Just in case.

-Even on day off?

-Yes.

-What's the last case you've been investigating in your unit for a while?

-Human traficking organization smugling people from Asia in USA.

-Any suspects? Leads? Evidences?

-No. We just started working on it, after we caught two young Asian girls tryng to Come in USA illegaly. But people in charge of that run away, and girls didn't say a word. We found DNA profiles of many other Asian females on their clothes, pointing on human traficking organization.

She sighs.

-I feel so weak now-she says, her eyes filling up with tears.-I could die... And now... Except helping you to found person who did that... I...

Reid gently holds her hand.

-Everything will be fine-he says, smiling.-Everything will be fine.


	68. Chapter 68

-Just lie back and close your eyes-Reid advises her. Ashley does so. He gently holds her right hand.

-Start re living, remembering those moments in your head. Those you remember off. Slowly.

Ashley nods, her eyes still strongly shut.

-I woke up. It was 10 am. I wore blue pajamas. I made myself a breakfast: three scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffe. Two sugar bricks. I washed my teeth, tooked shower. Got dressed. I puted in my white shirt, black pants and blue sandals. I planned to put my red jeans on, but I noticed coffee stain on them so I didn't. I puted them in laundry basket in bathroom, on top of the washing machine. I puted my holster, gun and badge on. I covered them with shirt. I walked out my apartment. Closed the doors behind. Locked them twice. Puted key in right pocket of my pants. Climbed downstairs. Walked out. Started walking down the street. And then... I... I... I don't remember anymore-she whispers after some short time, her eyes still closed.

-Flush back-Reid says.-Concentrate on something seemingly unimportant. Something you saw just before all went black.

-A dumpster-she whispers.-Big green dumpster near my building...

-Was somebody near dumpster?

-Red... red...

-Red? Something red?

-Red... leather... glove.

-Anything else?

-I... I can't...

-Don't panick. Just think. Concentrate. Did you see anything else?

-Scar... scar on right wrist... just above the... glove...-she says and quickly opens her eyes, tryng to catch some breath, her forehead covered in sweat. She looks at Reid, who smiles at her and holds down her hand.

-You did great-he says.

#

Hotch and Rossi are in prison, in visiting room, siting at big white desk. Guard leads Howard Bishop in. He is Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes. He is wearing his orange prison suit. He sits at the desk, opposite to them. Guard glares at him and steps few feets aside.

-FBI, old friend-Howard smirks.-What do you want know?

-Hillary Millard is dead-Hotch says.

-I know-he replies.-I heard at the news.

-Her testimony caused you to be sent here-Rossi says.

-So did DNA evidence.

-Yes, but you claimed sex was consensual. They probably would never convict you of rape if she didn't testifei.

-Yes. Probably. Where are you going with this? I couldn't 't kill her. I'm in fucking jail! And even if I could, why would I kill other too?

-To make it seem like work of some deranged serial killer-Hotch suggests.-We know you have friends outside.

-And you think that they may did that for me?

-It's possible, don't you think?

-Then proove it. Till that, I'm outta here, bitches-he says and walks back to the guard, who leads him back in his cell.

#

Reid, J.J. and Derek are in hospital, watching two Asian girls in their beds through window on room wall. Both girls are Asian, about 5'4 tall, in late teens, Asian, with long black hair and blacm eyes. They wear their white hospital pajamas. They do something with their fingers, their grada benfds down, eyes concentrated on "work". They are silent, almost motionless. Andi Swann is standing next to them.

-They just sit there-Andi says.-They don't comunicate. They eat, drink, all body functions are normal. We run fingerprints, DNA, dental records and photographs through international missing person's database. Nothing.

-Any signs of sexual abuse?-Derek asks.

-No. But there are clear signs of physical abuse, such as bruises on hands and backs and cuting and whiping marks on the backs and buttocks. And, due to their mental state, there could also be verbal, psychological and emotional abuse as well.

-Well, Ashley's recolection doesn't help us much-J.J. says.-We olready knew about red leather gloves. And she didn't describe the scar detaly. Many people have scars on right wrists.

-Yes, but she remembered something-Reid says.-That's a progress.

-I think we could talk with them-Derek says, looking at girls through the window.

-One of our best psychologist olready talked with them-Andi says.-She tried both Chinese, Japanese and English. Nothing.

Derek glares at her.

-OK-Andi says after couple of seconds, irritated.-But be carefull.

J.J., Derek and Reid walk inside, closing the doors behind. They carefully walk towards girl's beds. Derek and Reid sit on chairs next to one of the beds. J.J. sits on small bench few feets away.


	69. Chapter 69

-Hi-Derek says.-I'm Derek Morgan.

Both girls are quiet.

-Would you mind introducing yourselves?-he asks, politely.

No response.

-Look...-he says.-I know that you are scared. And far away from home. I know this is hard for you. But, if you just tell us something, which could help us to found person who helped you to get here. And if you do, we can get you back home. Or help you make a good life here. Because I believe that you came here with that intention. You did nothing wrong. You won't be punished.

Silence.

-I know how's that like. I made lots of things which got me in trouble when I was your age, and I only wanted good. That can happen to anybody. Nothing to be ashamed or scared about.

Silence. Still.

Derek tries to hold girls right hand, but she moves it away. She is still silent, however, like the other girl.

-We know lots of people told you that before-Reid says.-We know that many people hurt you, that you are dissappointed. And carefull. But it's true. I know this is hard... but believe us.

After few minutes, just in moment when Reid us about to try to translate that on Chineese or Japaneese, one of girls looks at Reid.

-NYT-she whispers.

-What?-Reid asks.

But girl starts doing the same thing what she was doing few moments ago.

#

Unsub is siting at desk in dark room, wearing red leather gloves on hands. There are few newspapers and white towels on the desk. He holds scuba knife in hand, studyng the (now completly clean) blade. Short black wig is on handle on shelf on the wall above the desk. On shelf, next to it, are black sunglasses, white hair cover, package of plastic shoe covers and tube of inhibitor. He lets out a muffled moam. Then he uncovers photograph of another pregnant woman under pile of newspapers (Caucasian, in late 20's, with long curly black hair and black eyes, dressed in white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, with clearly visible belly) on the desk and, while breathing heavily, slids top of knife blade down the photograph, down her face to her belly, where he presses it till it penetrates through the photograph.

#

Next morning. Team is in their office, siting around their desk, studyng case files and going through case again.

-Pathologist also found traces of dirt in victim's genitals-J.J. says.-It's not enough just to kill them, he also needs to cover their faces with towels amd and stuff dirt in their genitals. Why?

-Maybe dirt is some sort of simbol-Reid suggests.-We'll know more when forensics analyze it.

-And why them?-Derek asks.-Only thing they have in common is that they were bot pregnat for eight or nine months, close to labor. All other things are completly different. First was in her 30's, second and third in their 20's. First two victims were Caucasian, last one is Afroamerican. First one carried twins, second and third carried single child. Second one was married, first and third were single. In first two cases, father was known, in last one, father wasn't known. First and third victim lived in apartments, second victim lived in suburbian house. First two were employeed, last one wasn't...

-Most stabbing wounds are on stomack eria-J.J. notices.-It seems that he is taking out rage on victim's unborned children.

-Maybe he's impotent. Or infertile. Or his wife or girlfriend had an abortion. Or he divorced when his mistress got pregnant-Rossi sugests.-There are many possibilities.

-But we don't actually have database which we can use to identifei the suspect-Hotch says.-And one girl said NYT. What could that mean?

-We staid with them there for three hours-J.J. says.-We didn't found out anything more.

-NY could be New York-Hotch says.-And T... What could that mean?

-Maybe... trace?-Rossi suggests.

-Tower?-Reid suggests.

-Tracks?-J.J. suggests.

-Train?-Hotch suggests.

-Tree?-Derek suggests.

-Maybe those are actualy initials?-Reid suggests.-Like... Nermal York Terrance?

-Maybe it's part of licence plate?-J.J. suggests.-Or shortcut for some object or institution. Like... New York Town? I know bar with that name.

-But, we are in Los Angeles and they were found nowhere near the New York-Hotch reminds them.

Phone rings. Derek answers.

-Hello? OK, baby girl, I put you on speakerphone. It's Garcia-he says and activates speakerphone.

-Guys, are you just thinking about meaning of NYT?

-In matter of fact, yes-Hotch says.-Why?

-Because dirt analysis is over... and thanks to that, I may know what that means.

-What?-J.J. asks.

-New York Terrorist. Amy Lake Phillips.


	70. Chapter 70

-Who was she?-J.J. asks.

-Person responsible for New York's worst terrorist attack since September 11th 2001-Hotch explains.

-In 2006, dr Richard Wall, psychologist and expert in human sexuality, opened private center, devised for rehabilitation of sex offenders-Garcia explains.-It was working fine till 1st December 2006, six months after the opening. Then: boom!

-Boom?-Derek repeats, confused.

-Exactly. Whole place was brown up. Bomb in truck parked on parking lot behind the center. 60 people were killed. 30 were sex offenders. One was dr Richard Wall himself. 10 were employees. 20 others were people who were unfortunate enough to be in two miles radius around the center. Hundreds were injured. Licence plates survived the explosion. Truck was registrated on 40 year old Charlie Davies, truck driver, who was found shoot to death with .45 calibar gun near Central Park three weeks earlier, his truck being stolen. Bomb was made out of explosives and , stored in truck's trunk. It was so big that it almost didn't fit the truck. Two weeks before 35 year old Radny Gonzales was found shoot to death in storage room of local chemistry store where he was working, large amount of ammonium nitrate and nitromethane was stolen. Balistics matched bullets to those found in Charlie's body. Tire tracks found near crime scene matched to Charlie's truck. Week before the bombing, 200 miles away, 70 years old Gary Shaw was found dead in his home, tied up for a chair in living room with duct tape, tortured, beaten and shoot repeadetly with .45 calibar gun. Forensics linked bullets and shell casings to those found in Charlie's and Randy's case. He was in charge for investigation of Oklahoma city bombing. Bomb used in that bombing was almost identical to that used in center's bombing. It seemed that terrorist sneaked in his home through unlocked back doors, waited for him to come back from store, knocked him unconcisnouses with gun handle, tieded him up for a chair with duct tape, tortured him to get informations about bomb making, then killed him.

-How did they linked Amy with that?-Reid asks.

-She was raped in 2002, when she was 18 years old. Rapist received six years sentence, was paroled after serving three years. One of victims which attended the center that day was man who raped her. She received gun licence six months before the bimbing and purchusaed .45 calibar gun almost imediately afterwards. Her fingerprints and DNA profile were in police database because of her licence for serving alchohol-she worked as waitress in local bar. Although truck was blown up, forensics managed to found one usable fingerprint on steering wheel, which matched to her.

-Where is she now?-J.J. asks.

-Nobody knows-Rossi explains.-She felt that FBI is after her and she fleed the state. Gun was gone, together with all of her clothes, money and jewerly.

-But documents were still there-Garcia explains.-Day later, police found dead body of 40 year old Theodore Fowler, shoot in head and genitals in his apartment. He was deas for about 24 hours and had previous convictions because of document falsifications. Police also found to do so in his apartment. Balistics linked bullets found in hus body and shell casings found on crime scene with Charlie's, Ray's and Gary's deaths. DNA obtained from longe blonde hair found on his body also matched to Amy's DNA. It seemed that he got her new documents, she picked them up and killed him to avoid paying and to be sure that he won't rat her out.

-She is still on FBI's 10 most wanted list-Hotch says.

-How dirt analysis has anything to do with that?-Reid asks.

-Inside the dirt, they were traces of elements usually used in bomb making. Those traces usually don't remain in the ground more than then years, so I checked all terrorist attacks commited in USA in last ten years with that kind of bomb. Only one case fit the profile: terrorist attack on that center. Ground is still there, but today there is memorial center.

-And nobody could found her for alnost six years?-J.J. asks.

-Lots of people believed that she is in China, but founding one person in country thousands miles away, on other continent, populated with more than bilion people...-Hotch explains.

-China-Reid two girls are Asian!

-And they said NYT: New York Terrorist!-J.J. adds.

-That's how the press called Amy-Garcia confirms.-And three months ago her mother died.

-If she found out about that, it could be a stressor that seted her off-Derek concludes.

-But her mother lived and died in New York, and she is killing in LA-Hotch says.

-And why would she abduct those two girl?-Reid wonders.

-I can't answer the second question, but I know this: man who raped her and attended that center that day, Jon Hofstader, survived and moved in LA soonly afterwards-Garcia reveals.-He ows a pizza place on Park Street 20.

#

J.J. and Hotch stop their SUV in front of Jon's pizza place and walk out, closing the doors behind. Jon is in front of the pizza place. He is in mid 30's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, Caucasian, with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

-Jon Hofstader?-J.J. asks.

-That's me-he says.-What do you need?

-We are from FBI-Hotch explains.

-Whoever was rape this week, I didn't do that-he says, then notices one waitress walking out the pizza place and asks her:-Mary, did you see Emily?

-No, boss-she replies and walks away.

-Who is Emily?-Hotch asks.

-My wife-Jon explains.-She went in a mall hours ago. Why?

-Mr. Hofstader... is she pregnant?-J.J. asks.

-Yes, for almost nine months. What's this all about?

#

J.J. and Hotch walk towards the red Ford parked in front of the mall.

-This is her car-J.J. announces.-Description and licence plates match.

-There's no signs of blood-Hotch conudes.-She wasn't killed or hurt here.

-Hotch, first murder victim was raped and she got pregnant, right?-J.J. asks.

-Yes. Why?

-And husband of second victim was registraited as sex offender, right?

-Yes. Why?

-I can't tell that for sure, since father of last murdered baby is unkown... But I think I know what is going on here.

#

Amy is driving blue SUV. She is in early 30's, about 5'9, average weight, with black wig and black sunglasses on. She is wearing black T-shirt, white shorts and brown sandals. Emily (same woman like from the photograph) is lyng on back seat, her wrists and mouths taped with grey duct tape. She is cryng, tryng to say something.

-Shut up-Amy replies, continuing driving.


	71. Chapter 71

Team members are in their office again, siting around their table.

-So, you're saying that Amy is killing women who carry children whose fathers are sex offenders?-Derek asks J.J.

-There is no other logical explanation-J.J. says.

-Garcia found out that Emily reported assault to police five days ago-Derek says.-She was home alone. Woman rang a doorbell. She claimed she is from alarm company and needs to test their alarm sistem. Emily refused to let her in. Woman tried to breake in, Emily called 911, woman ran away. Also, forensics examined small piece of black metal found under Emily's car. That's piece of gun handle, of .45 calibar gun.

-Amy couldn't kill Emily in Emily's home because that plan olready backfired once-Rossi concludes.-So she followed her to a mall, knocked her unconcisnouses with gun handke before she could even come in the mall, puted her in her own car and drove off.

-Makes sense-J.J. says.-Nobody used Emily's credit cards that day and she wasn't seen on any of security camera tapes in the mall. Unfortunately, there is no security cameras outside, on parking lot.

-There is one problem in this theory-Reid says.-Puting aside a fact that we still don't know why Amy came in USA ilegaly, with those two Asian girls, let me adk you this: father of third murdered infant is unkown. DNA obtained from baby of last victim wasn't even simmilair to any DNA profile in CODIS. How can somebody be sex offender and have no DNA profile in CODIS?

-Maybe he commited his crimes prior to CODIS-J.J. suggests.

-He would be asked to give his DNA sample when CODIS became active-Hotch says.-That's how they caught Greem sleeper.

-Maybe he's dead-Rossi suggests.

-Or he was trailed as juvenile-J.J. suggests.

-If he was trailed as juvenile, his DNA maybe isn't in CODIS, but he should be on sex offenders registry. So, we need to look for someone sentenced at most at age of 18-Hotch suggests.

-DNA profile also suggests that he would be Caucasian, with blonde hair and blonde eyes-Derek says.-That could help.

Hotch nods.

Team members are again siting around their table, working on their laptops and drinking coffee. Atmosphere is tensed and stressing, but still tired and boring. Some of team members can barely keep their eyes opened.

Finaly, Reid jumps of his seat.

-Found him!-he says.

#

Greg Mosbey walks in interogation room, closing the doors behind. He is Caucasian, in mid 20's about 5'9 tall, average weight, with shirt blonde hair and blze eyes, dreesed in orange T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He sees Derek and J.J. siting at desk. File is on the table.

-Greg Mosbey?-Derek asks.

-Yes?-Greg responds.

-Sit down, please.

He sits at the table, opposite to them.

-I understand that you want to talk with me?-he asks.

-We know that you were trailed for sex offence at age of 18-J.J. says.

-I made a mistake-Greg says.-I was young, and stupid. And horny, I guess. I paid a prostitue for sex. Patrole officer caught us in my car. I was trailed as minor, although I was 18. I received twelwe months of probation. And now, I need to live with this mark till end of my life.

-Do you know this girl?-J.J. asks, opening file and showing him Molly's photograph (from time when she was still alive).

-I don't know what she told to you. She told to me that she wants that and that she is 24.

-So, you do know her?-Derek asks.

-I meet her on Green day concert about... nine months ago. We had sex in my car. That's all.

-Mr. Mosbey, we need to make DNA test to be sure, but we believe that you are father of her baby.

-I will become a father?-he asks, small smile appearing on his face.

J.J. feels some wierd pressure in her throat while she is preparing to tell him the truth.

-Mr. Mosbey... you don't know for series of murders in Los Angeles?-she asks.

-I don't follow news much. I don't have much time, I study History and I have a job. Why?

J.J. looks around, tryng to found right words.

-Is something wrong?-Greg asks.

-Mr. Mosbey... we are sure that she would keep the baby...-J.J. says.-But... uhm... This killer... He... She is targeting pregnant women.

-What are you tryng to say?-he asks.

-We are very sorry, mr. Mosbey-Derek says.

Long, painfull silence.

-You know-Greg says, tryng to keep his voice calm, while tears are rolling down his face.-I always wanted to call her. But after I woke up, concert was over. And... uhm... she was gone-he finishes, leting out a loud gasp, unable to talk anymore, and covers his face with his hands.

#

Jon Hofstader is siting on bench in hallway. Hotch sits on bench next to him.

-I'm sure we will found her-he says.

Jon glared at Hotch.

-You know-he says-she was my parole officer. She never moralized my acts, but she never saw me only as rapist who violated those two girls. I don't know how we... she quited her job so she could be with me.

Hotch starts realizing something.

-Two girls?-he asks.

#

Team is again in their office, siting around their table.

-Jon Hofstader raped two girls that night-Hotchexplains.-18 year old Amy Lake Philips and 15 years old Kimmy Leach. Jury found him guilty on both counts. Judge sentenced him on six years for Amy's rape. He needed to give him sentence for Kimmy's rape day later, but he died from heart attack. Mistrail. So he was only sentenced for Amy's rape.

-How is that helping us?-Derek asks.

-I remembered those Asian girls had backpacks with them. Among food and other smaller idoms, they both had digital camera, gloves, sunglasses, pens and notebooks. I think Amy abducted them to be accomplices in her crimes, to stalo victims and found out informations about them.

-Why would she came in USA with girls ilegally?-Reid asks.-She could purchusae fake documents.

-By traveling ilegally, they were traveling through isolated erias, which gave her ability to keep an eye on them and prevent them looking for help, even beat them as punishment-Rossi says.

-Exactly-Hotch agrees.

-But, plan backfired. Girls were caught, and Amy escaped.

-So, she is working on her own now-J.J. conudes.

-Or she has another accomplice-Hotch suggests.

#

Kimmy is siting at table in interogation room. She is in late 20's, Caucasian, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing pink T-shirt, blue jeans and brown sandals. Reid and Hotch are siting at that table too, opposite to her. File is on the table.

-We found photographs of victim's in your possesion-Hotch informs her.-We know that you work for Amy.

-I won't say anything-Kimmy says.

-Kimmy, if you don't do that, pregnant women will get killed-Hotch says.

-Yeah, that sucks-Kimmy says.-I even kinda feel sorry for her. But her child is seed of evil. And she wanted to keep it. She basicly signed herself a death row.

After short silence, Reid says:

-You know, pathologist didn't only made autopsy on that women, but also on their unborned children. This is what he has found-he says, and opens the file.

Kimmy covers her mouths with her hand, tears rolling down her face.

-Put that away-she muffles.

-I don't want to-Reid says.

-Put that away?-Kimmy screams.

-Why? I thought you will be proud. You helped Amy to do this.

-No...-Kimmy whispers through tears.

-You did, Kimmy!

-No!-she screams, covering her face with her hands.

After short silence, Reid says:

-But, there is way to make up for this, Kimmy... Where did Amy Emily.

-There were it all started-Kimmy whispers.

#

Amy stops her car in front of the Elmtree park, and drags Emily out of car. She dumps her on the ground, tooks scuba knife from right pocket of her shorts and prepares to stab Emily, just in moment when BAU team stopa their SUV near by and run out of it, closing the doors behind, with guns pointed. Amy notices them and puts knife under Emily's throat.

-Amy, give up!-Hotch screams.

-Yoz can't get away alive-Reid says.-You know that!

-I did the right thing!-Amy screams.-Sex offenders need to be extincted! They should be dead! Or at least chemicly castrated! All of them!

-I understand, Amy-J.J. says.-I am woman, too. But now, you need to give up.

-Never!-Amy screams and dumps a knife towards them. Knife alnost cuts Hotch's face. Reid fires two shoots towards her, but misses. Amy trips and falls while runing, and Reid runs after her and handcuffs her, while J.J. runs to help Emily.

-Amy Lake Phillips-Reid says-you are under arrest for abduction, terrorist attack, 68 counts of murder and conspiracy to commit murder.

#

Team is flyng back home in their airplane.

-Those two girls were abducted from orphanage in Peking where Amy was working-Derek explains.-Few American families olready want to adopt them.

-Ashley will also be fine-Rossi says.

-Will we be on time for Stephanie's trial?-J.J. asks Hotch.

Hotch knods.

Reid's I pod vibrates. He reads text message.

_Thank you. A.J._

Reid smiles.


	72. Chapter 72

Travy is siting on back seat of police car. Mac is driving. Mary is on passenger seat.

Air is cold, windy. Atmosphere is stressfull, tensed. Too bad olready.

She doesn't want to do that. To ruin life of one more girl.

But this time is different. She has no choice.

She needs to testifei on Stephanie Cook's trial.

#

Court room, the same like used during Tracy's trial. Stephanie is tryng at defense bench. She is wearing blue T-shirt, red jeans and white sneakers. Her lawyer is siting next to her. She is about 5'9, in early 30's, Caucasian, with long curly red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing white shirt, black skirt and brown sandals. Prosecutor is siting at prosecution bench. He is in early 40's, Caucasian, about 6'2 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing white shirt, grey tuxedo, grey pants and black shoes.

Soonly, judge Aky walks in, caryng a case file under her hand. She sits on her spot and puts file on table in front of her.

-All raise-she says.

They do. She opens a case file and reads:

-Stephanie Cook, 14. Charge: one count of 1st degree murder, four counts of theft, one count of arson.

They all sit down.

Prosecutor stands up and starts walking towards the judge, making his intro.

-Your honour-he says-I assure you that we will proove that Stephanie Cook, in cold-blood, with premeditation, commited series of thefts, one burned down a police station, and puted many lives in danger to make his plan to Come true. She even managed to get two accomplices to work for her, one of them being in USA's most secured women juvenile facility, without even meetimg them in prison. And when she did, she made it work, firing four shoots at person whom she wanted to kill. In order to do that, she needed to climb five stores up on roof of an apartment building. While doing so, she wore gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints, and bullet proof vest and helmet to avoid geting shoot by other people in self defense. And when all that was done, she fired four shoots towards her target. Not one shoot, not two, not three. Four shoots. Then she climbed down, calmly went home by bus and, in order to cover up her tracks, puted gun, vest, helmet, gloves and cellphone she used to comunicate with one of the accomplices in old backpack and dumped it in Huston river. Although ms. Cook is, by some miracle, legaly trailed as juvenile, we ask you to notice high premeditation, violence and danger evident in her crimes and punish her ad harsh as possible. Thank you-he finishes and sits down.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards the judge, making her intro.

-Your honour-she starts-I won't denie that my client commited very dangerous and bad acts. And she, without a doubt, deserves to be legaly punished. But I will only ask you to look into things which lead to those actions. Things she couldn't control. Things that had terrible effect on her and caused her to go astray. I know this isn't justification for her crimes, but I will be gratefull if you would at least consider it. Thank you-she says and sits down.

Firefighter Dwayne Petterson is siting on witness bench, testifyng. He is Caucasian, tall, strong, in early 30's, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Prosecutor is standing few feets away from him, questioning him.

-We came there at about 2 pm-he says.-Fire olready almost ruined everything. It was horrible. It's a miracle that nobody got killed or even seriously hurt!

-So, that was definetly a serious fire?-prosecutor asks.

-Yes. It could be very deadly.

-Nothing further, your honour-prosecutor says and sits back on his spot.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards Dwayne, starting her question.

-Mr. Petterson-she starts-do you think it's possible that person who seted this possibly detaly fire didn't know that fire can have such an effect and was only looking for fastest way to start it without intention to actually hurt anybody?

-Well, I guess so...

-Nothing further, your honour -she says and sits back at her spot.

#

Dr. Any Smith is siting on witness bench, testifyng. She is qearing white coat, blue shirt, short black skirt and black leather boots. White plastic blackboard is next to her, with photographs of microscopical comparison of fibers on it. She is showing it with white stick. Prosecutor is standing few feet away from her, questioning her.

-Fiber was very distinctive, homemade-she explains.-It perfectly matched to fiber samples tooken from her bracelet.

-What are the odds that two people will coincidentally design that type of fiber?-prosecutor asks.

-About 1:30 000 000-Amy says.

-And what about marks on paper in her notebook?-he asks.

-They were impretions transported from paper on other paper during writing on uper paper-she says, tooks paper from right pocket of her coat, and reads:

_Ms. Gina Smith_

_I was watching you in hospital sometimes. You have a lot of hard time. On May 2012, girl will probably came in your hospital, under your supervision, with gunshoot wound. Tracy Davis, 16. You have her photograph here. If she survives, make sure to kill her and make it look like natural death. Don't worry. She's bad, serial killer. You can check. And you could definitelly use some money. Here you have 10 000 dolars. You will get 30 000 more if you get this job done right. If you agree, send text message with contebt Yes from disposable cellphone you will found in this envelope on this cellphone number: 555-344, and text message with contet "It's done" after it's done. Rip this letter and envelope and flush it down the toilet. Dump cellphone after it's all done._

-What are the onda that somebody else will coincidentally write the same or simmilair letter and send it to Gina Smith?

-About 1:10 000 000 000.

-Nothing further, your honour-he says and sits back on his spot.

-I have no questions for this witness, your honour-lawyer declares.

-Court calls Jeniffer Jareau to testifei-judge reads.


	73. Chapter 73

J.J. is siting onwitness bench, being questioned by prosecutor.

-When I saw that fiber, I remembered that bracelet-J.J. explains.-And she had a motive. So, we went to interogate her.

-We?

-Officer Mary Cardoza, former FBI agent Emily Prentiss and me.

-Did you found her?

-Yes. We stoped in front of her home, she was just going back inside. I called her name. She looked at us. She was staring at us for few seconds and then started runing.

-And what happened then?

-We soonly caught up with her. She stpoped next to hot dog stand, and when she saw that she can't run away, she grabed knife from stand, grabed random underage boy walking by and hold him on knifepoint.

-Helpless young boy?

-Yes.

-What did you do?

-I tried to reason her, I told her that her sister wouldn't want her to do that. She snapped. She let a boy ago and came after me with a knife.

-And what did you do?

J.J. tooks a deep breath and waits for few seconds, then says:

-I shoot her. Once. In right shoulder.

-Nothing further, your honour-prosecutor says and sits back on his spot.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards J.J., starting her question.

-Ms. Jeniffer Jerau, can you tell for sure did my client actually planned to hurt a boy?

-No.

-So, it's possible that she tooked him hostage only in moment of panic?

-Yes.

-Without attempt to hurt him.

-Yes.

-Nothing further, your honour-she says and sits back on her spot.

#

Young boy, whom Stephanie was holding hostage, is siting on witness bench, being questioned by prosecutor.

-I was walking home from libary. Then, some girl grabbed me and puted knife under my throat and those women had guns pointed at her. One started talking something about girl's sister, she leted me go and I tried to run away, but I heard something loud that scared me so I hid under one car till police officer found me.

-Is person who did that to you in this courtroom now?

Boy nods.

-Cab you point at that person?

Boy nods and points on Stephanie.

-Nothing further, your honour-prosecutor says and sits back on his spot.

-I have no questions for this witness, your honour-lawyer states.

#

Amy Smith is testifyng again, siting on witness bench, her legs crossed, holding white plastic pointer in her right hand, being questioned by prosecutor. White plastic blackboard is next to her again, with photograph of two shoe prints on aluminium folia on black desk next to each other (one in red fingerprint powder), photograph of two same black helmets with same scratches on front side next to each other on black table, and photograph of twenty fired bullets on roof top on it

-I powdered handle and blade of knife used in assault on boy with black fingerprint powder looking for fingerprints. When I found them, I lifted them, scaned them in computer and compared them with elimination samples. I found two types of fingerprints: one belonged to stand owner, other to Stephanie Cook.

-What about backpack found in a river?

-Idoms were in water for days-Amy explains.-Water passed through backpack's fabric. However, I managed to found few usable evidences.

-Such as?

-Security guards fired multiple shoots from their K-47 rifles towards the shooter. Twenty bullets were found on roof top. I examined them one by one, under both white and UV light, swabed them with sterile cotton swabs, one for each bullet, examined them on same way, tests them using mass spectrometry.

-Mass spectrometry?

-Yes. You see, I cuted cotton parts, puted them in small glass containers, puted them in mass spectrometry device and turned them both on. Device broke in chemical particles and automaticly compared results with those which we have saved in computer memory, made by analyzing idoms which names we know.

-And what were the results?

-I found blue fibers on eleven bullets. I compared them using both comparation microscope and mass spectrometry with fiber samples tooken from bullet proof vest found in backpack. They matched perfectly. On same way, I compared black fibers found on twelve bullets with black jacket found on backpack and black paint found on five bullets with paint samples tooken from helmet found in backpack. Perfect match, in all cases. I also compared latent glove print recovered on top if front roof ledge with gloves found in backpack. I scared them in computer with sane device used for scaning fingerprints and I did the same with photograph of glove print found there, and compared them with same computer program used for fingerprint comparison. They matched perfectly.

-And what about latent shoe prints found on roof top?

-I compared them with Colorado boots found in Stephanie's posession. I aplied red fingerprint powder on bottoms of that boots and pressed them on two different pieces of aluminium folia, leaving impretion, then I compare them.

-And, what was your conclusion?

-That Stephanie's boots, without a doubt, left those shoe prints.

-You are that sure?

-Yes. Not only brand and size matched, but also thread marks on shoe bottoms, made during walk and boot use, such as this big scratch on the middle and this little square impretion on the heel-she says while pointing on photograph of shoe prints with her pointer.-Those marks are distinctive for every shoe, like fingerprints. I purchusaed same helmet like that found in backpack, puted it on firing range outside and asked one police officer to shoot at it with K-47 rifle pointed up, from lower height, and compared damage on that helmet with helmet found in backpack. As you can see-she says while pointing on photograph of helmets-they are identical. I did that after scrubing down traces of paint for analysis, to avoid any mistakes.

-Nothing further, your honour-he says and sits back on his spot.

-I have no questions for this witness, your honour-lawyer declares.

-Court calls Tracy Davis to testifei-judge reads.


	74. Chapter 74

Tracy is siting on witness bench, being questioned by prosecutor.

-I ran in hallway... out of cell... Personal reasons-she explains.-And suddenly, I heard gunshots, window broke, and I felt terrible pain in my chest and... it all turned black after that.

-Nothing further, your honour-prosecutor says a s sits back on his spot.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards Tracy, starting her question:

-Ms. Davis-she starts-you confessed killing Stephanie Cook's sister, am I right?

-Yes-Tracy nods.

-You lost someone you love on violent way. Can you say what psychological effect that can have on a child.

-Horrible-she answers, tryng to keep her voice calm.-You... you can't imagine that, you can just live that.

-Does that experience can cause, among other negative emotions, rage? Desire to hurt person who caused that?

-Yes-Tracy nods.

-You killed eleven people. You could be trailed as an adult, receive life without parole, death penalty... You received life with possibility of parole. When you turn 18. If you got that, don't you think she deserves that too?

-Objection, your honour-prosecutor states.

-Sustained-judge says, then glares on lawyer.-Ms. Hamilton...

Lawyer nods, then turns back to Tracy.

-Do you, the victim, think that Stephanie Twain deserves a second chance?-she asks Tracy.

-Yes-Tracy whispers, one tear rolling down her face.

-Nothing further, your honour-lawyer says a s sits back on her spot.

#

Pathologist who performed autopsy on Tracy's Queens murder victims is siting on witness bench, wearing white coat, red T-shirt, black leather skirt a d black shoes, holding white plastic pointer in her hand. Big white plastic blackboard is near her again. This time, two photographs are on the middle of it, next to each other: first one shows scar under neck of a boy whom Stephanie hold hostage, second one shiwsknofe Stephanie used, lyng on grey metal desk.

-Dr. DuBois, you are pathoollogist and expet for marks and scars on human skin, is that right?

-Yes-she nods.

-You compared scar under Mr. Caine's neck with knife which Stephanie Cook allegedly used, is that right?

-Yes-she nods.

-How did you do that?

-I studied photograph of the scar, measured it, measured the blade of a knjfe and visiualy compared them.

-And what did you conclude?

-I concluded that that specific knife with that specific blade caused a scar on Mr. Caine's neck.

-Nothing further, your honour-prosecutor says and sits back on his spot.

Lawyer stands up and starts walking towards dr. DuBois, starting her question.

-Dr. DuBois, based on the look of the scar visible on photograph taken half hour after the assault, what would you say, how strong was knife pressed on Mr. Caine's neck.

-Not very strong. Only enough to keep him calm.

-Would a person who is planning to hurt somebody hold knife on that way?

-I wouldn't say so.

-Nothing further, your honour-lawyer says and sits back on her spot.

#

Dr. David Keys is siting on witness bench, being questioned by prosecutor. He is Asian, about 5'8 tall, in early 30's, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes. He is wearing white shirt, black pants and black shoes. On big white plastic blackboard near him are photographs of two completly same DNA profiles, next to each other.

-I swabed knife's blade with sterile cotton swab, cuted if with pair of sterile forensic scisors and puted it in mixture of liquid cloroform and ethanol a d ecttecuted it, testing DNA samples. Then I did the same with swab containing silavia sample tooken from Mr. Caine, and, when DNA profiles were made, I compared them.

-And, what did you conclude?

-That DNA traces on knife's blade without a doubt being to Mr. Caine.

-Did you did the same with swab tooken from fiber found on roof?

-Yes, but without any results.

-Why?

#

Dr. Amy Smith is siting on witness bench again.

-Traces of inhibitor were found on fiber-she explains.-Inhibitor makes DNA analysis impossible.

-Did you compared traces of inhibitor found on fiber with inhibitor found in Stephanie Cook's school art kit?

-Yes.

-How?

-Using mass spectrometry, on same way I olready described.

-And, what did you conclude?

-Based on results, I concluded that inhibitor found in Stephanie Cook's art kit matches to inhibitor found on fiber.

#

Judith is siting on witness bench, being questioned by prosecutor.

-When I received that letter, I was thinking about that for a while, but I knew my family needs money, and that I will need it after I get out, so I eventualy agreed.

-What did letter stated?

-That I need to stalk Tracy Davis, also known as Headstone killer, inmate number 1234, And, on date stated in letter, on day when she was shoot, I need to send text message with contet "ABC" when she walks in prison hallway, and before that, text message with contest "Yes" if I agree. There was 5 000 dolars in it and promise that I will receive 10 000 more by mail if I do the job right.

#

Stephanie is siting on witness bench, being questioned by lawyer.

-I purchusaed container full of gas on gas station near my home-she explains.-I found gas mask, lighter and that old piece of clothing in my basement. That day, I sneaked behind that police station, wraped piece of clothing around the container, lighted it with lighter, and dumped it on roof of police station. I waited people to start runing, then I put gas mask on, sneaked in on back doors, found evidence room, ran in, found box containing evidences from that robbers, stole money and bullet proof vest from it, and ran away. I gave my clothes on wash and hid money in air vane in my room.

-How did you know to make that trick with lighter, gas can and piece of clothing?

-I saw it on CSI: NY.

-Hiw did you know money will be there.

-I heard about robbery months ago and about amount of money stolen. Later, I walked around and realized that police station is closest to the bank.

-And then?

-I used some of that money to buy three disposable cellphones and black jacket in shopping mall near my home. I remembered hearing about Judith's arrest and place Where she is incarcerated. I knew her boyfriend and knew how his motocycle looks like. Week before the shooting, I was coming back from birthday party of one of my friends and saw his motocycle in dark alley, helmet and gloves on it, so I stole them and ran away. Then, during weekends, I started visiting hospital nearest to facility where Tracy is incarcerated and saw Gina, working doublr shifts. I saw her name tag and found her adress in phone book. I send them those anonymous letters with money and cellphones and offers. I walked in pawn shop near my home day before the shooting on my way home from school when owner was in basement, stull gun and bullets, hid them in my backpack, ran away and later hid them in akr vane in my room. On day of a murder, I climbed on that building, I wore bullet proof vest, black jacket, helmet, gloves, backpack with gun and cellphone in it, and waited there for an hour till codeed text message came and fired four shoots. I climbed down and puted gloves, vest, helmet, gun, jacket and cellphone in backpack, ziped it and came back home by bus. On my way home, I dumped it in Huston river.

-Nothing further, your honour-she says and sits back on her spot.

Prosecutor stands up and starts walking towards him, starting his question.

-But you knew that is wrong?

-Yes.

-And that you can hurt sombody?

-Yes.

-But you did it anyway.

-Yes.

-Because you wanted to hurt Tracy?

-Yes.

-To kill her?

-Yes.

-Nothing further, your honour-he says and sits back on his spot.

#

Judge walks back in court room and sits on her spot.

-All raise-she says.

They all do.

-I heard evidence, I given lots of thought about them. And I concluded that Stephanie Cook is without a doubt, guilty on all charged. Something which even her lawyer didn't denie. Then, I was thinking about sentence I will give her. She is trailed as a minor, but that still doesn't mean that she can't get long term sentence. But, I was also judge in Tracy Davis's case and in many other cases and I know what those types of... trauma can do to a child. So, I'm sentencing you, Stephanie Cook, on four years in State's women's juvenile facility 6, possibility of parole after two years.

She glares on Stephanie.

-Don't make me regret that, OK?

Stephanie nods, tryng to hold back tears. Judge nods too.

-Dismiss-she says and starts leaving the court room.


	75. Chapter 75

Tracy is lead back into back seat of police car by Mac and Mary. Mac sits on drivers seat, Mary on pasenger seat. They all put their seat belts on and Mary handcuffs Tracy's wrists. Mac starts driving Tracy back in facility.

-Did you locked the trunk?-Mary asks Mac.

-Yes.

-Are you sure?

-One hundred percent.

-What is in the trunk?-Tracy asks.

-Suits-Mary asks.

-For what?

-Wedding.

-Who's geting married?

-Amy Smith.

-And she still went to testifei?-Tracy asks in disbelief.

-That was the only possible trial date-Mac explains.-And only possible wedding date. Short silence.

-You... you did great-Mac says.-You know. Testifyng.

-I confessed I ruined the girl's life-Tracy says.-What's great about that?

-Look...-he says.-You didn't ruin her life. She choosed to do all that stuff herself. And her life won't be ruined. She got four years. Four years, and she seted police station on fire. Don't blame yourself, OK?

-It's easy for you to say.

Mac sighs.

-Look... Do you know how many people I arrested, and I felt that they don't deserve that, although they are guilty? Do you know how many family members of people I arrested went on wrong way afterwards? But I always know, even deep inside me, that that is not my fault. That's one of the things that is pushing me foward. That and my family. And egg omlet with cheese and sausages I eat for breakfast since I'm three years old. So... just don't think about Stephanie, OK? She'll be fine. I know this sounds selfish, but you need to think about yourself now.

#

**New York, 24th December 2012**

Months went by.

Tracy continued talking with dr. Disher. She kept that orange wig in her room for next two months, then they moved on keeping photograph of Joann in her cell. She tried four times, but she never managed to do that longer than few hours. Finaly, week ago, she managed to keep it in her cell, on the wall, whole day. That was two weeks ago. Photographs is still there, although dr. Disher alouded her to keep it hidden in next couple of days, so she wouldn't spoil the Christmas mood (which she still felt, despite being an atheist). They also found a new way to deal with her violent urges: when she feels them, she needs to think about consequences that she can cause if she acts upon them. When she tried thinking about other things in order to take her mind off those urges, nothing worked, but thinking about consequences worked surprisingly well (especially know, when she knows how serious those consequences are, and is experiencing them herself).

But now, day before Christmas, she feels pretty wierd about celebrating Christmas in jail, actually, about celebrating Christmas at all. When she lived with her biological parents, she still believed in God, they were all Catholics and celebrated Christmas on usual way: decorating Christmas tree, opening presents, attending church, eating Christmas turkey... When she was living with her foster parents and foster brothers, it all became very different. Sure, all of them (except for her) were Catholics, and they celebrated Christmas on same way she did with her biological parents, often while visiting relatives in other countries. She would get present, eat all food prepared for that holiday, sometimes even helped them decorating Christmas tree ocasionaly, but in all other aspects about that, she was misfit. And while whole family would attended church, she would stay home or in car parked in front of church, with her dark fantasies.

Two security guard drag big Christmas tree in prison hallway and put box full of Christmas decoration on the floor near by. They all gather together and starts decorating it. Decorations are carefull choosed: made of plastic, without sharp edges. Almost whole cell block started decorating Christmas tree, including her and Jenny.

Tracy didn't quite now what to put, how and where. She was just puting some here and there. Jenny seemed more experienced in that than here, although not much.

After decoration of Christmas tree is finaly over, Tracy runs towards the phone, being the first one to get there, and dials Mike's number. He answers on a third ring.

-Hi-she whispers.

-Hi-he says.-How are you doing?

-Good, I guess. We all decorated that large Christmas tree in prison hallway for more than an hour. I'm really tired. You?

-Mom is yelling at dad for accidently breaking one of the presents, Zoey is preparing us for decoration of Christmas tree in pop-art stile, and I'm siting on couch, eating popcorns with ketchup. You know, usual stuff.

-At least your way of living day before Christmas didn't change-Tracy sighs.-We'll have dinner soon. What are you planning to do?

After we decorated Christmas tree, we'll probably watch that movies... "Wonderfull life". On channel 5 at 8:30 pm. Will you watch it?

-Probably-she says while looking through cell window, seeing snowflakes slowly falling down.-I hope I'll have it one day.


	76. Chapter 76

Tracy wakes up at 8:30 pm.

Her sleep was surprisingly calm, even pleasant. And first thing she did was too glare through her cell window. Snowing was over, but some snowflake would still fall down once in a while. She couldn't help but smile.

-Merry Christmas!-Jenny yells so loud that Tracy almost falls down from her bed, but she still climbs down, happily, with smile on her face.

-Merry Christmas to you too-Tracy says. They shake hands and share a brief kiss on a cheek.

Then they walk in prison hallway, in line for breakfast. Tracy glared on Christmas tree. Now, Christmas tree looks even more beautiful than even. Too bad she won't be able to look it much longer.

After tooking their plates and geting their food, Tracy and Jenny sit at their table and start having breakfast. They have three booiled eggs, some ham, some pot cheese, corn bread and coffee.

-Finaly, something good-Tracy comments while having breakfast. Jenny only nods, being too busy eating to talk. After all, she is here longer than Tracy.

After breakfast is finally over, they both walk in line for a phone in prison hallway near kitchen. After few other girls talk first, Tracy grabs the phone and dials her home number. Her mother answers on a second ring.

-Hi-Tracy says. She was planning to say something longer and more meaningfull, but she didn't come up with anything.

-Hi, honey!-mom answers. In last two months, she was actually happy when she would get a call from Tracy, despite the whole... situation about her.-I don't know should I tell you this, but... merry Christmas.

-Merry Christmas to you too-Tracy smiles.-How... how are things going on... there?

-You know, as usual. We just got up and opened presents, actually. Then we will have breakfast, go to church, and probably spend rest of the day watching Christmas specials on TV, ocasionally playing in snow outside and eating unhealthy food.

-Seems like a perfect day.

-Tell Mike that... that I wish him Merry Christmas... and that I love him.

-Sure. I'll let dad use the phone now-she says, and soonly after Tracy hears her dad's voice.

-Merry Christmas!-he says.-Are you OK?

-Yes, I'm g.. good. We had a great big Christmas breakfast, we have big Christmas tree in hallway, there is no school, no talk with psychologist schecluded... I have whole day free. We will even be able to play with snow in a yard.

-Do you need us to send you something? Clothes, food, money? The... medical... hygiene suplies?

-Some more... hygiene suplies would be great.

-With or without the... the...

-With.

-I like it much better when you talk with your mom about that.

-Believe me, it's same with me.

-So, you have Christmas tree in prison hallway?

-Yes. We decorated it ourselves. I hope you didn't breake any decorations while decorating a Christmas tree-Tracy chuckles.

-Only two-he smiles.

-How did whole presents thing went this year?

-Oh, you know. As usual. Jack got a new skateboard and new I-pod, I got new tie, your mom got new dress which I purchusaed in China town at 3 am when I sneaked out the house through window when I realized that I still didn't get her anything, and you... You'll see.

After conversation, Tracy returns in her cell, leaving Jenny to make a phone call. Soonly after Jenny returns in cell, one of the guards gives Tracy presents mailed by her.

She opens the one on which word "MOM" is writen first. She sees two books inside: Secret dairy of Adrian Mole by Sue Townsend and Shadow of your smile by Mary Higgins Clark.

-She knows you like books-Jenny smiles, and Tracy smiles back.

Then she opens a present on which word "DAD" is writen. Inside, she sees Russian dictionary. Jenny glares at her, in a surprise.

-I always wanted to learn it-Tracy explains.

-Russian?-Jenny asks.-Why not... Spanish or something?

-Because I olready know Spanish. And German. And Italian. And French. And Esperanto.

Next, she opens present with word JAKE writen on it. Inside is Monopoly.

-I don't like that game-Jenny comments.

Tracy glares at her.

-Just kiding-Jenny chuckles.

She opens the present with word "MIKE" writen on it last. Inside, she sees framed photograph of Central park panorama.

-I always liked that park-she explanis.-I used to go there a lot with my biological parents. Later, I just couldn't go there. You know. Too many memories. But I always talked with Mike about that. And now... I would give anything, just so I could visit it one more time-she finishes while one tear rolls down her face.

But that wasn't a sad tear. She felt that she will visit that park someday.

**Yup, this** **story is slowly moving towards it's end.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Los Angeles, 7th May 2014**

Lots of time went by.

Three girls who used to bully Tracy and Jenny were released. Tracy never got to know were they trailed for killing Melany Hetzel and were they guilty.

As years went by, Tracy was adjusted herself on prison life even more easily. She still isn't ready to say that is her second home, but she can't denie it's close enough.

She has no nightmares anymore, maybe once or twice a year, usually when she is stressed out because of school or when she has really bad case of PMS. But even then, those dreams are much less graphic and much shorter comparing to those she had when she first got there.

She still didn't get rid of separation anxiety. Sometimes she still feels it, usually in the same times of a year when she has nightmares again. Then all those thoughts about being far away from home suronded by criminals struck her, she starts shacking, cryng and breathing heavily. Then she tries to calm herself down and starts thinking about something else, and after five or ten minutes, that's gone. She feels very tired and drained afterwards, and she usually falls asleep quickly. Luckily, that usually happens during night or during her free time, while she is lyng in her bed, tryng to sleep or to take a nap, so she has enough time to relax after that shocking experience.

She isn't sure did she get rid of PTSD. Since last month, she is finally able to look at Joanns's photograh (at least that given to her by dr. Neil Disher) without feeling disgust or feeling disturbed. She still didn't get through reading whole file about her case without vomiting, cryng or screaming. By now, she is able to read first page without any embarassing or uncomftorable physical or emotional reactions.

Mike is still waiting for her. It is not easy, of course, but with help of her panties, her mugshot, Vaseline, phone conection, imagination and Interne,, he is still managing to stay faithfull. The same is with her, although she actually doesn't have many opportunities to act otherwise, giving the fact where she is now.

But, they both know that big day is coming soon. Day of her 18th birthday, when she will finaly be eligible for parole.

Almost everything in lives of BAU team members stayed pretty much the same in last two years. Hotch is still the leader, and all others are still there, on their positions, catching criminals and helping people. That's their life call, after all. But lives of team one current and one former team members are about to change.

It all started that day at 10 am when they all appeard on meeting in their office which Hotch arranged hour before.

After all other team members are olready there, Hotch walks in, gives them case files and starts introducing them with case.

-In last three months, three teenage girls were found dead, dumped in abonded buildings all over the Los Angeles. Youngest was 14, oldest was 18. They were all tortured prior to death: there are signs of whipping over legs, breasts and buttocks and cuting marks on face and arms and traces of taser on their breasts and genitals. They were eventually strangled to death by some sort of ligature.

-He is organized-Derek concludes while studyng case files.-He washes victim's bodies in bleach before dumping them. We better get on this right away.

-There is one more thing-Hotch says.

They all glare at him.

-We'll need to work with Andi Swann and with her Domestic traficking force-he says.-There are signs that last victim may got in USA ilegally.


	78. Chapter 78

Team members are in their plane, heading to their destination while studyng case files. Hotch, Rossi and J.J. are siting at table in left corner of airplane, and Derek and Reid are siting at table in right corner of airplane.

-First victim: Elaine Hancock, Caucasian, 18, abducted on 1st March 2014, on her way home from school: raped, tortured and killed day later. Left in abonded Italian restaurant-Reid reads.

-Second victim: Lizzy Hewitt, 14, abducted on 8th April 2014 from her bedroom while sleeping, raped, tortured abd killed during night-Derek reads.-Left in abonded High school building, 20 miles away from location where first victim was found-Derek reads.

-Third victim: still unidentifeid, in late teens, Hispanic, abducted from unkown location on 2nd May, raped, tortured and killed overnight, left in old garage 50 miles away from location were second victim was found.

-By injuries on their bodies, it seems that they were binded and gaged in BDSM way, but whatever was used for that, killer tooked it-Hotch says.

-Maybe we are dealing with fetish motivated murders?-Derek suggests.

-Maybe-Hotch says.-But I have a feeling there's something more in this.

-Type of bleach he uses is very common-J.J. says.-That doesn't help us. Partial glove print found on one crime scene means that he us probably wearing thick rubber gloves. Same latent shoe prints were found on all three body dumps: some type of working boots size 12.

-Remains of burned clothing and underwear were also found near victims-Rossi says.-No forensic evidences survived. They tried to identifei last victim using remains of burned clothing and underwear, but without success. Not much remained anyway.

#

Team members get out their plane near place where last body was dumped. Andi Swann and Ashley Seaver are waiting for them there, wearing their usual working clothes. They shake hands abd start walking towards secondary crime scene.

-What lead you to believe that victim came in USA illegally?-Hotch asks Andi.

-Six months ago, few young women came in USA officers spited them and tried to stop them. Their leader had gun snd he started shooting, so they fired back. Almost all of then were caught, but one girl and leader are still missing. Nobody was killed, but bloody bullet was found. DNA profile recovered from blood was female's. Last victim had nasty scar on her right shoulder, and DNA also matches to DNA from bullet.

-What other girls said?-Rossi asks.

-That they are from Columbia and that they just wanted to apply for job interview about which they read in newspapers, but when they came on schecluded location, man offered them that. It was too good not to try it, at least they claim so. They paid him very little for that,comparing to other cases. They also claim that they don't know each other and that they don't know identity of girl who escaped. However, when they saw photographs, they identifeid her as victim.

-And description of a man?-Derek asks

-Male, Caucasian, middle-aged deep voice. They claim he wore mask and gloves during "interview" and while leading them in USA.

-What about location mentioned in newspapers?-Reid asks.

-We checked. There really was that aid in newspapers, and location is restaurant abonded for ten years. It was torned down soonly afterwards, so no possible evidences remained.

-Do you think man who helped them get here has something to do with murders?-Reid asks.

-We don't know-Ashley says.-We hope you will be able to tell us.

-If that's true, this could be bigger than we think-Derek says.-Who knows how many victims he possibly claimed all over the world.

**Sorry because it's short...**


	79. Chapter 79

Team is talking with parents of first victim in living room in their house. Father is Caucasian, in mid 40's, about 5'8, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Mother is Caucasian, in mid 40's, about 5'2 tall, average weight, with sholder-slight brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing red T-shirt, white shorts and blue slippers. Older brother us in late teens, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. They are siting on couch. Hotch is sitting on armchair opposite from couch. Reid and Andi are standing near by.

-Do you know did she had any enemies?-Hotch asks.

-No-father says.-She was a good girl.

-Do you know her usual... hang-out places?-Hotch asks.

-We never paid to much attention on that-mother says.-We would only made sure she won't come home after 11:30 pm.

-Do you have any enemies?-Andi asks.

-No-father says.

-In these cases, motives are almost never personal, neither is person somebody whom victim knows-Reid starts.-Tes Bundy, for example...

Andi glares at him. He stops.

-Do you know any of these girls?-Reid asks, while tooking photographs of last two victims (taken in time when they were still alive) from right pocket of his pants a d showing them to mother, sister and brother.

-No-they all say.

#

Derek and Ashley are in the morgue, talking with pathologist, standing near table on which last victim's body is. Pathologustist is man, Afroamerican, in mid 30's, about 5'10 tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes, and he is wearing white coat and white latex gloves.

-She died that night-pathologist explains.-I studied some previous cases and that scar on her shoulder definitely matches to bullet which police officers used, fired from calibar they used. Cause of death is clear: strangulation by ligature.

-Did you found out anything that can help us recover her identity?-Derek asks.

-Based on DNA profile, she is Hispanic, from Columbia. But I heard that you olready know that. Based on level of her bone, breast, skull and genital developing, I would say that she is in late teens. Small traces of bleach were found in her system, non-fatal amount. She probably worked in dry cleaner.

-There are hundreds of dry cleaners all over the town-Derek sighs.

-Judging by the bug bite on her right arm, location where she works is somewhere in radius about Elmflowers public park. But it could be even in hundred mile radius. If it wasn't caused on place where she was abducted and killed.

-Were there signs of sexual or physical abuse?-Ashley asks.

-No-pathologist says.-It seems this was her only bad experience. Unfortunately, the fatal one.

#

Unsub is standing in front of the desk in his dark room. Only his hairy hands, covered with thick yellow rubber gloves, are shown. Table is covered with BDSM tools and tasers, knives and money. Breathing heavily, unsub picks up some of that money, looks at it, and lets it fall back down on the table, sliding through empty spaces between his fingers.


	80. Chapter 80

Tracy is walking around her cell, nervously. Jenny is siting on her bed.

-What should I say?-Tracy asks herself.-That is the parole board! You can't possibly know what are they thinking!

-You're making too much out of this-Jenny says.-You just need to be yourself.

-Oh, right. Being myself is reason that I an here now!

-You are changed now.

-Yes. But... am I changed enough?

-Oh my God-Jenny sighs.-I knew we will get to that.

-And... how should I look?

-Definitely not the way you are looking now-Jenny sighs.

-It's easy for you to say. You know how much you need to serve. Me... Did you ever attended that parole hearings?

-Twice.

-What did you say?

-You know. That I feel sorry, that I won't do that again, that I'm tryng to change. Typical stuff.

-Did it work?

Jenny sighs on her.

-Oh, right. I'm sorry. Maybe... maybe I just need to do the opposite from what you did?

-So, you will say that you're not sorry, that you will do that again and that you are not tryng to change?

-You're right, that's stupid. Maybe... maybe I just need to look the most human-like to them as I can. Maybe I should tell a joke. Do you know a joke?

-I know one. Guy names Lucky is walking through Sahara and gets eaten by tiger.

Tracy glares at her in disbelief.

-What... how...Uhhgh... How is that even a joke?

-You know... Oh, come on! You're smart! You know... Sahara is in Africa. Tigers don't live in Africa! They only live in Asia. So, guy was so misfortunate that, even in Africa, he got killed by tiger. And his name is... was Lucky! Get it?

-No, but know I know why are you still here!

-Yeah, I probably shouldn't tell that on my parole hearing.

-First one or second one?

-Both of them.

-Oh. Maybe I could... sing a song!

-A song?

-Yes! Like Rodney Alcala did on his trial.

-Rodney Alcala is currently on death row. And after I heard that song, I think that I understand why jury madr that decision.

-OK, enough of that. Maybe I should... You know... Make that sad face?

-You can do that?

-I hope so.

-Show me.

Tracy does so.

-Oh my God-Jenny comments.-You will be here for years.

#

Reid and Ashley are on place were first body was dumped, wearing blue latex gloves on hands and blue plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms.

-They found victim's hair on knob of front doors-Reid says.-So he carried her in through front doors.

-It would be hard to carry her-Ashley says.-He probably dragged her in ... But according to crime scene photos, her heels were completly clean.

-Maybe she was wraped in plastic-Reid suggests.-Only her hair was sticking out.

-He definitely has a car-Ashley concludes.-Were there any usable tire tracks around.

-Unfortunately, no. He posed the body. He left front doors partialy opened. He wanted body to be found. Lots of serial killers do that. Gary Ridgway, for example. They want people to know what they did, what are they capable of.

-Unfortunately, he isn't egoistic enough to come foward himself-Ashley says, then glares at Reid.-I never actually thanked you... for helping me out with my memory loss. You have no idea how scared I was. So... thank you. Thank you very much.

-You're welcome-he nods.

#

Man is siting at the counter in dry cleaner. He is in mid 30's, Caucasian, about 5'11 tall, slightly overweight, heavy-set, with short brown hair, brown eyes and hairy hands. He is wearing black T-shirt, white shorts and black sneakers. 15 year old girl walks towards the counter. She is about 5'5 tall, average weight, with long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing white T-shirt, blue shirts and white sandals. She puts laundry basket on the counter. Man smiles, stands up and tooks it.

-Your washing machine is broken again?-he asks.

-Yeah-she says.-It will probably stay that way in next few days.

-Man puts clothes on pile of laundry near by and gives her basket back. She smiles, pays, tooks it, and walks away. Man keeps his eyes completly focused on her till she is gone.


	81. Chapter 81

Man from dry cleaner is talking with someone on the phone. He is siting on couch in living room.

-I'm teling you, it's too soon-man says, then sighs.-I know that's hard for you, but I can't do it so soon. You know that, if they catch me, I'll rat you out right away. I told you that. All right, I'll se what I can do. OK-he finishes and hangs up.

-That asshole-he comments.

#

Tracy is siting at table in her cell, writing something. Jenny is siting on her bed. When she finishes, she asks Jenny:

-How this sounds?-then reads:

I realy do my best

To truly change myself

And I think I'm doing good.

-What's that?-Jenny asks.

-Haiku poem-Tracy explains.-Maybe, if I start writing, they'll let me go. Like Jack Untergwer.

-Didn't he start killing again, was arrested again and ended up comiting suicide?

-You know what, Jenny? I'm starting to think that you are very pesimistic person.

She stands up and starts walking towards hallway.

-Where are you going?-Jenny asks.

-To call Mike.

#

Team is siting around table in their office. Phone rings. J.J. answers.

-Hello? OK, I'll put you on a speakerphone. It's Garcia-she says and activates the speakerphone.

-OK, so...-Garcia starts.-I investigated all simmilair cases dating back ten years ago and I found out about simmilair case. Five years ago, 22 year old Rick LaRoche was sentenced on life without parole for three murders. He was son of Mac LaRoche, rich owner of several French restaurants. At age of 17, on 14th July 2004, he lured prostitue, 21 year old Gina Red, in his room while he was home alone, had sex with her, punched her in face, and strangled her to death with bed sheet. Neighbours heard screams and called police. When he saw police arriving, he puted on yellow ruber kitchen gloves, tooked another but the same bed sheet, tied it up for light hanging from roof of his room, tied it up around her neck, rubed her hands against it, touched chair tooken from his room with her right hand, dumped it on the floor under her, smeared some of her blood on bed frame, hid gloves and original bed sheet in air vane and opened the doors. It only tooked him two minutes. When police found her, he claimed he had sex with her and went in living room and that she must've killed herself. Her DNA was on bed sheet, her fingerprints were on a chair, height of a chair was three feet, she was 5'10 tall, height between roof and floor was 6'2 tall. He claimed that injury on her face was made when she hited with her face in bed frame during sex. Her blood was recovered on bed frame. DNA evidences on condom found on the floor prooved he had sex with her. Her friends confirmed she was sometimes depressed. It seemed that she commited suicide. He was only charged with solisting a prostitue and received six months of probation. On 30th March 2009, he lured twin sisters, 17 year old Jesenia and Sanja Chekelo, from Russia, in dark alley, binded them with black leather lashes, whiped them with his belt, stabbed them to death, masturbated near by and fleed. He dumped knife and bloody jacket and gloves in river. His DNA was in CODIS and semen was linked with him, he was arrested and charged with all three murders.

-Well, he obiously isn't a killer-Derek figures.-He's in jail.

-Yes, but one cell Mate claimed Rick had accomplice who helped him get a prostitue, but he never told his name.

-You think he is killing now?-Hotch asks.-Why?

-I don't know. Maybe he wants his 15 minutes of fame.


	82. Chapter 82

Tracy is standing in prison hallway, talking with Mike over the phone.

-I'm sorry-Mike says.-I really don't know what you should tell.

-Oh, come on! Try it! Say first thing that is on your mind right now.

-Cheeseburger.

-What?

-I'm hungry.

-All right. I am going in libary to found some fancy qutes to use. Maybe that will impress them-she says, hangs up, and walks away.

Mike sits back at couch in his living room. He is wearing white T-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers.

He actually feels very useless. He can't do anything to help Tracy get out of prison, not even advise her.

The best thing in his life so far would be that Tracy is paroled and released. But he is afraid to hope too much, knowing that he may be dissapointed.

He knows that there will be protests against her release. He didn't check that out, he just... knows. But, even if she is paroled, what kind of life will she have? When you look on it that way, it seems it would be better for her to spend some more time in facility and get paroled when all those... wounds aren't so fresh anymore. But still, nothing would make him more happy then her release. He wants to hope that they can, in fact, overcome all that difficulties together.

Over the phone, she didn't sound sad, just... stressed and worried. Of course she is. She is serving life with possibility of parole, after all, and these years should be best years of her life. And best years of his life too.

Sure, he is free, but nothing is good enough for him while she is incarcerated. He sort off got used to it after some time, but still, whenever the phone rings, he is afraid that somebody is calling them to say them that something happened to her. He can only imagine how this feels for her foster parents and foster brother (who is on college now).

And its not just emotional, bit also physical distance. Maybe he shouldn't haVe sex with her before she was arrested (but again, how could he ever know), maybe now he wouldn't feel so sexualy frustrated and simply... almost sick, unable to share kiss, hug, anything physical with person he loves, like he is incarcerated too. He just feels so sick and tired of everything. At this point, he would like to freeze all other things and needs in his life and activate them again once she is released.

After few minutes, he finaly makes strength to stand up and walk to the fridge. He'll eat something, maybe that will cheer him up. At least he can choose what to eat.

#

Ashley Seaver and Hotch are siting at desk in interogation room inside the prison. File is on the desk. Soonly, two armed guards lead Mac LaRoche in. He is Caucasian, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing his orange prison jumpsuit. He sits at desk, opposite to them, smirking.

-We have reasons to believe that somebody is commiting murders very simmilair to those you commited-Hotch explains.

-Alegedly commited-Mac says.

-Do you know any of these girls?-Ashley says, opens case file and shows him photographs of victims (from time when they were still alive).

-No-he says after taking a brief look on phptographs.

-This is how they were found-Hotch says, showing him crime scene photographs.

-Creative-Mac says.-But I have nothing to do with this.

-We know you had accomplice-Ashley says.

-Knowing something isn't the same as prooving that-Mac says.

-If we catch him, he will rat you out right away-Hotch says.-That's what those sort of people do. And you will probably get death penalty this time. Jury won't be so mercifull this time and you know that. Now, you have a chance to be one step ahead of him.

-You know, this almost sounded convincing-Mac smirks.-Till point Where you said "_if_ we catch him". If this is all, I would like to go.

#

Night. Unsub is siting on drivers seat in black SUV parked near house of girl from dry cleaner, wearing thick yellow rubber gloves over hands. Girl is clearly seen through room window in her room on second store of her house, wearing red pajamas and talking on the phone. He snaps photograph of her with polaroid, then dumps it on pasenger seat, on bunch of other polaroid photographs of her.


	83. Chapter 83

Next day, early on the morning. Whole team is in their office again, together with Ashley and Andi.

-Is there any way we can track down that accomplice?-Andi asks.

-So far, none-Derek says.-He never mentioned his name. Police examined his phone records and e-mails. Nothing popped out,

-Well, he needed to contact him somehow!-Andi says.

-He probably used disposable cellphone, but he disposed off it before police arrested him-J.J. suggests.-There are records that he tooked 1000 dolars from his bank account day before murdering the prostitue and 5 000 dolars week before murdering twin sisters. Maybe he paid to accomplice to help him found potential victims.

-Did anyone checked lives of a victims?-Ashley asks.

-Yes-Reid says.-They tracked down pimp of first victim. He was in jail in time whend second and third murder happened. She also had older sister, who lived in London. Last two victims were in Los Angeles on vacation. Their parents and brother had alibi for night of a murder. Parents were in restaurant 20 miles away. Brother was in night club 40 miles away. They had close friend who was in Russia at time of a murder. So far, no leads.

-Nobody will give us warant to search his cell or to gain access to his contacts-Hotch says.

-Any link between three victims?-Andi asks.

-Not yet, but Garcia is still studyng their contacts-Derek says.-I hope we will gain more information if we identifei last victim.

-We run her photographs, fingerprints, DNA profile snd denial records through international missing persons databases. But, unfortunately, in poor countries, many dissaperances of girls like her stay unnoticed-Rossi says.

-She entered state ilegally, alone-Reid says.-She probably cuted contacts with her homeland anyway.

-We know that she is from Columbia-Hotch says.-That is some clue.

-Were there any evidences left on place where they arrested ilegalls?-J.J. asks.

-Seven types of shoe prints-Andi says.-Five linked to women we arrested. Sixth linked with victim. Seventh unidentifeid. Size matched to those found on locations were bodies of Los Angeles victims were dumped.

-We checked-Ashley says.-There was no simmilair cases documented in Columbia in last 20 years. There was, however, a case where 14 year old Sophia Gonzales was stabbed to death 20 times and robbed in her school in toilet fifteen years ago, on 11th April 1999. There was no signs of sexual assault. Killer was never caught. Bloody shoe print was found, size matches to shoe prints linked with that case. Bloody glove print pointed out that killer wore rubber gloves. Murder weapon, ice pick, was found on the floor near by. No fingerprints. Gloves were found in creek near school. No forensic evidences survived, except for small traces of victim's blood. Gloves and ice pick were stolen from local bar day before. Pathologist concluded that killer is left handed, but there was no more clues.

-How killer sneaks in school unnoticed?-J.J. asks in disbelief.

-Small school in poor town-Andi explains.-Little to no security. He probably sneaked in on back doors and followed her in toilet.

#

Tracy wakes up. She glares on clock on wall of her 's 6:45 am. She actually woke up before "wake up time". First time that happened, as far as she can remember.

Yesterday, she almost missed lunch. She was in libary for hours. She learned plrenty of interesting qutes, but nothing quite impressing. Then she studied, mainly History and Math. School year is up. On the end of first year of High school she had average grade 4.90, on the end of second year of High school, she had average grade 4.84, on the end of a third year 4.91. Ironically, when she is in here, she actually studies harder and better, since there are no many distracting things (despite the fact how she would love some of that distracting things: Mike, mom, dad, music, going outdoors...) She spent part of second, whole third, and, whole this, fourth year of High school here. She needs to keep her average grade the way it is now, maybe even improove it. She will graduate in no more than a month. She has yet to decide about college. That is, actually, last thing on her mind at this moment, although it is geting closer and closer.

She knows she should ask herself: is she ready to be paroled? Does she deserve that? But she can't think about that right. And maybe, she doesn't want to. The only thing she knows is that she has one and main mission: win that parole hearing. After all, she deserves to be happy, right? At least this time she can't achieve it on legal way. Those are her thoughts while she is preparing for begining of a new day.


	84. Chapter 84

Garcia is siting at desk in her office, working on her computer. She gets a document faxed. She tooks it and reads it. Her eyes widen, and she quickly dials Derek's number.

Derek is standing in hallway. His cellphone rings. He tooks it from right pocket of his pants and answers.

-Hello?

He quickly runs in office, where is the rest of the team.

-We have a new lead-he says, puts cellphone on a table, and puts Garcia on speakerphone.

-So, after days of search in international database, I was able to identifei a victim-she says.-It turns out that fingerprints and photograph match to 16 year old Maria Costalion. She ran away from orphanage in Columbia seven months ago. She lived in same town as girl killed fifteen years ago. She was previously arrested for petty crimes so they had her mug shut and fingerprints, after month without clues fingerprints and mug shit were added in international database.

-Does she has any family?-Andi asks.

-Only older sister, but local police was unable to track her down.

-Were there signs that she was abducted from orphanage?-Hotch asks.

She escaped through window which was pulled out its frame from inside, only one Set of shoe prints was found outside, only fingerprints found belonged to her or employees-Garcia says.-It seems that she escaped alone, because she wanted too. But, under her bed, police found newspapers, and one page was missing-that which contained ad for job interview-the same that arreated women described. And that same night somebody broke in house near orphanage and stole some cash and jewerly. Her fingerprints were found there.

-OK. Thanks, baby girl-Derek says and ends the call.

-Well, at least know we know who is she-J.J. says.-Or, at least, who she was.

-Yes, but that doesn't lead us closer to the killer-Reid says.

-I'm afraid there is only one thing left-Hotch says.

#

Reid walks into dry cleaner, towards the counter, and shows Maria's photograph to owner, tall, tatooed bald guy.

-Did you ever see this girl?-he asks him.

-No-he simply replies.

#

J.J. is in other dry cleaner, showing Maria's photograph to all employees there, but they all claim they never saw her.

#

Reid is standing in front of locked doors of dry cleaner, with Maria's photograph in his hand.

-I'm not from Imigration, OK?-he yells.-Just let me in, please! My face clearly shows that I am honest!

#

Derek is standing in front of the counter in dry cleaner, talking with owner-same man who stalked that girl, only this time he is wearing black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Maria's photograph is on the counter.

-So, you are sure that you never saw her?-Derek asks her.

-Positively-he nods.

-Thank you for your time-Derek says and tooks the photgraph back, then puts it in right pocket of his pants.-This is my card, so you can call me if you remember something-he says, tooks it from right pocket of his pants, puts it on the counter and walks away.

Owner looks after him till he is gone, then puts sign "LUNCH BREAK" on front doors and walks in the toilet near by, closing the doors behind. He tooks employee card from right pocket of his pants, with name Maria Costalion writen on it, rips it, throws it in the can, and flushes it down.


	85. Chapter 85

Girl whom owner of pawn shop stalked is walking down the street. Owner of dry cleaner (the same like from chapter 84) aproaches her. He has thick yellow rubber gloves on his hands, and wears same clothes he wore when Derek interogated him.

-Mr. Davenport?-she asks.-What are you doing here?

-I need help with something about my car. Can you help me, please?

She walks towards back to his black SUV parked near by. He opens the trunk, which is covered with protective plastic from inside. When she leans in, he tooks tire iron from trunk, knocks her off, stuffed her in trunk, throws tire iron in too, closes the trunk, hops in his car, and quickly drives off.

#

Garcia is in her office, working on her computer. She notices something and quckly dials team's number. They are siting around table in their office. Derek answers.

-Hello? OK, baby girl, I'll put you on a speakerphone. It's Garcia-he says and activates speakerphone.

-Ms. Andi Swan... other five girls arrested...-Garcia says.-They were sentenced shortly before your team started working with us?

-Yes-Andi answers.

-Well, their DNA profiles were just added in CODIS... And it turns out that they are all related.

-Related?

-Based on DNA profile, they have the same father. And their DNA profiles are simmilair to one male DNA profile in CODIS, belonging to Lois Lopez. He is serving 10 years prison sentence in Los Angeles for armed robbery. He moved out Columbia with his wife, Shanna, fifteen years ago, soonly after his daughter was murdered. The same girl we believe to be first victim of unsub we are looking for.

-I understand he only had one daughter?-J.J. asks.

-In marriage. He was a semen donor while he was Columbia. And three months prior to murder of his daughter, he was suspected into murdering 20 year old turist Jessica Black. It seemed that he broke in her hotel room and robbed her and her boyfriend. He shoot them with .45 calibar gun. She died, he survived. Lois had previous conviction for theft. Boyfriend identifeid him as robber when police showed him mug shuts of known local criminals. When they arrested him, they found black leather gloves and unregistrated gun in his posetion. Gun matched to bullets found in victims and to shell casings found on crime scene. Gloves matched to size of his fists and to description given by boyfriend, thread marks matched to glove prints found on crime scene, gunshot residue found on them matched to that found on crime scene, and his DNA was found inside both gloves. But, since police officers didn't have warant when they found those idoms, none of that could be used on trial, and defense claimed boyfriend isn't witness because he was wounded in the head during the attack, so he was found not guilty and released. And month before those women entered USA ilegally, somebody broke in that semen bank and stole all the records.

-What is boyfriends name?-Reid asks.

-Jerry Davenport.

In flashback, Derek remembers name card on shirt of owner of dry cleaner with whom he talked earlier that day: Jerry Davenport was writen on it.

#

Jerry drives his car in garage in his yard. Once inside, he locks garage doors, opens the trunk, drags victim out of trunk and throws her on the ground. He tooks camera from trunk of a car and puts it on car roof.

-Don't worry-he says while undoing his belt.-You will be famous.

In that moment, Derek, Rossi, Ashley, Andi and Reid breake in through garage doors, having their bullet proof vests and their guns pointed.

-Jerry Davenport, stop!-Derek yells.-This is FBI.

Jerry runs inside the house through the doors inside the garage. They fire few bullets, but they miss him. Derek and Rossi stay there to help the victim, while Ashley, Reid and Andi continue following Jerry inside. Reid goes in kitchen, Andi in bathroom, Ashley in living room.

Jerry is hiding in living room, behind the curtain. When Ashley moves close enough to a curtain, he jumps out and grabs her hand. She screams and punches him in groin with her leg, but that doesn't stop him. She drops her gun and he pushes it away.

-Help-she yells, while he tooks pocket knife from right pocket of his shorts and tries to slit her throat. Suddenly, Reid and Ashley run in and point their guns at him.

-One move-Reid says.-And you are dead.

Frustrated, Jerry drops down the knife.

#

Jerry is in imterogation room, being interogated by J.J. and Derek.

-Why did you kill ?-J.J. asks.

-Children shall pay for sina of their parents-Jerry responds.

-And other girls?

-Mac LaRoche out of jail one day. I first met him few years ago in bar. I arranged him a hooker. And some hot twin sisters few years later. I knew what he did to them, but he paid me! When he called me, he said he couldn't satisfei his thirst for kill in jail, he wanted me to do that for him. He didn't rat me out during trial. He was smart. He knew he will need me. So I traveled to Columbia, broke into that semen bank, stole records and gave ad in newspapers. I only accepted his children. I planned to kill them all. For Mac. I wouldn't mind. They were product of... him. But plan backfired so I needed to start raping and killing innocent girls, no matter how much I hate that. I would send him photographs and news articles via letters. You will found them hidden in his cell. His rich parents would send him money in jail via letter, and he would send it to me on a same way. I employeed Maria in my dry cleaner, but she started suspecting too much. And she was also... _his_ seed.

-Those girls were innocent-Derek says.

-Perhaps-Jerry says, while looking on tatoo "Jessica" on his right wrist.


	86. Chapter 86

Big day finaly arrived.

It is 2 pm, just after lunch. 9th May 2014. Tracy is so nervous that she barely ste anything for breakfast or lunch. She is siting on Jenny's bed. Jenny is siting next to her. She gently squezes Tracy's right arm. Tracy glares at her. Jenny gives her a warm smile. Tracy smiles too.

Then, one of the guards opens cell doors.

-Tracy Davis-he says.-It's your turn.

Tracy nods. Jenny lets go her hand. Tracy walks outside the cell and, before leaving, she exchanges one more encouring smile with Jenny.

Guard leads her to a room on very end of prison block, with big white doors. He opens the doors using his employee card and leads her inside. He shows her seat in front of the boards table, and he steps few feets away. Tracy sits on the chair.

There are three members of parole board. Name card is on table in front of Every member. There are, from left to right: Amanda Williams, prosecutor during her trial, Howard Woodhouse, expert for juvenile offenders, Mr. Howard May, and probation officer, Mr. Leonard Grey. Near by, at witness bench, are J.J., Aaron Hotchner, dr. Spencer Reid, dr. Mary Teeger (who examined her during her stay in forensic hospital prior to trial), dr. Neil Disher, and Izzy Bell, girl whom she assaulted when she was only 11. Now, Izzy is in early 20's, tall, average weight, with long orange hair and blue eyes, and she is wearing white T-shirt, red jeans, blue sandals, and black leather purse over her right shoulder.

-So, Mrs. Davis-Amanda starts while opening her file and taking a quick look at it.-I understand you are atending your first parole hearing so far, am I right?

-Yes, ms-Tracy nods.

-You are sentenced on life in prison because of 11counts of first degree murder and one count of theft-Howard reads from a file, then moves his eye contact on her.-I see that, during trail, you found yourself guilty and even confessed?

-Yes-Tracy nods.

-Can you tell me something about how and why did you commited those crimes?

Tracy tooks a deep breath.

-I... uhm... I believe you olready know a lot about my background. When I was eight years old, on 15th July 2004, to be precise, me and my family-father, Shermain, 35, mother, Sheila, 32, and sister, Emily, 4, were traveling to visit our relatives in Orange County. At about 2 pm, on F-5 highway, another driver was driving too fast and hited our car. It landed in ditch near highway and my whole family was killed instantly. Only I survived. Driver... Joann Cook... Walked towards the car... I was too afraid to move, I was speachless. She found screwdriver in the car, draged me out of car while holding screwdriver under my throat. She forced me to go in another part of a wood and there... uhm... she raped me, slashed my throat with screwdriver and left me to die. I passed out, but, luckily, hikers soonly found me and found help so I survived. I testifed against her on trial, but she was trailed as juvenile, only found guilty for carjacking and vehichle manslaughter and sentenced on eight years in juvenile facility. I was sent in orphanage. It... it was really horrible there, but it is for every child there, isn't it? I started weting my bed and every time when somebody would try to adopt me that would be said as warning and they would often go while looking at me in dissapointment or maybe even disgust... One nurse there was bullyng me because of that and older kids started doing that too. There was no psychologist in orphanage and I was olready kinda afraid to open up to adults. At some point... I guess I was pushed over edge, maybe I jumped over edge myself, whatever happened I started being less sad and more and more outraged. I started bullyng, both physically and psychologicaly, younger boys and girls from orphanage and killing small snimaka I would found in basement. I started fantasyng about torturing and killing Joann. I would feel some sort of wierd saisfaction and peace while I would do that, and I was frustrated that those were only thougts and not real things. However, I found studyng as way of escaping from my problems, and I was great student. Finaly, after over a year, my foster family adopted me. But, as soon as I got some freedom, I was in trouble with the law. I was caught shoplifting and received minor punishment. Soonly after I physicaly assaulted ms. Izzy Bell. I spend six months in local juvenile facility, but they never gave up on me. I am thankfull for that. At that time I could request professional help, but those fantasies became so... violent and disturbing that I was afraid to tell about that to anyone, I thought they will sent me away on some dark scary place again. So I was quiet about that and I thought I can control that myself. But of course, I couldn't and it just kept geting worse, till I... you know.

-How did you feel during shoplifting? Why did you do that?-Leonard asks.

-I felt good. Safe. I was in control then. I did something wrong, I wasn't victim again, I was the other one, that who has actual power in that sort of situation, the one other people fear.

-Why did you assaulted Izzy?-Amanda asks.-How that happened?

-That... It was 12th May 2007. Pretty stressfull day for me. School and stuff. I was very angry. I was walking home from school, alone, through small alley, and she walked by and brushed over me. That really... pissed me off. I looked at her... and.. that orange hair... I guess it reminded me on Joann... I remember jumping on her and last thing I remember is me, standing above her who is lyng on the floor, face up, covered with blood, I have blood all over my hads and clothes and parole officer is holding me.

-Izzy?-Amanda says, turning her attention to Izzy.

-I was twelve years old-Izzy says.-I was walking home from school. I waszahtjeve hurry, I accidently brushed against her, and next thing I now, I felt blow on back of my head, lost balance and fell on the ground. I wawy remember her pulling me on my back, hiting me with her fists, and then I passed out.

-Nine broken face bones, 20 stitches, left arm broken-Amanda reads hospitals report.-Why did you kill Daisy Silver?

-We, me and my family, were visiting relatives for Christmas. I was walking back from local cinema and saw her, she reminded me on Joann and I... snapped. When I started torturing her and killing her, it felt so goid that I didn't want to, maybe even couldn't stop. When I realized what I done, I did my best to cover it up. I was present on Joann's trial, was arrested few times, I olready had some knowledge about forensic science and police procedures. And I started doing it again. I knew it is wrong, I was sorry, I hated myself, I would cry almost every night, but I didn't stop killing.

-Do you think you are able to control your urges now?-Howard asks.

-Yes.

-But you admit you still have them?-Leonard asks.

Tracy just nods.

-Dr. Teeger-Amanda says, turning to Mary,-How would you describe Tracy Davis?

-She is very sadistic person. She gets off using pain. She is killing people who resemble her real target, her real object of hate whom she couldn't kill: Joann Cook. However, she has no problem killing other people, mainly for eliminating them as witnesses, such as in Daniel Monk's case. She is sane, but Disturbed and suffers from two serious mental disorders: separation anxiety and posttraumatic stress disorder.

-Dr. Neil Disher-Howard asks, turning to dr. Neil Disher.-How would you describe Tracy Davis current psychological condition?

-She is definitely much better now-he says.-She overcame her separation anxiety almost completly and is on good way to overcome her posttraumatic stress disorder. She is slowly coming to terms with her condition, things what she done and things that happened to her. She is feeling remorse. She wants to change. She is working hard to change. I can't reveal any more details.

Next hour, whole bunch of people tooked the stand: J.J., Hotch, Reid, Mac... Soonly after, paroled board goes in other, smaller room near by to decide what to do. They return half hour later and sit back at their spota.

-Well, Mrs. Davis-Amanda says.-We apreciate that you are not tryng to blame others for your crimes and that you feel remorse and that you are tryng to change. But, we still can't be sure are you safe for society and did you pay your debt to society. So, I believe it's best for all of us for you to stay here next five years. Then we'll see. Request denied.

Tracy walks in her cell, followed by guard, and stays standing near Jenny's bes, looking down at the floor. After few moments of silence, Jenny stands up and gently hugs her.

#

Emily sits back on her bed in her London apartment. She is wearing white T-shirt and blue shorts. She tooks a pregnancy test with sign + on it and stares at it for few moments, then throws it in trash can near by.


	87. Chapter 87

Tracy is standing in prison hallway, holding the phone. She tooks a deep breath, Waits for few seconds, then finaly dials her home number. Her mother answers after first ring.

-Hi, mom-Tracy says, tryng to smile.

-Hi, Tracy!-her mom says. She is tryng to sound cheery, but she is obviously abnoctious.-How... how did it went?

Tracy bites her lower lip, tryng to hold down tears.

-They... they decided that... that I need to stay here for five more years.

Her mom lets out a gasp, louder than she intented to.

-It's... it's OK, Tracy. We... We'll make it together. Do you want to talk with that or...

-No... mom, I can't... No right now.

-I understand-her mom says, her voice shivering while she is strugling not to cry.

-Hear you later, mom.

-Hear you later, Tracy.

Tracy slowly hangs up. She stands there still, in silence, for few seconds, till tears start rolling down her face, and she presses her forehead against the wall and starts sobing uncontrolably. It is all just too much right now. Why can we just re-wind those bad feelings, like on VHS tape?

#

Mike is siting on couch in living room, with phone in his hand. He is wearing blue T-shirt and white shorts.

He is waiting for two hours, to hear news about Tracy. He barely ate anything for lunch or breakfast.

Finaly, phone rings. He answers.

-Hello?

-Hi, Mike. It's Tracy's mom.

By tone of her voice, he instantly realizes that something is wrong.

-What... what did they decide?

-They... they decided... she needs to stay there for five more years. Till next parole hearing.

Mike tooks a deep breath, tryng to stay calm.

-Next day... When she turns eightten... They will decide will she stay in facility or be transported in real jail.

Mike sighs.

-So... we can only... pray for good news.

-Yes.

-Is... is she doing well? Is she OK?

-She sounded OK. Stressed, but OK.

-How are you doing?

-Good. I'm kinda sad. We all are. But we will make it. We always do. We need to...

She lets out a son when her tears start rolling down again, but she quickly calms down.

-I'm sorry-she apoligizes.-Only, all this is still... fresh for me.

-It will pass over time-he says.-It... it always does.

-Yes, Mike, I know.

Mike sighs again.

-Well... Thank you for notifeing me. Good luck.

-Thanks. Same for you.

Mike hangs up.

#

Reid sits back in his car.

Tracy will still be in juvenile facility. They may even transport her in real jail.

Who knows when she will see Mike again.

Life is very unpredictable. You never know what can happen.

It's better to try something and fail in it then not to try even of you want it... right?

He tooks his I-phone and looks at it. After few seconds, he tooks a deep breath and dials Ashley's number. She answers after second ring.

-Hello, Ashley!-Reid says, nervously. I just wanted to know... Do you have any plans for tonight?


	88. Chapter 88

Mike lies in his, wearing his white pajamas, still widely awake, his eyes widened.

Why?

Doesn't he deserves to be happy? And Tracy?

He knows she hurted all those people and that their friends and families deserve to be happy too, deserve justice, but still...

He so desperately wants to feel her, kiss her, hug her, smell her, touch her... Have all the time he can get with her, he wants them two to be free, kiss, make love, get married... have children... He knows he can't feel that way toward Any other girl or any other person. And five years... FIVE YEARS! He barely made it through this two years. And now, there are five more years of separation, five more years of her, so nice and gentle, being on that lonely, dangerous, so dangerous place, like sheep between wolves... And he can't do anything to help her... he can't Save woman he loves with all of his heart... He is useless... His life has almost no meaning without her. Who knows how she feels?

_Why, God? Why? I am actually starting to question your existence. But... If You are real... Please, just... save her. Please, just give her back to me. Please, give her back. I want her back. She belongs with me. We both know that. My life is meaningless without her, with her on that place, so far away. Just give her back, OK? That is my only wish. Only wish. Nothing more. To have her back. She is love of my life. Please, give her back._

#

She almost jumped out her skin when knock on the door finaly arrived. She quickly lets Ryan in. He is wearing brown jacket, blue jeans and black shoes.

-You said it is important?-he asks, closing the doors behind.

-Yes... you may want to sit down first.

He sits on armchair near her bed. She sits on her bed.

-I... I don't know how to say this...

-I'm pregnant-she says, just like that.

His eyes widen when he glares on her.

-What... how did that happ... No, wait. Forget it. Are you sure?

-My period is late for last four days, I threw up this morning and I just made a pregnancy test and result was pretty clear so... yes.

They sit in silence for a minute, till she finaly makes courige to say what is on her mind:

-I... I don't know what to do. I'm 42, this is probably... Well, my last chance to have a baby, and we are together for over a year, but again, it is all so sudden and...

He stoped her and gently squeezed her arm.

-You catch serial killers. Right now, you work for Interpol. Do you really think you can't handle a baby?

-I... I don't know.

-Look, we will have this baby. OK? You aren't sure about this right now, but I just want you to risk, like you did many times on your job, and don't let this opportunity slip away like... you know? OK?

She nods, and he hugs her.

#

Tracy wakes up at 7 am and stands in line for breakfast with Jenny.

-Happy birthday-Jenny smiles.

-Thank you-Tracy smiles and they shake hands.

Guard handles Tracy an envelope. She quickly rips it, tooks letter from it and reads it.

-And?-Jenny asks.

Tracy glares at her and smiles.

-I'm staying here-Tracy says.

**A/N: Father of Emily's child appeard in the show once, but I really can't remember his name, so I simply puted Ryan.**


	89. Chapter 89

**May 6th 2019, New York**

Years went by.

Tracy staid in Rachel Brook's women's juvenile facility. She is still talking with dr. Neil Disher. Things are geting better for her. She is pretty sure she finaly overcame her PTSD six months ago. Now, she is able to read whole file about death of her family and her rape without panic attack, without cryng, without vomiting. There is still disgust and discomfort, but that is normal reaction, not sign of PTSD. She isn't sure did she overcame separation anxiety. She had no seasures in last two years, but it is really hard to tell because she really misses home, ans is pretty nervous lately due to her parole hearing.

Jenny also atended parole hearing. All atempts were overturned, but she'll probably be released soon anyway.

Tracy is studyng Biology. She spent almost whole summer thinking what to study: she was thinking about that few hours every day during summer break. Finaly, she decided for Biology. She still has no clear idea why. Probably because nature presents her something clear, free, optimistic, hopefull, innocent. Luckily, geting there wasn't a problem; she and Jenny were-and still are-only inmates atending college and she graduated with average grade 4.98. She thinks she will finish that five year old collegw this year with average grade 4.90. Jenny is studyng landscaping.

They had no prom there at facility. It was kinda depressing that she will never live something about which almost every girl dreams for her whole life, she cried a lot, but she got over that pretty quickly.

More time passed from her crimes, but her popularity didn't disappeare. Lots of psychologist and journalist wanted to interview them. She turned everyone down, except for one young girl name Amy. Amy promissed to write a book about her and her case.

Emily Prentiss gave birth to her child on (_How romantic!,_ Tracy couldn't resist to say when she found out) 14th February 2015, little girl names Emily Jr. Tracy sent her a card with her Jenny's greetings.

Reid and Ashley started dating in 2015 and became officialy engaged in 2018. They are planning to get married on 9th May this year! Tracy promissed to coke on thei wedding if she will be able to.

It all seems perfect so far, or at least close to perfect. But, nobody of them knows that everything is far from perfect or over.

#

**May 6th 2019, Portland, Oregon**

Big lake in public wood. Construction workers are working on dryng out that eria. Job is almost done, the only thing left from lake is large dry hole.

Suddenly, one of the workers screams and few other workers run toward his direction. On the bottom of a lake is decomposing body of a young Caucasian woman, about 5'9 tall. Her wrists and ankles are binded with white kitchen ropes and she is gaged with white towel. There is crack on back of her skull, like she was bludgeoned. Only thing left from her hair are several long orange hairs falling down her shoulders.


	90. Chapter 90

**7th May 2019, Portland, Oregon**

Two police officers walk in the morgue, toward the autopsy table on which victim's body is lyng. They are both in mid 40', Caucasian. One, Michael Smith, is about 5'11 tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes. Other, Frank Marks, is about 5'8, slightly overweight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. They both wear white latex gloves on their hands. Pathologist, Sheldon Grey, is standing near by. He is man, Caucasian, in early 50's, about six feet tall, average weight, with shirt grey hair and black eyes. He is wearing white latex gloves and white lab coat.

-DNA analysis identifeid our victim as 17 years old Gina Dacobs-Michael informs Sheldon.-She went missing on 5th January 2012 when she went to local store to buy milk.

-Yes, I would say that she is on bottom of this lake for over ten years-Sheldon confirms.-Injury on her skull is non-fatal. Killer probably used it to knock unconcisnouses. Based on injuries around her neck eria, her throat was slashed. That was most likely the cause of death. Minor stabbing and cuting wounds and traces of beating, both occured prior to murder, point out on torture.

-Forensics found pocket knife and rock on bottom of the lake, near her body-Frank reminds Sheldon.

-Yes. Shape of rock matches to injury on back of her neck, and blade of knife perfectly matches to her injuries.

-Unfortunately, no fingerprints, palm prints, DNA or other possible clues survived-Michael says.-Parents said she owe pocket knife, which matches to description of that found on bottom of the lake. He used her own knife against her.

-Materials used to bind her ankles and wrists and to gage her match to long scarv which she was wearing when she dissapeard-Frank says.-Killer probably ripped it on three parts after knocking her unconcisnouses and used it... on the way he did.

Sheldon gives them the look.

-Orange-haired teenage girl, blitz attack, improvised bondage materials, improvised weapon, torture-he says.-I work as pathologist for over thirty years now and I had only three cases simmilair to this one. As far as I know, all three were commited by same person.

-Tracy Davis-Michael nods.

-She is still in jail, right?-Sheldon asks.

-Right-Frank nods.-But she was never convicted for this one. There was no body, no real evidences that she was even murdered. Tracy was questiomed about her dissaperance, but she denied any involvment.

**7th May 2019, New York**

Tracy is lyng on her bed, reading, when one of the guards walks in the cell.

-Tracy Davis, you have a visitor-he says.

Tracy is surprised. She usualy knows when somebody will going to visit her. Still, she lets guard leading her in visitors room, with file on table at which she is siting. She is avery surprised to see her lawyer there. Of course, she is seven years older now, but she instantly recognized her.

-Uhm... Hello-Tracy smiles.-Long time no hear, right? Are you here because of my parole hearing?

-Actually, I'm here because of this-she says and opens the file, exposing photograph of Gina's body on the bottom of a lake.

-What... what is this?-Tracy asks, nervous.

-Gina Dacobs's body found on bottom of lake in public wood in Portland, Oregon. She matches to profile of your victims: woman, 17 years old, Caucasian, long orange hair, blue eyes. Killed, tortured, binded and gaged with improvised tools. She dissapeard day before you and your family left Portland. And she lived mile away from hotel in which you were staying.

-Whait, whait. You think that I killed her?

-Honestly, I don't know, Tracy. I know that press olready know about this and are making all sorts of speculation. Police didn't get to you yet, due to lack, of hard evidences, but I assure you, they will, pretty soon.

-I didn't do that!

-Tracy... don't you think all this is little too much of coincidence.

-I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I want BAU team.


	91. Chapter 91

Hotch is siting at desk in his office, studyng some paperwork. Suddenly, he gets a document faxed. He stops working, tooks paper and briefly studies it. His eyes widen in shock. He quiclkly tooks the phone and dials the number. When somebody answers, he says:

-I want you all at our office in twenty minutes starting from now-and hangs up. Then he quickly starts preparing all things necessary for that meeting.

#

All team members, except for Hotch, are siting at their office, around their desk. Soonly, Hotch walks in, closing the doors behind, and stands in front of the table, preparing for his intro.

-Seven years passed-he starts-but I believe you all remember Tracy Davis case very well.

-Yes-Reid confirms.-I heard she has parole hearing in two days, right?

-Right. Here is the problem... They found another body.

-Another body?-J.J. repeats, confused.

-Body of a girl missing for over seven years, 17 year old Gina Davenport. She matches to profile of Tracy's victims and way on she was killed matches to Tracy's modus operandi. She lived in Portland, Oregon, mile away from motel in which Tracy was staying with her family. And she went missing day before they returned home. They just found her body yesterday and identifeid her this morning.

-Oh my God-Derek gasps.

-You can't honestly think that she is behind this-J.J. states.

-And why not?-Derek asks.

-Look... I talked with her. I saw her on the trial. She opened her heart and soul to judge. She told everything she knew. She didn't kill that girl.

-Actually...-Hotch explains.-Tracy specificly asked us to investigate that case, to proove that she didn't do that.

#

Team is on their airplane, heading to Portland, Oregon. Hotch is siting at table on left side of a plane, and Reid and Rossi are siting at table on right side of a plane. They are studyng case files.

-This would be so much easier when all of us could go-Reid comments.

-J. J. and Derek need to go to New York, to interogate Tracy-Hotch reminds him.

-I know-Reid says.-But still... Two days before the wedding! TWO DAYS! Ashley is freaking out.

-Typical cold case-Rossi comments.-In sunny afternoon, girl goes to buy milk in store only half mile away from her home and never returns. No evidences, no witnesses, no body. In other words: no case.

-Until now-Reid adds.

-She was 17 years old, Caucasian, 5'9 tall, average weight, blue eyes, long orange hair-Rossi reads.-Exactly the type of girls Tracy targeted.

-Modus operandi also matches to Tracy's modus operandi prior to Queens murders-Hotch sighs.-She was knocked unconcisnouses from behind by blunt object. Killer obviously used the blitz attack. She was tortured by beating and non-fatal stabbing and cuting and killed by throat slashing. There are no apparent signs of sexual assault, although, after seven years on bottom of the lake, it's really hard to tell. Killer also used improvised weapons to knock her unconcisnouses, torture her and kill her. He also used improvised materials to bind and gage her.

-And what are we gonna do now?-Reid asks.

-The best we can-Hotch says.-Try to found our killer, hoping that it is not Tracy and that we will solve this one out before her parole hearing.

-But, her parole hearing is in two days!-Rossi notices.

-Then we better get to work-Hotch says.-Gina's ex boyfriend and one of registered sex offenders in closer eria weree also a suspects. We can start with them.

#

Derek and J.J. are siting at table in visitors room in Rachel Brooks women juvenile facility. Tracy is also siting at that table, opposite to them. Photograph of Gina Davenport from time when she was still alive) is on the table.

-I never saw her-Tracy says.

Silence.

-You don't believe me, is that right?-Tracy comments.

-We are just being carefull-J.J. explains.

-Do you remember what was you doing that day?-Derek asks her.

Tracy sits back, remembering.

-I was kinda nervous-she says, still remembering.-I killed three women there. I kept thinking: Just one more day. Just one more day, and I'm outta here. Nobody will ever link me to that, no way. I talked with Mike over a phone a lot. Nothing special.

-Do you remember where were you that day between 11 am and 1 pm?-Derek asks.

-I had breakfast at 9 pm. At 10:30, my parents and brother went for a walk. I was kinda tired. That days in a month, you know. I staid in hotel room, mostly taking a nap or watching TV. They returned at about 2 pm. I don't think I called Mile during that time, or other way around.

-Great-Derek sighs.-No alibi.

-They can't convict me anyway-Tracy says.-There is no evidence linking me with that! It can't be, because I didn't do that.

-There are circumstantial evidence-Derek says.-And how do you explain all those similarities?

-Copycat. Somebody wanted Gina dead, he or she heard about my series murders and tried to Set it like one to keep police off the track.

-Then why did he hide the body?-J.J. asks.

-To destroy all possible evidences-Tracy suggests.-Or maybe he copycated my murders just in case body is ever found. Or both.

-But, you see, Tracy-Derek starts-you used diamond knots when you were binding those victims. Same knots were used to tie bondage materials found on Gina's body. That information was never made public.

-Maybe it's coincidence. I'm not the only one who knows how to make those knots. As far as you know, maybe he is even someone who knew about that, somebody who worked on the other murder cases: police officer, pathologist, forensic tech, person who found one of first three bodies...

-Or you-Derek finishes.

-I don't think so-Tracy says.-I didn't kill that girl. And I know that, deep inside, you also know that I didn't.


	92. Chapter 92

Officer Mac is siting on armchair in living room of Mike's family. Mike, his mom and dad are siting on couch opposite to it.

-There is no hard evidences against her-he says.-I assure you, she won't be trailed for that murder.

-I am sure that she didn't commit that-Mike says.

-Don't worry. BAU is investigating this case. They'll found out the truth.

#

Hotch, Rossi and Reid are in the morgue, wearing blue latex gloves on their hands. They are standing near autopsy table, on which Gina Davenport's body is. Sheldon is standing near by, wearing white latex gloves and white lab coat.

-Based on decomposition, she was on bottom of that lake for at least seven years-Sheldon explains.-There are signs of broken jaw, broken knees, broken nose, all occured by violent force shortly before the murder. There were also over 20 small cuts on victim's bones, clear signs of non-fatal stabbing which occured shortly prior to death. This rock also matches to non-fatal injury on back of her skull-Sheldon says, tooks the rock and presses it against crack on back of her skull.-Forensic geologist confirmed these types of rocks are very common in Portland.

-Are these knots found on her body?-Reid asks, looking on three thread in three different plastic evidence bags on grey metal desk near by.

-Yes-Sheldon confirms.-The same Tracy used. I cuted them so I wouldn't damage the knots.

-I wouldn't say they are exactly the same-Reid notices-At least, not in way Tracy would use them. When Tracy would bind the victims, she would finish with diamond knot... on the front side. Those knots are on back side. Also, I saw crime photograph of body on bottom of the lake. Her arms were pulled behind her backs and then her wrists were binded. Tracy would bind her victims and she would use diamond knots, but she would never pull their wrists behind their bodies.

Both Hotch, Rossi and Sheldon glare at him.

-I don't think Tracy Davis binded Gina Davenport-Reid says.

#

Hotch, Rossi and Reid are at victim's mother's, Elaine Davenport's house, in living room. Her mother is Caucasian woman, about 5'5 tall, slightly overweight, with short grey hair and black eyes. She is wearing white T-shirt, black pants and red woolen sleepers. Her eyes are widened and red. She is squeezing white paper wipe in her right hand. She is siting in blue armchair. Reid, Hotch and Rossi are siting on brown couch opposite to armchair. Reid is talking with Ashley, using his cellphone.

-Ashley, I assure you I will be back in time four or wedding. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in that wedding dress. I won't hang up. No, I won't. No, you hang up. No you. I won't...

-You will-Rossi says and grabs Reid's cellphone out of Reid's hand, then hangs up. Turning red in face, Reid tooks it, coffs silently, turns it off, and puts it in right pocket of his pants.

-Till this morning-Elaine says-I was secretly hoping that she is still alive. Even when body was discovered, I denied believing she is dead. Till this morning, after DNA analysis was made and compared with sample of her DNA, which was in missing persons database without match found for over seven years. As you know, results were... brutaly clear.

-Do you know did she had any enemies?-Reid asks.

-No-Elaine answers after short thinking.-I don't think she did. She was a good girl. She broke up with her boyfriend soonly before she dissapeard, but it was nothing serious. At least it didn't seem serious... I don't understand. Didn't that... girl from New York killed her?

-Tracy Davis. We don't know that yet-Hotch says.

-Well, who else could it be? As soon as I heard about her arrest and her crimes, I knew that she was at least somehow involved. I wrote her numerous letters, even atended her trial in hope that she will say what she did to her, but she never did.

Short silence.

-You don't think she did that?-Elaine asks them while looking at them suspiciously.

-She denies any involvement-Rossi says.-And if she confessed eleven other murders, we don't see why wouldn't she confess your daughter's murder.

-Of course she confessed that eleven murders!-Elaine says, angrily.-Because they were evidences against her! In my daughter's case, there was no single hard evidence or witness linking her with murder, not even her body!

-Tracy would also stole some idoms from victims-Reid adds.-Money, jewerly, cellphones, make up... She would keep them as trophies. When she dissapeard, your daugther had money, watch, ear rings and neckless. None of it was found in Tracy Davis's possesion. In matter of fact, those idoms-or, to be exact, remains of that idoms-were found on your daughter's body.

-That's all? You will let serial killer get away based on the fact that she didn't rob my daughter after killing her?

-Your daughter's body was found in lake, twenty miles away from place Where she was last seen-Hotch says.-At time of her murder, Tracy Davis was less than 5'9 tall, average weight, fifteen years old, without car, without drivers licence. She wasn't able to transport your daughter's body in lake twenty miles away from plave Where she was last seen.

-She was last seen on way towards the grocery store. There was no evidences that she was killed or abducted on that location. Tracy could somehow lure her in forest, kill her and dump her body in that lake.

-I know she did that.

#

Derek tooks paper and pen from right pocket of his pants and puts it on table, in front of Tracy.

-I want you to draw motel room in which you and your family were staying during your stay at Portland, Oregon-he says.

-Uhm... OK-Tracy says, confused, but still, she tooks the pen and makes a rough scech of motel room. Then she pushes paper and pen closer to Derek.

Derek tooks a drawing and studies it. He looks at J.J. and says:

-I think she is telling the truth-he says.

-I told you!-Tracy says.

-How do you know that?-J.J. asks, confused.

-She drew motel room from personal perspective. She was really there when the murder occured. She is honest. People who are hiding something would draw this from bird's perspective.

-That doesn't sound like hard science-J.J. says.

-It's based on the recent study.

-You should listen to that new stuff-Tracy says.-Science is progressing.


	93. Chapter 93

Hotch, Reid and Rossi are talking with victim's boyfriend, Gary Stanworth, on gas station where he works. He is in mid 20's, Caucasian, about 5'10 tall, average weight, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing his working uniform and blue sneakers.

-I last time saw her day before she dissapeard-he says.-We went to see the movie. I always kinda hopes that she is alive, but with time... I kinda started realizing that she probably isn't alive anymore.

-Do you know did she have any enemies?-Hotch asks him.

-No, I don't think she did. Why are you questioning me? I thought that... Headstone killer killed her.

-We have serious doubts about that-Reid says.-Some things don't match. We are starting to suspect that it is maybe the copycat killing.

-Did she seemed nervous or stressed shortly prior to her death?-Rossi asks.

-Well... kinda, but her mother was ill at that time so I thought that's because of that.

-Here is our card, so you can call us if you remember something that can be usefull for our investigation-Hotch says, tooks it from right pocket of his coat, and handles it to Gary, who tooks it.

-Sure-Gary says and puts it in right pocket of his jeans.

Gary's boss walks towards him. She is Caucasian woman, in mid 40's, about 5'9 tall, average weight, with long curly brown hair and blonde eyes. She is wearing white T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

-Gary, enough talking about Gina-she says.-Get back on work.

-OK-he says and gets back at work. His boss walks back inside. Hotch, Reid and Rossi walk towards their car.

-I don't think he is involved-Hotch saysy.

-Me either-Reid agrees.

-Do you think that Gina was hiding something?-Rossi asks.

-I don't know-Reid says.-There is no enough evidence to support that for sure.

-Police checked everything-Rossi says.-Her Facebook page, phone records, e-mails... nothing came up.

-Maybe we will found out something more after we talk with that sex offender-Hotch suggests.-Eric Dreyfus, 43 now.

#

Hotch, Reid and Rossi are talking with Eric Morph in his house, in (pretty messy)living room. Eric is Caucasian, about 5'11 tall, average weight, with short black hair and black eyes. He is wearing white T-shirt, black pants and blue woolen sleepers. There is loud music coming from upstairs.

-Keep it down, you douchebag!-Eric screams towards direction of the music, then turns back to Hotch, Reid and Rossi.

-My son-he explains.-He... he is going through a rough time lately. It's probably just a phase. Long, long, disturbing, loud phase.

-OK...-Hotch says.-We were talking about Gina Davenport. Did you know her?

-Well, I think I saw her fewtimesr, but I didn't know her or her family... I don't think I even know her nam... I SAID KEEP IT DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!

-I understand you didn't have alibi for time of her dissaperance-Reid says.

-I was home alone. In happier times when I actually had some time alone...

Suddenly, explosion is heard from kitchen. Rossi, Reid and Hotch jump aside and grab their guns. Eric runs in kitchen.

-OK, WHAT IDIOT PUTED EGG IN MICROWAVE!-Eric is heard, screaming from the kitchen.-Was it your, Melissa?! You will never learn. Ne... Where did you learn to show that finger?

-From you, while you were driving!-voice of teenage girl is heard. Eric returned in kitchen.

-My daughter, Melissa-he explains.-She is pretty... open minded. AND BY THE WAY, IF I FOUND WEED IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN, I WILL BURN IT AND FIRCE YOU TO SMELL IT!-he yells towards kitchen.-Look, I didn't kill her, OK? Although I would rather be in jail right now.

-So, you think that was work of same person who commited first three murders?-Reid asks.

-What?

-You know... Tracy Davis...

-Whom?

-Never mind.

-ALL RIGHT, I HAVE HAD IT!-Eric yells, tooks broom from kitchen and runs upstairs.-I WILL BROKE THAT MP4 OR MP3 OR WHATEVER IT IS! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T INFORM YOUR MOM ABOUT THIS WHEN SHE COMES OUT OF JAIL!

-If he really killed her and copycated Tracy's killings, he would know for Tracy Davis, or for that murders, at least-Reid says.-And he would point that out. He didn't kill Gina.

-We better get out of here-Rossi suggests, and they walk away.

-Look at that-Reid says.-Who said that sex offenders can't have normal families?


	94. Chapter 94

Next morning. Hotch, Reid and Rossi are siting in living room in Hector Conway's house. They are siting on black leather couch, he is siting on blue armchair opposite to them. He is in mid 40's, tall, thin, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing white shirt, black pants and black shoes.

-I understand you wrote and published a book about those three murders and Gina's dissaperance before Tracy was caught-Reid says.-It became a bestseller.

-I guess I just knew how to use right chance.

-And you found body of third victim?-Rossi asks.

-Yes.

-You had clear look on the body.

-Well... Whait, am I a suspect?

-Where were you on day of Gina's dissaperance-Hotch asks.

-In France.

#

Members of BAU team are siting in their office, around their table. Only Hotch is up, re-organizing informations on white plastic blackboard.

-So...-he says.-We have this: ex-boyfriend, registered sex offender and crime writer who found one of the first three bodies.

-Eric's modus operandi matches to Gina's murder-Rossi notices.-He choose random victim, teenage girl, knocked her off with rock, and raped her.

-You were there-Hotch says.-If he did that, he would confess. Believe me. And Hector's alibi stands. So...

-Boyfriend could possibly be the killer-Rossi suggests.-We have the least amount of information about him.

-Well, he couldn't talk for long-Hotch says.-His boss chase him back on work.

Suddenly, Reid widenes his eyes.

-How did she know?-he asks.

-Know what?-Rossi asks.

-She said: "Gary, stop talking about Gina, get back on work." How did she know that we were talking about Gina?

-She could read in newspapers-Hotch suggests.

-But, how could she know that we came to interogate him about that.

#

Gary's boss is siting in interogation room, at the table. Reid and Hotch are siting at that table, opposite to her.

-So, Ms. Allison Gould... Gina's room staid intact after her dissaperance-Reid informs her.-Forensics found a lot on her bed sheets. With little help of magical UV light. What do you think, how long will it take us to track down men who left those biological clues? They will crack, they will testifei.

-In her diary, she described having sex with Gary for the first time three months before her murder, in beach house which somebody left unlocked, in front of the lake near her home. She described location in great detail. That was your beach house.

-So, you were blackmailing Gina-Reid says.-You threatened to publish sex tape showing her and Gary. You started pimping her. She would have sex with men for money, they would found her through you. You would take half the money.

-I accidently left my laptop there, with web cam turned on-she says.-I was more shocked than her when I found out what that web cam recorded.

-But one day she said that she doesn't want to do that anymore-Derek said.-She gave you one day to turn yourself in. So you started stalking her. That day, at 11 am, she went to buy some milk, alone. You followed her. What happened then?

-I had gloves and rock I picked up from local park. I knocked her off with it, store her in trunk of my car, used threads to bind her wrists and ankles and to gage her, and drove her to the lake. I found pocket knife in her possession, waited for her to wake up. I beat her up, tortured her by stabbing and cuting her with her own pocket knife, and slashed her throat with it. I dumped her, rock and knife in lake. I didn't want to risk leaving any evidences. Later, I dumped sex tape in dumpster and wash interior of trunk with bleach.

-You copycated three other murders which happened there at that time.

-Yes. Just in case body is ever found. She looked almost exactly like first three girls.

-You used diamond knots.

-I always use them. My grandfather had jewerly store.

-And then, you gave her boyfriend a job in your gas station.

-I wanted to keep him close, to make sure he won't suspect me.

-And, if you would notice that he is suspecting her, you would kill him, right?-Reid suggests.

Allison just nods.

-You will spend rest of your life in jail, you know that?

-No, I won't. I want a deal.

-You have nothing to offer us.

-I have. I know who killed Melany Hetzel. Who really killed her and why.


	95. Chapter 95

Manager of Rachel Brooks women juvenile facility is siting at desk in her office, working on her computer. She is wearing her casual working clothes. Somebody knocks on the doors of her office.

-Who is it?-she asks.

-FBI-security guard replies from outside.

-Let them in.

Security guard lets Hotch, Rossi and Reid inside. He closes the doors behind.

-How can I help you?-she asks them.

-Ms. Shanna Johnston-Hotch says-you are under arrest for 1st degree murder of Melany Hetzel.

-What?-she smirks.-I didn't kill her. Persons who did confessed and they served their time.

-We both know you did that-Reid says.-You killed her, with improvised weapon, in gloves, and forced those girls to take the blame. You threatend them. You forced them to move her body and touch the murder weapon.

-Security cameras taped Melany Hetzel and those three girls coming in. Nobody else. Only them.

-I will admit, that was brilliant-Reid says.-Almost... perfect. Security guard who was in charge of controling security camera tapes was at the toilet at that time. You made sure for that to happen. You brought him coffee yourself. You probably slipped something in it. While he was... busy, few minutes after they walked in shower room, you came in it, killed her and estaged the scene on way olready described. Than you sneaked in security guard's office, walking through spaces on which you knew you will avoid security cameras. You found the tape. You got your... kit. You made copy of tape made day before, cuted part on which you were seen coming in, cuted part of tape made day before, part which shows empty hallway, and added it on original tape. You puted original tape back in recording device, continued recording, and sneaked in your office on the same way.

-Why would I do that?

-Because you were violent-Rossi explains.-You would physically punish inmates sometimes. And when Melany threatend to report you, you tooked care of her. And although you had no access to actual tapes, you were able to see them on your computer. So you scared

She stares at them, almost obviously shocked.

-Well, that's... quite a story. But there is no way you can proove it.

-Actually, we can proove it-Hotch informs her.

-Year ago you were visiting relatives in Portland, Oregon-Reid says.-You visited local bar, met woman there, you were drinking together. When man gets drunk, he can say lots of things. Unfortunately for you, that woman was obviously less drunk and smarter than you. So, when you started talking about Melany Hetzel, she remembered hearing about that case and she knew she can found out something big and use it for her own interests. She had I-phone in her pocket, with aplication for tape recording.

-No-she says, tryng to keep her voice calm.-You're bleffing.

Reid produces I-phone from right pocket of his pants and turns the tape playing. Voice on tape is Shanna's, and it sounds like she was drunk while she was talking.

_I needed to kill her, you know? Those kids... they need discipline. If they had it olready, they wouldn't end up there. And that little bitch dated to report me, to inform me that she is planning to... to... do that. It tooked me some time to think how to do that, but I did..._

_Shanna bends her head. Reid stops playing the tape and puts I-phone back in right pocket of his pants_.

-But, that woman crossed the line herself-Rossi says.-Then we arrested her. And she would do anything for lighter sentence. And although you had no access, you were able to watch them on your computer. So you found out that Jenny and Tracy are after you, and you scared them away.

Hotch walks towards Shanna. Without resisting, she stands up. Hotch handcuffs her.

-Ms. Shanna Johnston, you are under arrest for 1st degree murder of Melany Hetzel. You have right to remain silent. You have right...

#

Tracy is watching Jenny packing. When she finishes parking, Jenny sits on Tracy's bed, next to Tracy.

-So... you are leaving now-Tracy says.

-Yup-Jenny nods.-Finaly.

-I'm... I'm very glad for you.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome.

After short silence, Tracy hugs her, tryng to hold down tears.

-Promise me that... that if ...I stay here-she says that with obvious repulse in her voice-you will visit me.

-Sure-Jenny nods.-Sure. I promise, bestie.

Tracy gigles and slowly moves away.

-But... when you come out... we will still be friends... right.

-Of course-Tracy nods.

-Me and you-Jenny smiles.

-And maybe Amy. I promised to meet her when I get out. I think you'll like her.

-Sure-Jenny nods, then glares on watch on the wall.

-I will be officialy free in two hours-she says.-Just enough time to found out how your parole hearing went out.

Tracy smiles.

Guard opens cell doors.

-Tracy Davis-he says-it's your turn.

She nods, stands up and walks in hallway. Before guard closes the cell doors, she shares and eye contact with Jenny again.

-Good luck-Jenny smiles.

-Thank you-Tracy whispers, small smile forming on her lips.

#

Tracy siting in front of the members of parole board, the same like those five years ago. All witnesses are also almost the same, only there is no Reid.

-I know what I done-she says.-As I olready stated, I truly regret because of my actions and I always will. But I am another person now. I don't want to hurt peope, any people, anymore, no matter are they man or woman, children or adults, Caucasian or Afroamerican, orange-haired or dark-haired. I am atheist, but here, I learned how to apreciate life, every life. But right now, I just want the chance to start over. I want my life back. That's the only thing I want you to... at least... consider.

After that, Mary was the first one to testifei.

-I need to inform you that, by most recent statistics, only 0.1% of offenders like Tracy Davis ever rehabilitates, no matter are they juveniles or no. And almost None of them rehabilitates after serving such short prison term. She may sound convincing now, but she was also convincing enough to keep her family, friends and boyfriend from even suspecting that she is profilic serial killer! My professional opinion is that she shouldn't be paroled.

-Mr. Neil Disher... it's your turn-Howard says.

He stands up and starts his testimony.

-There is no doubt in my mind that Tracy Davis completly overcame posttraumatic stress disorder. I can't say for sure did she overcame separation anxiety, but she definitely made a serious progress. There are no recordings of any single incident during her seven year stay in facility. She became first inmate here to earn a college degree. As part of her therapy, about three months ago, she needed to write article about some social issue. She choosed to write about abortion. She wrote five pages long article. With your premission, I would like to read it.

Members of parole board agree, and he tooks article from right pocket of his pants and starts reading.

It tooked almost an hour when he was over with reading. He puted article back in right pocket of his pants and said:

-Based on all evidences presented, it is both my personal and professional opinion that Tracy Davis is rehabilitated and capable of becoming fullx funcional member of healthy society.

Then it was Izzy's time to testifei. Her testimony was pretty much the same like the first time, but with one difference. This time, she finished it with this words:

-However, now I know that person who did that isn't the same person who is here right now. I can imagine her as somebody who likes hurting people. Now, she seems the type of girl with whom I would like to be best friend.

Soonly after that, parole board left in seperate room to deliberate. They returned after forty five minutes...

#

Jenny is standing at the counter near the exit, now dressed in her street clothes, her prison bracelet off. Her few personal idoms are on the counter. She signs the formular and tooks that idoms. She stays standing there for few seconds, looking behind her shoulder, waiting for Tracy, but nobody shows up. She starts walking away, but then she hears someone aproaching her. She turns around and sees Tracy, also in her street clothes, with her prison bracelet off. They share a smile and they hug.


	96. Chapter 96

Both Tracy's parents and Mike arrived to pick her up half hour later. That meant half an hour of kissing, huging, laughing, and happy tears.

-I knew you will be free-her mother says in tears.-I knew...

-I know-Tracy nods.-I know.

She can't help but to let out a moam when Mike touches her, for first time aftet all these years. When he presses his lips against hers and kisses her, she seriously thinks she will loose balance, but somehow, she manages to stay on her feet.

-Thank you-she says.-For waiting for me... supporting me... I'm sorry...

-Shhh-he says and steals one more kiss.-There's no need for apoligize.

Only then she notices that they are all dressed in suits or dresses, and Tracy has clear idea why.

Half hour later, before journalists arrive, they drive on Reid's wedding. Tracy was in her parent's car. When she thinks again, it's safer for her and Mile not to be alone in his car after all those years.

#

Church isn't especialy big; after all, both Reid and Ashley aren't particular fans of big things. However, it is completly full.

It was almost incredible to see them walking towards altar: Reid in black tuxedo and pants, Ashley in beautuful white wedding dress. Both Reid and Ashley glare on Tracy in surprise when they notice her.

-I told you I'll be here-she whispers.

-Spencer Reid, do you take Ashley Seaver for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matirmony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherrish her from this day forward, till death do you part?

-Yes, I do-he says.

-Ashley Seaver, do you take Spencer Reid for your lawful wedded husband, to live in holy estate of matirmony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cheerrish him from this day forward, till death do you part?

-Yes, I do-she says.

-I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Almost immediately after those words were spoken, Reid pressed his lips against Ashley's, pressing his right hand against back of her head and pulling her closer. It lasts for almost full minute. All in the church clap.

Upon leaving the church, Ashley tooks bouquet, turns around, and throws it over her back.

When she turns back, she sees it in Tracy's hands.

#

It is afternoon, day time, when they are celebrating Reid's and Ashley's wedding in local restaurant.

Luckily for them, Mike and Tracy manage to get plenty of free time. Tracy almost immediately realizes that Mile is looking at her, obviously curious. Of course, she can't blame him. She is wearing short white sundress, which does almost nothing to hide her bare legs, and she is also wearing blue sandals which are revealing her toes, nails on them painted with red nail polish. He was seeing her through the glass for last seven years!

Knowing he probably won't be the first one to make a move, she walks toward him while she is standing alone in very corner of the restaurant. They share a smile, and she leans closer to him. He smells her skin, which sends shivers down his spine and causes him to let out a silent, soft gasp. She whispers something in his ear, something she would never consider herself able to say, but she knows that will push him over edge. As she suspected, he starts kissing her neck.

-Lets go in your car-she whispers in his ear, softly, and they carefully sneak out on back doors, heading to the parking lot.

She can't help but smile while he is kising her neck when they enter his car. She knew he couldn't just get over that, not after all that time.

They sit on the back seat and start French kissing. Of course, she tooks dominative role, obviously remembering more about that then him. She slowly slides her hand on his groin and starts moving it up and down. Mike moams softly between kisses. She can clearly feel his growing hard-on.

-Did this miss you, honey?-Tracy whispers.

-You have no idea how much-he says and slides his hand up under her sundress, foundling her thigh. She wrapps her fingers around his shirt buttons and starts unbuttoning them slowly, one by one, till his shirt remains completly unbuttoned. Accomplishing that, she moves her lips away from husband removes his shirt. She starts kissing his chest while he starts sliding his fingers through her hair. She moves her lips on his pants, causing him to shiver and let out a moam, then slids his zipper down with her teeth. Then she presses her lips on his face again, and starts kissing his neck. He presses his face against her neck, smelling her hair and skin. With her two hands free, she grabs his pants and pulls them down, leaving him in his white boxer shorts. He knocks pants of his legs completely, with help of his ankles. He slowly pulls down upper part of her sundress, revealing her beautiful shoulders covered with her smooth, dark skin. He presses his lips against her soft skin, and slowly pulls her sundress few more inches down. She gigles and decides to let him take care of that.

Finaly, he completly removes her sundress, leaving her in her black lase bra and panties. Then he moved back to "check her out". Apparently, prison did no bad influence on her body, completely opposite actually: she was taller now, about 5'10, still average weight which suited perfectly to her body. Her breasts were bigger now, cup size C at lest, and her legs were even longer now, dark and smooth. Her long dark hair was falling down her breasts and chest. He couldn't help but smile. As it turns out, waiting does pay off.

Noticing that, she presses her heating body against his and starts kissing his neck and shoulders, moaming softly. It was so long, so long since she was intimate with him, since she felt him... She really needs to do her best to keep this slow and gentle. And she us sure it is the same with him, too.

She slids her right hand down his stomach and starts gently rubbing his now very hard cock.

-Oh, yes-he moans.-You have magical hands. Even more gentle now, seven years ago.

She couldn't help but gigle.

He came after barely two minutes, and warm white cum dripped over her fingers. She moved her fingers closer to her lips and slowly licked all of it, keeping eye contact with Mike the whole time. Of course that only arouses him even more-exactly as she suspected. So, after she is finished, she starts sliding her hands up and down his legs and thighs, pressing her fingers against his skin; gentle at first, and then more harder and passionate, teasing him, leaning her body closer to him as she is sliding her hands up to his body and moving away while sliding them back down.

-You have... a little something... there-he says, gesturing on her upper lip. Hearing that, she moves her tongue over it, slowly and sensualy, licking away last remains of his cum.

-Better now?-she whispers.

-Yes-he moans.

She lies on top of him and starts kissing his neck. He slides his hand down her backs and buttocks, grabs bottoms of her panties and slides them off her. Then he starts kissing her down her neck to her chest, and slowly removes her bra with his teeth, revealing her breasts: nicely shaped, with olready erected nipples,covered with smooth dark skin. He gently kisses them few times, and he can swear that he heard her hear beating faster while he was doing so.

She decides to took over the control at the situation and presses her lips against his chest again. She slowly starts moving her soft, gentle kisses lower and lower, tillage wraps her lips around head of his cock, causing him to let out loud, pleasant moam. She starts wrapping her tongue around every corner of it, slowly inserting his cock deeper into her mouth, till almost all of it is inside. She starts sucking it, moving her lips up and down and sliding her tongue against it in the same rythim. This time, it lasted about five minutes before he came, followed by both loud gasp and squealing. Afterwards, she rests her head on his chest, feeling his warm breath on her face.

-You... you never did... that before!-he says.

-Well-she smiles-I guess whole point of my sentence was to... make me better. Rehabilitated. Useful, normal member of healthy society.

-So, you are something like sex goddess now?

-Perhaps-she gigles.-But I think it's your turn now.

He grabbs her shoulders and pins her down, then kisses her down her neck, strongly and passionately. Tracy is sure this will left a hickey, but thanks to her dark skin, long dark hair and make up nobody will notice it. But right now, this is last thing on her mind anyway.

He starts rubbing his cock against her-now hot and wet-pussy: slow and gentle at first, then faster and stronger, knowing that he will tease her that way, arouse her, making her feel wanted, _making her want him._

-Mike... please-she gasps, and he enters her. That is really something incredible, feeling him inside her after all that time and knowing that she is free to be with him now. It's probably even better then their first time, because there is no pain.

-You are gorgeous, you know that?-he says while thrusting hard and deep inside of her.-Gorgeous...

She just nods, unable to speak.

After few minutes, hundred of pleasant, warm tiny vibrations hit her whole body, and she comes, followed by loud gasp, her juices roll down her stomack out her, while sweat is rolling down her face abd breasts. Feeling her hot juices soaking his cock, Mike feels strong shivers going down his spine and, followed by loud gasp, he comes, sending warm cum into her body. He lies down on his back, and she rests her head on his stomack.

He gently kisses her forehead, then asks:

-Do... do you feel better now?

-Oh, yes!-she smiles.-I guess I can consider this as early birthday preasant.

Then, she moves her face closer to his, smiling naughtily.

-But...-she whispers-I was there seven years. That means seven birthdays... right?-she says, and, before he can answer, kisses him on the lips.

**A/N: And we reached the end... I hope last scene was romantic, hot, and fun! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! That meant so much for me!**


End file.
